Logia Luffy : Magma Magma Edition
by BloodyFangKing95
Summary: What if Luffy's dream was to be an Admiral not Pirate king, but not just an Admiral ,but An Fleet Admiral. What if he have a Logia as his Devil fruit not the gomu gomu no mi, But the Magu Magu No Mi. Marine Luffy , Pairing are Luffy / Robin / Boa Hancock
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all , This Is My first story and I want to know what you guys think. This story is be A Marine Luffy with him having a Logia Devil Fruit. I will also gonna paired Luffy / Robin / Hancock . Well not can I can say except please no Flames. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece **

**Prolouge : Romance Dawn**

Fushia Village, a village located in the east blue on island Dawn Island has a bar called Partys Pub. The bar was currently filled with a group of Pirate, But not just any Pirates, This group of pirates was the Red Haired Pirates .

Sitting in the Bar was two people, One is a man who wears a worn white shirts which only button halfway around his waist is a large red sash which also hold his sabre on the right side. This man is Red Haired Shanks , Captain of the Red Haired Pirates.

The Other one was A boy with the age of 7, with a dark hair, wearing a pair of Shorts and a white Marine shirt, this boy was Monkey D. Luffy, the boy who dreams to be an Fleet Admiral.

"It didn't hurt one bit "Said the boy, who was referring to his now stitched up cut just right under his left eye. With a bit of tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah right "Replied Shanks. "Don't you do something like that again "Said the red haired captain with concern in his voice. Thinking back what the boy had done makes him shivered. The boy stab him self under his left eye just to prove that he is strong. He then snap out his thought when a plate of food place in front of the boy.

"Don't worry Makino-need, I'll pay you back with my treasure. " state Luffy Proudly .

"What treasure? " teased Shanks.

"The treasure I got when I become a great Marine " Shanks just laughed.

"You can't become a great marine if you don't know how to swim anchor "

"Then I will just have to make sure that I don't fall into the sea. I will be fine! " Luffy protest. "And my punch are strong as pistol " while doing some motions with his hand. Remembering the training he got from his grandfather.

"Pistol, really? " mocked Shanks .

"What kind of tone is that " Shanks and his crew laughed at the boy comment.

"Calm down Luffy, you have to understand, no matter how much training you got, you still young ." state Shanks . "Wait till your older, then you can start your journey as a marine. "

"Okay " Said a gloomy Luffy. Shanks then got an idea. "Here kid, have some Juice."Luffy's face lit up. "Thanks Shanks. " Luffy then accept the drink and drunk it happily. Shanks burst out laughing .

"I never heard of a Marine drinking Juice ." said Shanks as he continued to laughed.

"That's a dirty trick! "But that didn't stop the pirates from laughing. Luffy then got up to go sit somewhere else when Ben, The first mate of the Red Haired pirates called him over.

"Luffy you have to understand our captain feels. "Said ben as he lit his cigar .

"Understand Shanks feels " ask a confuse Luffy.

"Yes " replied Ben . "He is our captain, he knows the danger of being pirates and Marine. He become a pirates at young age after all. He don't tease your dream of becoming an Fleet Admiral." Luffy gave it some thought.

"Nah, he just takes me as an idiot." They both turn to the red haired pirates .

"Anchor " teased Shanks as he Stick his tongue out . Luffy turns to Ben with the look " See ", Ben Sweat dropped . Makino walk up to the captain while cleaning a glass with a rag.

"You seem happy today, captain" Ask Makino happily.

"Teasing Anchor is my Joy." Replied Shanks.

"Luffy-kun, Would you like something to eat? " ask a giggling Makino. Luffy face lit up.

"Yeah , Thanks Makino-Nee, I will pay you back with my Treasure. "

"What treasure? and before their argument was about to start, a group of Bandit came Bursting In . Making the Pirates went Silence.

"So this was what people pass as pirates these days, Look preety sad to me. "Said the leader of the bandit as he walk up to the counter .

"Hello Gentlemen, Is there anything I can help you? " asked Makino . The leader just gave an arrogant smirk .

"We're Mountain Bandits, we want no trouble, we just want ten barrel of sake and we will be out of here. " State the leader.

"I'm sorry but we are out of stock " exclaim Makino . " then what are they drinking? is it water I see in their glass " said the Mountain Bandit.

"They are actually drank all the sake I have " replied Makino. Shanks stood up .

"I'm Sorry but it seems that we have drink all of the sake of this place . " Shanks then picked a unopened bottle of sake . "You can have this last bottle if you want, I haven't open it yet. " offered Shanks Kindly. The leader take that as a insult as he smash the bottle on top of Shanks's head. Shocking all of them as Shanks fell to the ground.

"I'm A wanted man with 8 million bounty beri on my head. One bottle of sake isn't enough for me and my men " said the Bandit glaring at Shanks who's still calm.

"Great now the floor's wet. " said Shanks as he bend down to pick up the broken bottle. "you got a rag Makino? "

"I take care of it captain. " replied Makino coming from behind the counter . Before she could do anything, The Leader drew his sword and smashed all the stuff from the counter.

"You like to clean up messes right , then this mess will be more satisfying . " with that the bandit left the pub with his men following behind him.

It got deathly silence in the bar when suddenly all the pirates starts to laugh including Shanks.

"he got you there captain" said a laughing Yassop as he keeps on laughing.

"Talk about loser " said Lucky Roo who also laughing . Shanks who heard them laughing , Joined them laughing which only enraging Luffy.

"Why didn't you fight back!? Yelled an angry Luffy. The whole crew went silence as Luffy continue . " what's so funny about that !, you Guys should Fight back! ." Shanks just look at him .

"Luffy " began Shanks " not everthing can be solve with fighting. Beside , He only spilled some booze on me " state Shanks as he trying to calm the angry 7 years old..

"whatever" said an upset Luffy. " This is Why I hate Pirates " as he continue eating to eat the odd looking fruit he found inside some chest.

Shanks stood up when he Notice that Luffy was ignoring him by eating something." You shouldn't eat out of frustration Luffy" said Shanks.

"Shut up " replied LUffy as he continue eating . That's when Shanks notice that the chest was open and the content was gone.

"Luffy "began Shanks " what are you eating" Luffy Stopped eating and turns to see a very pissed off Shanks.

"Uhhh" was his only answer.

"Don't tell Me you Eat the fruit inside the Chest !" again " uhhh " was the answer. Shanks then grab the boy shoulders and started shaking him.

"You idiot !, do you know what you just eat!? " Luffy only shake his head . " that's was the legendary devil fruit ! when a person eat one of the fruit, they lost their abilities to swim!" yelled Shanks

"What ! No way ! "

"You Dumbass ! "

**Author's Note : you guys may be wondering why I was stoping here, Well the answer is , I stil don't know which Logia Devil Fruit To give him. Give me an Suggestion Please and Tell me what you Think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys , I just want to say thank you so much to those who read my story. Knowing that people read your story really makes you happy and since this is my first story after all . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 1 : Romance Dawn - Part 2**

It was Peaceful at Fushia Village , In fact it was too quiet. The Bar which was always filled with loud ruckus of people was close and the Village was bare. The only sound could be heard was Makino's running footsteps and huffing breath. She was currently running to the Mayor's house hoping that the man will help her save Luffy. As she keep running across the the town, She remembers what happen to get themself into this situation.

**Flashback**

_" They've been away for awhile now " state a bored Luffy as he plays with his drink. He come to the bar today hoping to see Shanks and his crew again. But instead , the Red Haired Pirates went sailing . " Do you feel lonely , Luffy-kun ? smile Makino as she continued cleaning the mug she was holding. " Nope , I haven't forgiven them for the bandit incident yet ." replied Luffy ._

_" I Over-Estimated Shanks, " exclaimed Luffy as he continue playing with his drink. " I thought he was a great pirate , what a disappoitment." _

_" Really? , I thought people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave. " said Makino as she place the mug to clean a glass . _

_" That's because you don't understand ." said a Pouting Luffy. " There are times when a man should fight back! " _

_" Oh ? well I guess I don't know anything then ." _

_" That's right you don't ." replied Luffy. Makino giggled when she saw Luffy pout._

_" Excuse me ." said a voice when the door to the bar was slam opened. " ah... " was the only words Luffy can let out. " Well looks like the pirates aren't here today . It's sure is quiet. " exclaimed the leader . " We're back again ." _

_As the bandits went to find a seat , The leader of the bandit suddenly puts his leg on top of the table with a loud " Bang! " _

_" What are you waiting for ?! , We're Customers ! " said Higuma as he wait for Makino to serve them drinks. _

_" Bring Us Some Sake ! " _

**End Flashback**

That was why she was running with the Mayor , hoping that he could help. Makino was snap out of her thought when they arrive at the center of the town. And in front of her was a beaten Luffy. As Luffy tries to fight back, He was suddenly grab by the face and slammed to the ground ,. courtesy of Higuma ,The leader of the Mountain Bandits.

" Damn It ! "

" A Devil Fruit Users " began the leader . " If I sell him to a cirsus... I"m sure that I will get lots of money. " The bandits laugh at the comment . The leaders rub his chin while giving his arrogant smirk.

" Move your damn foot! You damned baboon !

" Please " Cried the Mayor. " I don't know what Luffy did , and I don't want to argue with you ." the mayor got on his hands and knees " let the child go , I'm willing to pay ! So please let the child go! " The leaders smirk at this .

" As one would expect , It's the elders that knows the proper way to deal with any situation. But I cannot do that, This brat has pissed me off , nothing you"ll do will save him now" state the Leaders, he then drew his sword .

" No ! " cried Makino . Then a familiar shade of red haired came.

" I was wondering why the bar was close ." said Shanks in calm voice who stands behind Makino and the Mayor with the rest of his crew behind him. " It's the bandit again ."

" Luffy " began Shanks " I thought you said your punch are strong as pistol "

" Shut up ! ' yelled Luffy

" Pirates , What are you doing here , are you going to clean up the whole town this time " Mocked The Bandit leaders.

" I suggest you leave right now . " the bandit drew his swords and point it at the red haired captain. " If you get any closer , I might have to kill you "

" Didn't you heard ! Don't come any closer ! " said one bandit as he point his guns on Shanks head . " I'll blow your head off! " threatened the bandit as the others laugh.

" Since you pulled your guns out, I'll guess we'll have to fight. "

" Huh !? What did you say!?

" I said don't use this to scare people " said Shanks. Just as Shanks finish said that , Lucky Roo came from behind and shoots the bandit on the head while he continue eating his meat.

" N...now you done it bastard ! " said one bandit.

" Damn it, that was dirty " siad another .

" Dirty !? " questioned Yassop " who do you think your dealing with "

" Do you think we're saints or something " Continued Ben.

" The People who standing in front of you are pirates ." said Shanks.

" Shut up , " exclaimed one bandit " We just want the kid , not you " Shanks step forward

" Listen up bandits, you can whip food or sake at me began Shanks " Or even spit on me . I can take that as a joke. But ! I don't care what ever reasons you have , I won't forgive anyone who hurt my friends ! "

The leader just laughed " You just a bunch of men who float around a ship all day , and now you want to challenge us ! yelled the leader ." Kill them ! " as all the bandit charge at them with their swords ready .

" I'll take care of this " began Benn while he grab his riffle " This should be easy ". Benn the used the butt of his riffle to took out all the bandits. The leader shock that his men was beaten easily, look at them in horror .

" If you want to fight us , you'll have to bring a whole fleet of marines. Thats when the bandit leader started to freaking out.

" Wait , Hold on a minute! " began the panicking bandit. " The Brat's the one who messed with us first ."

" It's doesn't matter who started it, You have a bounty in your head right. " as soon as Shanks said that, the Bandit threw A smoke bomb to confuse the pirates. When the smoke is cleared, The bandit is gone who took Luffy along with him.

" Oh No " cried Shanks as he grab his head. " Damn it ! We got careless! They got Luffy ! what are we going to do ! " cried a panicking Shanks.

" Calm Down Captian ! " Let's split up and find them! " Said Lucky Roo who tried to calm his captain.

" Sigh , That captain " smile Benn.

**At the sea **

" Hahaha , we look's like we got away ! , who would have thought that a Mountain Bandit will escape by a boat " laughed the bandit as he was holding Luffy by the shirts.

" Damn it ! Let me go you baboon ! " yelled Luffy as he struggling to escape the bandit's hold.

" When I said That I'm going to kill you " began The bandit " I mean it " then the bandit threw Luffy into the water.

Luffy who can't swim , Desperately trying to keep his head out of the sea. While the bandit just laughed, That's when something suddenly rise out of the sea from behind the bandit, and what came out was a giant eel like Monster. The bandit scream as he was devour whole by the sea king. As the creature saw Luffy who was flailing in the waters, it began to swin very fast at Luffy while Opening his big jaw.

As Luffy saw the sea king swimming fast to him, He began to do what one thing he could do , He scream. and right before the creature could swallows the boy, Luffy suddenly found himself at the arm of the Red Haired Pirates.

" Get lost ! " said Shanks in a serious voice. And Just like that, the sea king began to swim away in fear as the Red Haired Pirate continue to glare.

" Thanks Luffy" begin Shanks " Makino told me everthing , thanks for looking up for us ." Luffy then begin to cling on him as he cried even more,

" Oh c'mon , Boys don't cry " said shanks who tries to calm the 7 years old.

" But !...Shanks ! , Your arm ! " scream Luffy as he cry.

" Don't Worry, It's just an arm , as long as you live.. " Said Shanks as he hug the boy with his only arm left.

**Few Hours Later **

" You really going this time ? " ask Luffy

" Yep. we've stayed to long, It's about time we move on, You going to miss me ?" said Shanks while he keeps looking at his men loading their Supplies.

" Yeah , But next time is different, because When I become a Strong Marines , " began Luffy " I'll be an Admial and I'll capture pirates like you." Luffy said determined. Shanks just laughed as he took off his treasured Straw hat and place it on the boy's head. " Alright then , I'll hold your words Luffy , This is my most treasure hat. It was given to me from my former captain. Take good care of it , because when you become a strong Marine like your grandfather , I'll be taking that back. And when you had reach your dream and become an Admiral, I will battle you as a pirate. State A serious Shanks.

Luffy look at him in shock but quikly recovers and yelled back at him " I'll take care of it and when I becomes an Admiral , I'll be giving you back your hat. That's a promise Shanks "

Shanks who was watching him , Laugh and began to head back to the ship when Benn called for him,.

" Bye everyone ! Thanks for the great time ! Take care ! " waved Shanks while Luffy hold take off the hat to look at it.

:" _I'll be an Admiral, Shanks, That's a promise_ " thought Luffy as He waved the Red Haired Pirates Goodbye.

**Author's note: hey Guys here's the second chapter of One Piece : Logia Luffy. There are lot of important things I need to tell you all.. **  
**First : I'll be posting the third chapter a little bit longer since I'm going to take that time to improve my Writings and Grammars . Why because my first language was Chinese. **

**Second : you must notice that I Didn't Write about Luffy's Devil fruit. Well That's because I'm having a hard time to choose which Fruit shoul I give him. **

**third : I'll be starting a poll two days from now and it's about which fruit Sould I give Luffy. sent a suggestion on what fruit I should Give to luffy and I'll be adding that on the poll, **

**And Finaly, I just want to say Thanks you all who read my story and following it. **

**Well Bye .. ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys .. Here's chapter 3, my writing and grammar has not improve yet.. but I'm gonna post this seeing that , I don't have something to do at home.. Well not much to say except that , This Chapter will be about Luffy's Mother an OC I create since they don't tell us who Luffy's mother is on cannon…And Also Luffy getting train by his crazy old man.. Well Enjoy ..I hope ^^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 2 : Heritage , Training and the power of Logia devil fruit !**

Three Months has passed regarding the incident with the red haired pirates, Luffy was not happy about it. He was sad that the man who he saw as a father had left to continue his journey while he was stuck here at Fushia Village. Since Luffy can only start his journey when he was 17. He was determined to get stronger, He had promise shanks that he will be a Strong marine after all , and he intent to keep the promise.

* * *

**Party's Bar **

Makino currently was cleaning the bar. When red haired pirates had left, the bar was back to become quiet. Since the town people only drink at night, She has nothing to do at the bar except cleaning the bar. Makino was wiping a glass of mug when she look at the 7 years old who was drinking his juice with a pout on his face. As she look at the 7 years old boy, She suddenly remember about Luffy's Mother. She had been a childhood friend of Luffy's mother, Ever since they were little, Rose , Luffy's mother always has a dream of joining marine while Makino's dream was opening a pub.

They always had been best friend since childhood And they still are when Rose have joined the Marines. Rose had been very busy after being a marine, With the constant mission she receive , Rose quickly rise on the ranks of marine. She quickly becomes famous. Within two years of becoming marines , she has become the fear " " **Bloody Thorn Rose** " , The famous Assassins that hunts pirates for the World Government. She has always feared by people . It doesn't matter if it was pirate nor marine. With her reputation as the world top assassin, Many have become fear of her.

But it all change when she meet the man. She always have the abilities to read people, to see if they were good or evil. And she was proud of it. But that man, Monkey D. Dragon , has always intrigued her. Among all the people she met , Monkey D. Dragon was the only one who she cannot read and it annoyed her very much.

It took a year for her to get to know him and it took two years for them to start dating. They always spend time together whenever they have time and they were happy about it. Sadly , Dating the world most wanted man always had her worried , Since they were from two different side, They was worried about it. But even the odds against them, They still dating, even the constant advice from Dragon's Father , They still didn't care as long as they were together , They don't have to care about the danger.

One year later, they were a married couple. Makino was happy for her friend and Garp was dancing around in joy. Since he will have a grandson, He going to make his grandson a marine. They was happy with their family was growing big, And Dragon was the happiest man alive since he got to married a special women, He was happy about it. But their happiness gone fast. Dragon was force to gone back to the sea, Fearing for his wife safety, He had no choice . He was the leader of the revolutionary army after all and because of that , he was force to leave his wife.

Luffy was born four years later , Being a single mother, Rose had to quit being a assassins to take care of her son. Not that she can do anything about it , since Luffy's father was the most wanted man after all. He had to left them so that they won't be killed by the World Government. Thinking about her husband made her tears comes out. Dragon was force to leave them. Even if he visit them once in a awhile, It still sadden her that her husband was force to leave them.

At Luffy age of One , Makino was named as Luffy's godmother and the women was happy about it. Since she saw Luffy as her own child anyway and they were happy with their life. With Rose decide to Live with Makino , they was the happiest family. She saw them as her own family after all.

But It all change when Luffy's Second birthday. Pirates have come to Dawn island , they had heard the rumor of " Bloody Thorn Rose " living in dawn island and they was there to kill her off for good. Since they were scared by the famous assassins , The pirates that come to dawn island and started attack the village near Fushia and Rose Who heard about the attack fear that Makino and her son will be hunt and kill left In order to protect her son and the Fushia Village.

She fought the pirates that was hunting her that night, but being a single mother for two years had make her grow weak since she didn't trains after giving birth to Luffy. That night had Rose died . She died fighting the pirates in order to protect Fushia village. That was the night that forever haunts Luffy since that night was the night that his mother died.

**Fushia Village Dock**

On the port of Fushia village, a Large Marine ship can be seen sailing near the village. The ship's crow nest are shaped of a dog house ; it's figure head was a dog head , which has bone in its mouth. It has many sails for the ship as the masts was shaped like bones with dog-paw . Overall , the Vessels was a dog theme ship. One of the major front sails bears the marking HQ-03 under the marine markings. And standing on top of the dog figure head was the legendary marine hero , Monkey D. Garp , The one who capture the pirate king , Gold D. Roger and he was not happy. He have heard from one of his spices that The Red Haired pirates have made Fushia Village their base of operation for two weeks.

After docking near the port, Garp jump out of his ship and took off in a sprint to party'sbar where Makino had live. It took him about a few minutes to arrive there, And when he did , he Kicked the door and saw his grandson who was sitting in the bar looking at him with a scared expression. Garp walked in without saying a word drag Luffy out of the bar leaving an amused Makino who was looking at them.

* * *

**On the street of Fushia Vilage**

" Ne Jii-chan , " began Luffy as he was carried by Garp on his back. " where are we going ? " ask Luffy as he look at at grandfather in confusion.

" I'm going to train you to become a great marine " Garp replied as he went to the direction of the forest. " And you will living somewhere for awhile " while Garp continue to walk as he carry he grandson.

" But I don't want to live somewhere else, I want to live with Makino- Nee " whined Luffy as they went into the forest near the Fushia Village. " I want to meet Shanks again. "

" you wil not be seeing that blasted red haired again ! " Roared Garp as he hit his grandson on the head with a haki enhanced fist which he called the **" Fist Of Love** " as Luffy yelp in pained while he puts his hand on the head that garp punch. While they went deeper into the forest, " You will be living with one of my friends , and don't worry about Makino , I will tell her about it ." Garp state as he look over at shoulders to see his grandson. Luffy could do nothing but pouted as Garp carried him into deeper the forest to began his training.

* * *

**In the Middle Of the Forest**

It took 10 minutes to get deeper into the forest, Luffy was looking around excited as he think about his training he will get from his grandfather. While Luffy was looking around, Garp went to the group of monkeys that was on top of the trees. He was asking the monkeys to fight his grandson since this group was monkeys was a special breed of monkeys that knows how to fight.

" Luffy " Began Garp as he call his grandson to over. " are you ready for your training ?" Garp ask as he look at his seven years old grandson who look excited at the prospect of training. " Yeah ! " yelled an excited Luffy as the boy begin to jump around in joy.

Garp who saw his grandson jumping around like an idiot, smirk as he begin to think what his grandson reaction will be, since fighting the monkeys will be hard as he personally train them. " You will be fighting this monkeys over here " Garp state while he pointing at the group of monkeys who look at the boy in confusion . Luffy who heard his grandpa said that , turn to look at the monkeys who was up at the tree swinging around as they watch the boy carefully.

Luffy in his confusion , turn to look at his grandpa for an answer as Garp laugh while answering his grandson question he saw the confusion on the boy face.

" Luffy , That monkeys are a special breed of monkeys, since I personally train them, Thay are bound to be stronger. " said Garp looking at the seven years old who was beginning to understand. Luffy began to drop into a fighting stance as he remembers the training his grandfather gave him. He wore a serious face as he begin to size up the monkeys who began to drop from the tree that they were standing on.

The monkeys who saw the boy drop into a stance , rush to the boy in speed that not a normal monkeys possess and begin to attack the boy. Luffy begin to yelp in pain as one of the monkeys punch him in the face making him stumble as another monkey kick him in the body making him blown back by the force of the kick. Luffy was in pain as the monkeys began to attack the boy in frenzy of punch and kicks that they remember from their training.

While Luffy was attack by the monkeys , He begin to remember his talk from Shanks about his devil fruit.

**Flashback**

_At the Bar in Fushia Village, two people can be seen panicking as one of them was shaking the other while yelling at him, This was the Red Haired Shanks, Captain of the Red Haired Pirates, Currently was yelling the boy on how stupid he was on eating the devil fruit. _

" _You Idiot! Do you know what you just eat!? " as Luffy only shake his head . " Shanks grab the boy and started to shake him._

" _That was the legendary Devil Fruit! When a person eats one of the fruit , they gained a power , but not before losing their abilities to swim. " Shanks yelled at Luffy as the boy got a star in his eyes._

"_SUGOI! I got a awesome power ! Yelled Luffy as he began to laugh while thinking what his power will be. " What power did I get Shanks ! "._

_Shanks can only signed as he saw the excited seven years old boy. He was worried that Luffy will be sad on losing his abilities to swim. But here he was Dancing around like an Idiot. _

" _That was the Magu Magu No Mi , When you eat the fruit , you body will turn to a magma. While You gained the abilities to create, control and become a lava. You power can also melt a living people if you not careful. " Shanks state as he begun to drink his sake. " You will have to learn how to control your power anchor, that devil fruit is one of the rare fruit. Many people spend their life looking for the fruit. " _

" _SUGOI! " Luffy yelled as he turn to the red haired captain. " How Do I use my power? " Ask a grinning Luffy as he look at Shanks for an answer._

" _I don't know , Try to concentrate on energy or something. " State Shanks as he begin to think. Luffy nod his head as he began to focus. While Focusing on his energy, He begin to fell a heat like energy inside his body. Following his grandpa teaching as he remembers his training on haki, He began to focus the heat like energy on his left arm and thrust it forward. Luffy's arm begun to turn into a molten fist of lava as he shot his arm forward melting the chair in front of him as the red haired pirates startled when they saw the chair melted from the power of of Magu Magu No Mi. _

" _What! " yelled all the people in the bar, shock that the boy manage to use his new power just as he got them._

" _Luffy! How did you do that!? " shanks ask with a gaping look on his face. Luffy turn to the red Haired captain with toothy grin on his face. _

" _I try focus the energy just as you said. " Replied Luffy as Shanks and his crew Startled yet again by the seven Years old boy as Luffy continued. " Jii-Chan though me how to focus my energy. I think It's about haki or something." Luffy begun to think while the red haired pirates got a shock look on their face._

" _What! " yelled all the pirates as Shanks look the boy in shock. " His grandpa though him haki !?"_

" _Shishishishi, you guys look like fish " state Luffy as his stomach growls . " Makino-nee , I'm hungry " Whined Luffy while he turn to look at the giggling Makino who was cleaning the bar. _

" _Luffy ! " Yelled all the pirates as they got an annoyed expression on their face because of being ignored by the boy._

" _Shishishishi "laugh Luffy as he look at their face._

**Flashback end**

Luffy begin to focus as his try to used his devil fruit power. He tried to use the attack from the day with the red haired pirates as Garp got a confuse expression on his face when he saw his grandson got a focus look on his face.

Luffy feeling the heat like energy again , thrust his hand forward as his hand begun to turn into a molten hot lava. Luffy got a grin as he saw his fist turning to a lava just like the other day, Suddenly feeling confident, Luffy shot his hand to the group of monkeys with a smug look on his face.

The monkeys who saw the boy hand turn to magma, began to panic as they try to dodge, but stop when they feel an intense heat as Luffy"s Magma fist hit them, Making them yelled in pain as they were slowly melt by the magma fist. The attack was powerful as it begin to burn the trees that was behind the monkeys, Shocking Garp as he rush to put out the fire, hoping to put it out before the entire forest was burn by his grandson attack.

Luffy begin to dance around as he got a wide grin on his face. He just beat the fighting monkeys, and he was proud of it. He was annoyed when they were attacking him without mercy and he just felt that they deserve it. He got a smug look on his face when Garp hit him on the head making him yelp in pained while he hold his head.

" Luffy ! what just happen !? how did you got a devil fruit !? " Garp ask as he begin to shake his grandson by the shoulders while he coat his hands with haki. " That was the Magu Magu No Mi, It was the fruit that the Marines was looking for! " While he look at his grandson who began to have a comical swirl on his eyes.

" I got it from Shanks " began Luffy as he got a daze look on his face. " I accidently eat the devil fruit that he got from other pirates " said Luffy before he was knock out by his grandfather intense shaking.

" Luffy ! Don't you dare to sleep on me ! you still haven't answer my question ! " Garp yelled at his grandson who laid on the ground knock out but got no answer . Garp gained a tick mark as he look at his knock out grandson.

" Luffy ! "

**Author Note : Hey guys, here chapter three, I know the action was short, But I still have problem on how to write people fighting. Also Luffy's Devil Fruit was the Magu MAgu No Mi . Shocking isn't it. Well it's all thanks to some people who suggest about it and to those who suggest in the review, I have to say thank you for suggesting, But Luffy will have the Magu Magu No Mi. I'm sorry for those who suggest the Kaze Kaze No Mi. Luffy won't have it because I don't think it goes with Luffy. But I might give it to someone, So Kaze Kaze No Mi will be eaten by someone,. Who is it, well you guys just have to wait about it. **

**I'm going to change Sakazuki devil fruit, it will also be a Logia . And he won't be called " Akainu " anymore, since he don't have the Magu Magu No mi , I'm going to gave him a different name. Also what should I gave Luffy Rank when he start his adventure, A vice admiral or a lieutenant . Sent me a review please , Please no Flame . Well see you guys later . Bye Bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here chapter 4. Nothing to say except enjoy, I hope.**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : brothers.**

It was a year later since Garp found out about his grandson devil fruit. A lot have change over the past year, It all started when Garp drag his eight years old grandson to live with Dadan and her group of mountain bandits near Fushia Village. Luffy was sent there to live with Dadan because Garp had claimed that Makino had spoiled him greatly. Garp had told him that in order to become a great Marine, He must not be spoiled much from Makino. Luffy has agree with that and started to live with the mountain bandit. Then nearly a month later, Luffy manage to get to know Ace, an orphan who live with dadan and her group of mountain bandits. He was determined to make Ace his friend seeing that he was the only one who know how to fight. He was following Ace the other day when he saw a group of pirates attacking the boy. Luffy was about to help him when he saw that Ace had beat them easily. And because of that, Luffy had determined to make him his friend.

It was a few days later when he got himself in trouble , He was following Ace everywhere when Sabo appeared and tied him to a tree and try to kill him. He got himself in trouble because he somehow found out the place where Ace and Sabo had put their treasure. He was tied up on a tree when Bluejam, the pirates that Ace beat up the other day came and try to steal the treasure that Ace and Sabo have collected. He tried to protect the treasure from the Pirates but found himself quickly beaten by them seeing that they were an experience pirates, got himself captured when Ace and Sabo appeared and save him from Bluejam pirates. Then from that day on, Ace and Sabo slowly accepted him as their friend, Luffy couldn't have been happier. It was few months later when everything change.

Luffy and Sabo watched as Ace came into the clearing with a bottle of sake and three small bowls.

" What's that for Ace , " ask Sabo as Ace set the bowls down and open the bottle of sake.

" yeah , Don't keep up in suspense Ace , " said Luffy while Ace began to pouring the sake into the bowls.

" Did you know , " Began Ace as he smiled at the two boys who looked at him. " if you exchange sake, you become siblings. " Luffy eyes light up as Sabo smiled at the thought of having them as his siblings.

" Really!? Siblings!? " ask Luffy excited as Ace laugh while handed them each a bowl.

" We may not be on the same side when we grow up. But this will bind us together as sibling, No matter what we are or what we do, nothing can break this! ." The three the clinked their bowl together, " From this day forth , We are brothers ! "

" Yeah ! " and with that , the trio drank their sake knowing that they will forever be siblings.

* * *

**Four years later**

Today was the day Ace and Sabo set out to began their journey to become pirates, It was also the day that they leaved their 12 years old brother behind. Over the past two years, Ace and Sabo had begun training under Garp when Garp heard that his grandson have two new brothers. He had begun training them so that they will be a strong marine like him. He had train them at Marineford for one year before sending them back at Dawn Island. At first, Ace and Sabo agree to become a marine seeing that, becoming a marine will make them protect their younger brother easily. But after receiving the hated glare by most of the elite Marines, They have begun to change their mind and choose to become a pirate instead. Luffy who heard that they choose to be a pirate sad that they had to leave but understand after hearing their both of their reason.

Luffy , Makino and all the people from Fushia village came to see them off as they stood at the dock where Ace and Sabo had a ship to take them both out to the sea.

" Bye, Luffy " said Sabo as he hugged his youngest brother.

" Bye Sabo , " Said Luffy who had a sad look on his face.

" Try not to get in trouble " Said Ace teasingly while he hugged Luffy.

" Try not to fall asleep during a fight, " Luffy replied back as he hugged Ace. Makino and all the villagers laughed as Luffy gave Ace a toothy grin.

" Goodbye Luff " Said Ace as he ruffled his younger brother hair.

" Bye Ace , " State Luffy as he desperately trying to stop his tears from falling. The three siblings gave one last group hug before they Ace and Sabo went sailing on their boat.

Luffy gave his brothers a final waved before turning turn to look at Makino who had tears on her eyes. She had grown closer to the sibling, especially Ace since she was the one who thought him some manners. She had grown to become like a mother to them since Ace were an orphan and Sabo who run away from his home. They were the family she had wished for after her best friend died.

Makino gave them a final glance before turning to Luffy who was looking at her with a worried expression when he saw her that she had tears on her eyes. "Let's go home before your grandfather come back from his meeting okay. " Smiled Makino as Luffy gave a nod before they began walking back to Fushia Village.

* * *

Marineford, an island where the marine headquarters located, it was also the place where many elite soldiers live. Marineford is a crescent moon-shaped island that was composed completed with bricks and steel, with cannons on the edged. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area.

* * *

**Marineford ( Office )**

Inside the office of the marine headquarters, two people can be seen talking to each other. One was a fair skinned and muscular, yet spry, roughly middle-age man with long braided beard and a mustache. Around his head was a large set of afro hair which was cover with a cap. He wear a typical blacked-rimmed glasses with a white and gold full Marine Admiral uniform that was adorned with medals with a oversized marine coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has a kanji for justice on the back of his shirt. This was fleet Admiral Sengoku, the one who commander the entire organization. With him was his long time friend, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Grap, and currently, they were discussing on what to do with Garp grandson, Monkey D Luffy, the one who ate the Magu Magu No Mi.

" Sengoku, Is Borsalino busy right now? " Garp ask while eating a box of cookies. Sengoku, Stopping what he was doing turn to see the marine hero that was sitting at the sofa near him.

" No, I had given the three Admiral some time to rest, After their last mission, I want them to rest. " replied Sengoku while looking at the vice admiral. " why do you ask ? "

"I want him to train my grandson on how to use his devil fruit. With Kuzan taking care his daughter, he was the only one that have time to train Luffy on how to use his devil fruit. " Said Garp while drinking a glass of sake.

"I see. " began Sengoku " what about Sakazuki?, He can train your grandson too, after all he was the strongest among those three. With his training, Luffy will definitely become Strong. " said Sengoku while waiting for Garp to answer.

Garp holding a bottle of sake turn to face Sengoku with a serious expression on his face. " No , With Luffy being the son of Dragon, he will be hated by Sakazuki. Not to mention Sakazuki hatred to Rose. " state Garp while he began to sit down with a sad look on his face as he began to think about his daughter in law.

" Very well , I will ask him if he be willing to train your grandson. " said Sengoku who saw his friend sad face.

" Thank you Sengoku. " said Garp sincerely.

" It's the least I can do for Rose. " replied Sengoku.

**Hey guys , I know this chapter is short, but this chapter is about Luffy meeting Ace and Sabo. Also in this chapter had told about Kuzan daughter, who is it, well you guys have to read to find out. This story will not be like One piece Cannon, There will have a lot of changes.**

**I promise next chapter will be longer, Also Don't forget to Review . **

**Bye Bye ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, Here Chapter 5 I got nothing to say except ,**

**Well Enjoy..I hope**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece **

**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins**

* * *

**Time skip: Five Years Later**

It has been five years since Ace and Sabo left to start their journey as a pirate. Ten years since he ate the Magu Magu No Mi and become a magma human and during those past 10 years, Luffy has trained hard under his grandfather to become strong. Three months after Ace and Sabo left to become a pirate, Garp had brought his grandson to Marineford to start his training to be a marine. He had brought Luffy to live with him in Marineford because he was scared that his youngest grandson will follow his brother's footstep to become a pirate.

During those past few years, Luffy has trained under a new teacher in order for him to master his devil fruit power, it was two weeks after he started to live in Marineford when his grandfather bring a new person to trained him, he was told that his new teacher was one of the world government greatest military power. Hearing the explanation from his grandfather pretty much makes him jumping up and down like an idiot, since this was a chance for him to become a strong marine, he gladly welcome this new person to trained him.

Luffy have become an apprentice under his new teacher in those past few years of his time on Marineford. He had trained hard under Kisaru to master his devil fruit and his teacher pretty much pounded all to knowledge that he needs to know about pirates and marines into his head before he start his journey as a full fledge marine.

Luffy changed a lot since then, he had grown taller during his training, His body was now covered with muscles from all the training he got, but biggest changed is the fact his clothes that he was wearing. Luffy now wears a black jean, Marine combat boots with a red suit on his upper body, And over his shoulders was a white marine coat with the word " Justice " written in kanji on the back of his shirt, and on his shoulders was a black and white kitten that has a red choker with a golden bell on its neck, This was Domino the cat, Luffy was training when he found the black and white cat stuck under a rock, its body was covered with lot of injuries and Luffy feeling sympathy take care of it, And because of that, Domino has a strong affection for Luffy and fstarted to follow Luffy everywhere he go.

* * *

**At the dock of Foosha Village**

" are you sure you want to go Luffy? You can just build a Base here at Foosha Village," Said Mayor Woop Slap. Luffy turn to look at the old man and says.

" sorry mayor, I promise Shanks that I'm going to become an Admiral, I going to keep that promise. " Said Luffy as he hold the precious straw hat. The Mayor just nod his head as Makino walked forward and smiled. " Luffy-kun , You have be careful out there. The sea is a dangerous place after all. " Makino state while she pet Domino on the head.

" Don't worry Makino –nee, I have spend five years training under Sensei after all, If anything happen, I just use my devil fruit power, so you don't have to worry about me Makino –nee . " Said Luffy smiled at Makino.

Makino smiled at Luffy as she started to shed some tears. " Luffy –kun , You be careful out there you hear me, I already lost your mother, I don't want to lose you too." Makino state as she pulled out a 6 foot long odaichi from behind her.

" Luffy –kun " Began Makino as she give Luffy the sword. " This is Masamune, It's your Mother favorite sword, She told me to give your this on your birthday but since you left to train at the marineford with Garp –san , I never had the chance to give you this. "

Luffy hold the blade with a trembling hand as his eyes started to moist with tear. " M..my mother's sword? " Ask Luffy while holding the blade to his chest. Makino nod as she gave a smile.

" Rose want you to have it since she knows that one day when you start your journey, you going to need it. "

Luffy turn to look at Makino and gave the biggest smile on his face. " Makino –nee , when mom died, you always there for me. Even I cause you a lot of trouble, you still smiled at me. I just want you to know that you're like a second mother to me. " Luffy then bow at Makino with Domino follow his example.

" Thank you for being my second mother Makino –nee! "

Makino put her hands in her mouth as she started to cry. Makino run towards the Straw Hat teen and hug him as tight as she could.

" Luffy –kun I should be the one to thank you. When Rose died, You are the one that cheer me up, even thought your mother was the one who died, You always makes me happy. So thank you for being my son." said Makino as she cried into his chest. Luffy gave a smile as he hug Makino. All the people from foosha village cried, touched by moment shared by Makino and Luffy.

Luffy release Makino and started walk towards his boat while Domino jump from his shoulders into the boat as Luffy with Masamune in his arm turn towards all the people from Foosha Vilage.

" Bye everyone , stay well. I promise you all that I will become An Fleet Admiral. "with that, He start his journey as a Marine while Makino and all the villagers waved him goodbye.

* * *

**Few Minutes later, **

While their boat was sailing away, Luffy began leaning back, with his hat over his face. He was enjoying the rocking of the waved when Domino suddenly started to hiss. Luffy hearing the hiss started to stand up as he look over at Domino who still hissing at the sea.

"What's wrong Domino? "ask Luffy when the water in front of him started to ripples and violent. Luffy feeling something wrong, look over it as a sea king started to rise out of the sea with a loud roar scaring Domino as it runs to hide behind Luffy.

" I've been waiting for you Sea Monster, Today is your unlucky day. " Luffy state as he smile mockingly at the sea king.

The sea king feeling insulted give a loud roar as it started to swim at the straw hat Marine with its jaw wide open. Luffy seeing the sea king attack, let out a smirk a he pulled his hand back. " I'll show you what I've learn in this past ten years. " Luffy then throws his fist towards the beast as he called out his attack. " **Great Eruption! "** Luffy unleashes a molten fist of magma right between the eyes of the beast, Burning and melting the beast as it flew back from the attack. Luffy smile as he look at Domino who was at his shoulders.

" We should wait for a few minutes before we can eat it" Luffy then walked across the land mass that he made from his magma and pick up the meat and brings them aboard his ship as he and Domino started to sail away.

* * *

**Few Hours later,**

Luffy and Domino was sleeping on their boat enjoying the wave. They have eaten all the meat they got from the sea king few hours ago, and went to sleep. When suddenly their boat started sailed fast. Luffy feeling something wrong, got up and saw a huge whirlpool that his boat was sailing into.

Luffy signed while Domino was looking at its master with a worried expression on its face.

"what should I do , my adventure can't ended here. "

Luffy thought for awhile. While he was thinking, his boat was sailing into the whirlpool when he suddenly got an idea. Luffy went to throw the content of the barrel he found few hours ago, went inside with Domino in his hand and sealed the barrel shut.

Hearing the whirlpool, Luffy started to feel dizzy before passing out with Domino following his example.

* * *

**Few hours later**

Luffy was sleeping soundly in the barrel while holding a sleeping Domino on his chest when they were woke up by sound of talking outside.

"Move aside Coby. " said one of the voice that was talking.

"Let's open this barrel and drink it together." Spoke a voice while a timid voice who Luffy presume as Coby speak.

"But If the captain find out, we'll be-" before getting cut off by another voice.

"She won't find out unless Coby tell her. "

"You won't tell captain won't you Coby? " spoke the first voice.

"n –no I won't tell anyone, I promise " Coby timidly speak.

"See, So let's open it up and find out just what inside. " as one of the pirates began to open the barrel, Luffy suddenly burst out of the top . The pirate flew and crashed into a wall behind them. He slid down on the floor unconscious.

"Ah! What a nice nap that was! " Luffy shouted while Domino gave a big yawed as it hung onto his master shoulders. Coby and the pirates look at him with a shocked look on their face.

"Huh? Who are you guys? " Luffy asked in confusion while Domino was sleep on it master shoulders.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU! " yelled all the pirates as they unsheathe their blade before a mace was thrown.

"Stop Slaking around! " Yelled a voice while the building that was hit by the mace collapse. Luffy just shrugged as he went outside with Coby followed him from behind.

While Luffy continue walking forward, Coby who was behind him decided to ask him a question.

"Um…are you alright? Coby ask, a bit wary of the man.

" Shishishi, I'm fine, just a little surprised. That's all. " Luffy replied as he turn to look at the purple haired boy.

"I am Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy, may I ask your name. " Luffy ask politely as he remembered the manners Makino thought him.

" Re…Rear Admiral !? " yelled Coby with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, It's not a problem is it? " Ask Luffy while Domino who hung onto his shoulders started to awake.

"N..No.. I'm just shock that's all." Said Coby as he rub the back of his head. "My name is Coby ,what is an Rear Admiral Like you doing here? "

"Shishishi, I just start my journey today, you see I've been a marine for 5 years now since I used that time to train. I just Started my journey today. " Said Luffy while Domino look around at it"s surrounding before giving a " meow " to its master. Luffy look over his shoulders to his pet cat who was looking behind them.

" Ne..what are you doing here anyway? Are you pirate? " Ask Luffy while Domino started to hiss at what was behind them.

Coby who look at the cat, turn his attention back to the Straw hat wearing Marine. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a voice erupted behind them making Domino hiss more. Luffy and Coby turned to see a fat lady entering the clearing with a her crew member.

" Alvida –sama !" Coby squeaked in fear while Luffy tilled his head in confusion as he look at Coby for an answer.

" Who's the fat lady?" Luffy ask while pointing at Alvida. Coby, Alvida and all her crew stood there with their mouth wide opened.

" L..Luffy –san !" coby yelled. " You can't say that!" He shouted.

" Why not? She just an pirate aren't she? I can call her whatever I like. Beside it's my job to captured pirates like her." Luffy calmly replied. Alvida raised her club as she about to swing it at them.

"CAPTURE ME! LIKE RUNT LIKE YOU COULD DO IT! " Alvida yelled while Domino hiss at her after hearing the insult she gave to its master. Alvida roar in rage as she order her men to attack the Straw hat marine.

"BOYS! KILL THEM!" Coby fearing for his life went hiding behind a small ship as Alvida's men walked toward the Straw hat marine with their weapon drawn ready to kill the boy.

"Any last word you brat? " Ask Alvida mockingly as Domino hiss at her. " I'm going to kill you both, starting from that cat."

"You're an fat old hag."

When the word came out of Luffy's mouth, the pirates all pull out their gun and aim it at the boy. " Fire! " yelled Alvida in anger as all of them fire at Luffy, however was shocked when the bullets pass right through him and started to melted. Luffy look at them mockingly, pull his hand back as his fist started to turn into a hot molten lava.

" **Great Eruption! "** Luffy shout as he thrust his fist to the group of pirates. Alvida stood there frozen as all her men yelled in pained as they slowly melted by the lava fist.

" What!" Alvida yelled in shocked. Alvida Shocked expression slowly turns into rage as she raised her mace ready to attack the magma teen." Weakling! I'll Kill you my self." Alvida rush towards Luffy as she pull back her mace ready to smash it at the marine.

" **Soru." **Luffy quickly vanish leaving a shocked Alvida who just miss her attack. Luffy suddenly appear behind her with Masamune held in his hands.

" **Shajiku No Ame ( Axle of Rain ) "** Luffy charged towards Alvida and thrust Masamune through her body making her scream in pain as she drop onto the ground Unconscious.

Coby who had been watching the whole fight comes out of the hiding with a look of awe on his face while Luffy sheathed Masamune and put the odaichi on his back. Domino who hung onto his shoulders the whole fight gave out a mewl as it lick its master face. Luffy just laugh and pet Domino on the head.

" How did you do that? You just beat them all instantly." Coby ask with his mouth wide open.

" I've told you that I train in Marineford for 5 years, I learned many things from my sensei in those 5 years. " Luffy said with Domino on his shoulders pulls out a Den Den Mushi from his pocket and started to dail a number.

The Den Den Mushi rings a few times before someone pick it up.

" This is Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy reporting that Pirate Alvida and her crew had been deal with. " The Straw Hat marine said to the Den Den Mushi.

" Good Work Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy. A ship will be dispatched to pick them up. " Luffy smiled at this while Domino gave a mewl.

" Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy out. " Luffy put the Den Den Mushi back into his pocket as he turn to look at the purple haired boy.

" Let's go Coby" Luffy then walked towards where Alvida's Ship are.

" H..Hai Luffy.." Coby stammered as he follow Luffy.

* * *

**A/N ****Hey guys here chapter 5, well I tried my best to write the story and sorry if the story got many grammar error, My first language was Chinese after all. I try my best to improve it.**

**So I just want to say, Review please , and please no flame. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here a super long Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pirate hunter Zoro**

It has been a week since Luffy left Foosha Vilage with his pet cat Domino, He had defeated Iron Mace Alvida, a pirate hailed from the east blue sea, and he was proud of it. Since capturing one pirate from the east blue, it means that there's one pirate from east blue that he won't have to worry about.

Luffy and Coby were now in a small boat that they got from Alvida's Ship. It was a decent size for one or two people.

Luffy had quickly learned that Coby was a civilian before become Alvida's Cabin boy. He had pity the boy for his luck.

"You're pretty stupid and useless you know that? Luffy said while petting Domino who was at his shoulders.

"I uh..I guess you could call me that.." Coby shook his head. He was depressed that he had disappointed a Marine. He had always dream to be a marine, but now he might not become a marine anymore.

"Shishishi, Tell me how you become Alvida's Cabin boy and I might recommend the higher ups to let you be a Marine. " Luffy point his finger at the purple haired boy.

Coby eyes light up as he looked at the Rear Admiral with hope.

" I was fishing two years ago and I accidently walked into their ship, I had to become a caretaker for the ship for these two years to stay alive..! " Coby told Luffy who was petting Domino on the head.

"Shishishishi, I don't like you!"

"Guh! " Coby felt like he got stab by a sword after hearing the word.

Coby got depressed when he heard that. He had hope that after hearing his story, Luffy would take him to be a marine, but he was losing hope that he would become a marine.

" Shishishishi, But I like you coby. " Luffy laughed as he grinned at him.

"Wh..what!? What do you mean Luffy –san? " Coby asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Shishishishi, you've become their caretaker for two years to survive, and you also become Alvida's cabin boy even she always beat you up. " Luffy looked at the purple haired boy. "Coby, you got my respect because of that. " Said Luffy while Domino gave out a mewl.

"Thank you so much Luffy –san! " Coby bowed at Luffy with tears in his eyes.

"Shishishishi." Luffy only laughed while Domino turned his head to look at the sea.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

They had arrived at the coast of shell town. Luffy was leaning back with his hat over his eyes while Domino was at his shoulders looking at the small town in front of them.

"Luffy –san we're near shell town." Said Coby who was steering the little boat they're in. Luffy began to got up as he look at the Marine base that was stationed near the village.

"We're finally at the marine base! " Luffy yelled in excitement as Domino followed its master example.

"You're really great Coby! We've actually reached our destination! "

" Luffy –san , That's the basic of navigation, If you wander around the sea without the knowledge of navigation you're going to be lost at sea. " Coby said while looking at the rear admiral, shocked that the person with high position could be so carefree.

"You should at least find a navigator to join yo- " Coby was cut off as Luffy walked away , ignoring the lecture that Coby wanted to give him.

"Let's go find something to eat, Domino " Luffy said Walking forward while Domino give a mewl to it's master.

Coby signed. He had thought that a Rear Admiral like Luffy was a man that was going to do their job seriously. Coby signed again as he followed Luffy into the town.

* * *

They had found a restaurant to eat. Luffy had paid for their meal since he had received the money from the bounty he got from defeating Alvida, He was able to paid for their food.

Luffy patted his stomach as he gave a content sigh while Domino lay down on the table asleep.

"That was a good meal. " said Luffy patting his stomach. " But I wonder why they all looked at me like that? " Luffy asked as he looked at the crowd that was looking at him with a scared expression.

"_That's strange..! It's like they were scared of marine. "_Coby thought as he looked at the crowd that was trying to sit far from them.

"I think we should go see the person who in charge of this town." Suggest Coby. "Who is in charge commanding this town Luffy –san"

"Hmm, I think it's someone named Morgan, He's a Captain." Luffy said while trying to remember what his grandfather had told him. The crowd not only jumped but run out of the restaurant after hearing Lieutenant Morgan name.

They both left the restaurant, Coby was wondering why the populace was scared of Captain Morgan while Luffy just laughed. Domino was looking at the crowd who look scared.

"Shishishishi! What an interesting restaurant! I got to there again. "Luffy laughed while Coby who was standing near him sweat drop at his antic.

"I don't understand why they'd be scared after hearing Captain Morgan named, and they were scared after looking at you too Luffy –san. Coby said with a frown on his face.

Luffy kept on walking with his hands on his pocket while Domino looked around bored.

"Well, He could've done something wrong, right? I mean Grandpa did ask me to investigate." Luffy smile as he kept on walking.

"Impossible! He's a marine! He's a good guy!" Coby couldn't bear the thought of people bad mouthing marines.

Luffy lowered his hat a bit. His face was showed by his hat. "I'm serious Coby. He could be bad, I spend five years in Marineford and I saw many marines was corrupt, especially the people from the World Government. "

Coby said nothing as he kept on walking with a frown on his face.

* * *

They eventually arrive at the marine base.

Luffy thought it look ugly. This place felt a little like a facility. He could sense fear and pain in the air. Luffy always hated it how all the marine base looked, seeing a marine base always making him disappoint how ugly it was. He was determined on making it looked cooler after he had become an Fleet Admiral.

"Let's go Coby, The sooner you become a marine the better." Luffy said smiling at Coby who look nervous.

"B..But I'm not prepare yet!" Coby said nervously. "Beside, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking.."

Luffy ignore Coby as he jumped up to the wall to grab the ledge. As He pulled himself up, Domino gave his master a mewl as he gaze in front of them. Luffy hearing his pet cat mewl, turn to look at the field in front of them.

Coby managed to jumped high enough to grab a ledge. As he pulled himself up, He saw what Luffy and Domino was looking at and dropped down due to fear.

In front of them was a man wearing a plain white shirt, a black pants with a green haramaki wrapped around his waist. This was Roronoa Zoro, a famous pirate hunter that sent shiver to the spine of many pirates from east blue.

"So he's Zoro huh? Looks to me those ropes are easy to break to me." Luffy said looking at the man, while Domino jumped down from his shoulders to the ledge. "This was the famous pirate hunter? He looks pretty weak to me." Luffy was disappointed, This was the "Pirate Hunter " Roronoa Zoro?

"Stop joking around! He's a demon in human body! That man hunts pirates for living. I heard he was supposed to be extremely strong and violent!" Luffy just looked at Coby with a raised eyebrow.

Before Luffy could reply, Zoro had spotted him.

"Hey! You! Could you come here and untie me? Said Zoro grinning at Luffy even thought he saw what Luffy was wearing. "I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted."

"Look he's smiling" Luffy smiled back, He had thought that Zoro was strong if he could still smiling after tied up for that long.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give the rewards. I'll keep my word."

Before any of them could say anything, a girl pulled up a ladder next to Coby, scaring the hell out of him. The girl shushed him as she jumped over the wall and ran up to Zoro with a bag in her hands.

Coby demanded Luffy to save the girl from the demon. The Luffy ignore him as he pet Domino on the head.

"Do it yourself." Luffy said without looking back at Coby.

They watched as the girl pleaded at Zoro to eat the rice ball that she made for him, but Zoro refused, growing fearsome on each attempt. Luffy thought that the rice ball looks good as he drooled over the food.

"Roronoa Zoro! Don't pick on little kids. "State a voice coming from the entrance.

Coby hid behind the wall while Luffy kept on watching with an impassive look on his face. They learned that the blonde man in a suit was named Hemelpoo and he was the son of Captain Morgan. Luffy watched with a serious look on his face. He was angry that the man was using as his father's named. He had officially making marines look bad.

They watched the exchange between Helmepoo and Zoro. The blonde man stole the rice ball from the girl and spat it out and step on it. Luffy watched with an impassive face as they watched how the man made the girl cry.

Hemelpoo ordered the two marines that were guarding him to toss her over the wall. They didn't want to carry out the order but was forced by Hemelpoo who threatened to tell his dad about it.

They ducked under the wall. They don't want to be seen. The girl was thrown over the wall, and Luffy without warning jumped to catch her before she hit the ground.

Coby runs over them as he checked over the girl to see if she had any injuries, and Domino who saw his master jump to save the girl, went over his master shoulders, who just standing up while getting rid of the dust.

He looked back at the wall as he clicked his tongue in frustration. He could not believe how corrupt the marine here at shell town.

Zoro watched in disgusted as Hemelpoo and his guard left the marine base with the blonde man laughing all the way.

"You're still here?" asked Zoro once he spotted Luffy who was on top of the ledge.

"My name is Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy, the man who's going to be a Fleet Admiral." Luffy state as he calmly walked towards the man with his hands in his pocket.

Zoro was in shock, he could not believe that the young man in front of him was a Rear Admiral. He shook his head. " I don't care if you a Rear Admiral or not. I'll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of. "

"Ah is that so "smiled Luffy, He already like the man. " I guess that's too bad then."

Luffy walked towards the rice ball and scooped it in his arm. He didn't want to waste a food.

"Hey wait a second!" Luffy saw that Zoro was looking at the rice ball in his hand.

"Can you give it that me I was going to eat it."

"You want to eat this? But it's all muddy." Luffy said eying the rice ball that was in his hand.

"Shut up." began Zoro as he opened his mouth. "Just give it to me. It's not yours."

Luffy grunted in disappointment, but did what he was told. He watched the swordsman chew it with tears in his eyes.

"Tell the girl I said thanks. " Said Zoro as he look at the blade that was at the side of the Straw hat Marine. " Nice sword you got there."

"Thanks" Luffy turned around and started to walked away with a wide grin on his face. Domino gave a "meow "while Luffy rub the cat on the head affectionately.

* * *

Later Luffy and Coby went to the girl's house who's named was Rika. Luffy told Rika How Zoro ate her food and liked it. "Really!?" Rika asked happily.

"Yeah, he ate the whole thing," Luffly answered while Domino went to the girl and lick her face making the girl giggle.

"I can't believe it. I thought Zoro was a bad guy." Coby said looking at Rika who was playing with Domino. Rika who heard what Coby said turn to look at him.

"Big Brother is not evil! Big Brother didn't do anything wrong, It just that the people in this town are afraid of him. "Rika said as she looked down at the floor with a sad look on her face. Domino went up to Rika and licked her at the face. Rika smile as she patted Domino on the head.

**Flashback**

"_Step aside! Step aside! Hemelpoo called out was he walked down the street arrogantly._

"_Make way for my Doggy. The dog that he called was actually a wolf and it was terrorizing the town people. Hemelpoo with a sword in his hand point it at the town people as he laugh arrogantly at them._

"_Move out of the way! Anyone who doesn't move away will be executed! Hahahaha!_

_They went into Rika's family tavern and proceed to eat the food on the table._

"_Stop it! You stupid wolf! "Rika shrieked as she swung a broom at the Wolf._

"_Rika, get away from there! " Rika's mother, Ririka shouted, hoping her daughter would be safe._

"_You got a problem with how my pet is behaving? Hemelpoo asked smugly. The wolf feeling angry that it was hit by the girl let out a howl as it pounced to attack Rika._

_**WHAM!**__ Before the wolf could even reach her, a barstool suddenly smashed at the wolf knocking it out while Hemelpoo shrieked as he looked at his pet wolf._

"_Who the hell are you?" Hemelpoo demanded swinging his sword wildly as he looked at the culprit. "Don't you know who I am!?"_

"_Do I looked like I care? "The culprit asked. The man continued eating as he ignoring the blonde haired idiot. "I'm trying to eat here. Leave now you disturbing the people here."_

"_RAAHH! " Hemelpoo screamed in rage as he charged towards Zoro and swung his sword at him. Zoro lashed out with his leg and kicked the blonde haired man sword out of his hands. The Sword went flying as it embedded in the ceiling._

"_AAHHH! " Hemelpoo screamed in pained as Zoro punched him in the face, sending the blonde haired man crashing into the wall behind him._

_Zoro drew one of his swords and pointed it at Hemelpoo who got a scared expression on his face. " You getting on my nerves. Zoro said as Hemelpoo whimpered in fear. "You and that stupid mutt of yours"_

"_Ahahaha." Hemelpoo chucked. "You do realize if my dad found out about this, He'll execute the girl and her mother." _

_Zoro cast a glanced at Rika and her mother who looked scared._

"_How about we make a deal?" Hemelpoo asked. Zoro turn back at Hemelpoo and cast him a cold glared." In placed of those two, I will tied you instead, for...say a month. You survive that one month, l will let you go and left this two in peace. What do you say? "_

_Zoro was quiet for couple of second before speaking. "You got yourself a deal."_

"_Hehehehe" Hemelpoo laughed. "Done, you better ready yourself pirate hunter."_

_Zoro just looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

**Flashback End**

" It has been three weeks since then, Hemelpoo keeps punching him and kicking him while brother was tied up. He's being unfair! "Rika concluded as she finished her story.

"So that's how he ended there." Coby muttered, shocked at what the marines had done.

Luffy was quiet as he kept his gaze down. He just remembered that his grandpa had told him that the marine in shell town was suspected to be corrupted, that's why he was told to investigate.

"Luffy –san, what are you going to do? Coby asked looking at the Rear Admiral.

"You're a marine aren't you? You got to save Zoro –nii. " Luffy just smiled at the girl as he rubbed the girl's hair.

Suddenly the door to the tavern was slammed open. Hemelpoo entered the pub with a smug looked on his face while his escort was looking down in shame.

"I'm hungry! Waiter get your ass over here!" Hemelpoo shouted as he slammed his foot on the table.

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot. Everyone tomorrow I decided to execute the pirate hunter, look forward to it, hehehehehe. " Hemelpoo laughed arrogantly. Luffy approached him from behind with a tighten fist.

**BAM! ** Luffy punched Hemelpoo in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"You…you just hit me!" Shrieked Hemelpoo as he held his face where Luffy just punched him.

"Luffy –san! No!" Coby pleaded as he desperately holds Luffy back."You can't hit him."

"You scum! You're just a whiny brat who used your father's rank. He's nothing but a corrupt marine who was a power hungry fool, and thanks to you, he just labeled as a traitor."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the marine base, a large figure sat in a chair that faced the window. He wore a light blue marine coat with a high collar, he wore a black shirt underneath with a pair of blue pants and a pair of black boots. Beside him was a man who wore a white marine shirt, black pants with a baseball cap with a letter Marine at it, in his face was an eye patch that covered his right eye while his left eye was grey.

"I am great! " The large man said. "Isn't that right Lieutenant Lind? "

"Yes Captain Morgan. "Said the now named Lind as he quietly chuckle.

"But there's hasn't been that much tribute to me lately. " Morgan said calmly.

"Kufufu, maybe they are not afraid of you anymore captain "laughed the Lieutenant.

Before Morgan could reply, the door to his office slammed opened as a wounded Hemelpoo entered. "FATHER! There's some people I want you to kill. "

Lind smirked at Hemelpoo form. "_oya oya, It seems that something interesting happen. Hopefully they will give me some entertainment."_

* * *

Zoro was sleeping when he was woke up by a familiar face.

"Huh? you again? " Zoro Didn't looked pleased with Luffy appearance. "I've told you that I won't join you. I'll just have to wai- "

Zoro was cut off when Luffy held up a hand while Domino was looking at Zoro curious. " Hemelpoo lied, He's going to execute you tomorrow." Luffy said calmly. Zoro paused. This news hit him greatly.

He signed, He didn't like being lied to, but he didn't want to be a government dog.

"Everyone already saw you as a bad guy, but I can clear that if you join me." Said Luffy, looking at Zoro with a serious looked on his face. Coby behind him look around nervously.

"That's not the point. I have my own things to do. I can't be tied by anyone!"

"But that didn't stop Hemelpoo from tying you up." Luffy said cheekily.

Zoro eye twitch as he look back at the Rear Admiral. He didn't like that cheeky smile on his face.

"That's not the point! I won't be a government dog."Zoro yelled while Domino looked up at the roof of the base.

"I don't care! You're joining me! Luffy pouted. He wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Don't decide that on your own" Zoro shout while his eye twitched.

"Anyway, I heard that you used sword. Where is it? " Luffy asked hoping to distract the man with his word.

"Blondie took them from me."

"I see, well if I got your sword back for you! You're going to join me or else I won't give them back to you! " Luffy grinned at Zoro while Coby sweat drop at him.

Luffy ran off with Domino towards the marine base before Zoro could protest.

"What the hell?! That's Dirty! " Zoro yelled in frustration.

"Come back here!"

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the marine base, a large project was going on. "Alright steady, lift her up!"

"Father! That kid hit me! Why won't you help me? Even you didn't hit me! "

"Do you know why I never hit you before?" Morgan asked glaring down at his son.

"Because you loved me? " Hemelpoo answer meekly. Morgan suddenly slapped him on the face which sent the blonde haired man crashing into the wall.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH HITTING! " Morgan yelled in rage.

"kufufu, this is interesting. " Laughed Lind when he saw Hemelpoo got slapped.

"Why do I have to clean up your mess? Asked Captain Morgan as he patted axe that was imbedded to his arm which was why he was named "Axe-Hand Morgan". Morgan continued to smoke his cigar as he looked at Hemelpoo with disgust.

"I don't mind you use my status, but don't fool yourself, I am the great one, not you! " yelled Morgan as Hemelpoo whimpered in fear.

Lind Chuckle as he began to thought. " _Kufufufu you're just making yourself a fool Morgan."_

Morgan calmed down a bit as he faced his son. " Rumor has it that someone snuck into the execution site."

"You mean that little girl?" Asked Hemelpoo, confused by the sudden question.

"So you kill her right" Questioned Morgan.

"Huh? No..She's just a little girl!" Hemelpoo replied. "She didn't even know what she was doing!"

"You! " Captain Morgan shouted while pointing at the marine next to him." Go into the town and Kill her!"

"But Captain, she's just a little girl." The marine protested. " I couldn't do that!"

"Couldn't do it huh?" questioned Morgan as the roof become deathly quiet." Then die! " Morgan brought down his axe hand and cleaved the marine in half making all the marine minus Lind who just chuckle in amusement yelled in shock.

" First Lieutenant! "

"You didn't have to kill him! " Screamed Hemelpoo, shocked that his father would do something like that.

"FIND HER! " Morgan yelled in rage. "BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL. " All the marines stand up straight.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Luffy ran towards the base as he looked around in confusion. He didn't have a clue where he should began, he couldn't go in the base just like that too since he was investigating.

Luffy was looking around when he heard Domino called out to him. Domino was looking at the roof where something was sticking up from there. Luffy's leg began to change into magma as he crouch down ready himself, with a burst of magma, he rocketed himself up, but was going too fast. Trying to stop himself, he quickly grabbed something else and pulled himself towards the base.

* * *

"Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue..?!" Morgan demanded to a marine who looked extremely scared. "And you went ahead and damaged it!?"

"I'm sorry! I'll go fix it right away..!"

"This statue represent me, damaging it means you don't respect me! Said Morgan as he raised his axe to cleaved the marine when something began to fall from the sky.

"Oh no! " Luffy exclaimed while Domino hung tightly on his shoulders. "I'm going too fast!"

Luffy began to decent to the ground at extremely fast rate when he grabbed a rope that was used to pulled the statue. Luffy fell to the ground safely but the rope snapped in his hands making the statue fell down and broke in half.

Morgan, Hemelpoo and all the marines all watched in shock while Lind laughed in amusement.

Luffy sweat drop as he saw the statue broke in half. He turn to looked at Captain Morgan who was shaking in rage. " Um...oops, sorry. "

"RAHHHHH! " Yelled Morgan in rage as he brought down his axe at the Straw hat Marine. " **Soru** " Luffy quickly vanish as he suddenly appeared beside Hemelpoo . "I've been looking for you!" said Luffy was he began to drag Hemelpoo into the base.

"WAAAAA! LET ME GO! DAD, HELP ME! "Hemelpoo screamed as he started to shed some tears.

"Th..they headed to the main building," said a marine officer.

DO NOT LET THAT MAN ESCAPED!" yelled Morgan in rage. One of the marines turned to look at him. "But Sir, his wearing a marine coat. "

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS A MARINE! I WANT HIM DEAD! "

"YES SIR!"

Lind was at the side watching in amusement when he heard some commotion down at the execution site. "_Oya, it either that boy was brave or stupid. Kufufu I'm going to enjoy this." _Thought Lind as he began to remove his eye patched. Behind the eye patch was a red colored eyed that has a letter six in written in kanji.

* * *

Back at the execution ground, Coby was trying to untie the pirate hunter's binding. " Oi! Stop that, If you help me, They going to kill you!" said Zoro as Coby ignored him.

"You shouldn't be arrested!, I can't stand those kind of Marines! I'm going to become a real marine! Just like Luffy –san who was determined to be a Fleet Admiral! Coby said determined.

"What? I thought he was joking. "said Zoro.

"Heheh..I was shocked to when he said that when I first met him, But Luffy –san was serious about it." Smile Coby.

* * *

Back at the marine base, Luffy was running while dragging Hemelpoo on the ground. They were currently chased by Marines.

"Where is Zoro's swords? Luffy asked while still dragging Hemelpoo on the ground.

"I'll ..I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!" said Hemelpoo who got a daze looked on his face.

Luffy suddenly stop to let the blonde haired man talk. "Where is it? "

"There inside my room, we already walked past it." Hemelpoo weakly raised his arm to pointed at the room behind Luffy.

"Why didn't you say earlier? Luffy state as he punch Hemelpoo in the face.

"That's Hurts! Don't hit me!" Luffy continued to punch Him when Domino suddenly hissed. Luffy turn his body only to meet three marines with their guns pointing at him.

"Don't move! Raised your hands above your head! " One of the marines said. Luffy suddenly got serious expression on his face as he calmly looked at the marines.

"You dare to point your guns at your higher up? " Luffy calmly said while the Marines began to panic. "My name is Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy and I was sent here by Vice admiral Garp to investigate the marine base in shell town. "

"Rear..Rear Admiral! " state one of the marine in shocked. Luffy just look at them calmly while Hemelpoo looked in shocked, he didn't know that the straw hat teen was a higher rank marine than his father.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US SIR!" The marines salute at Straw hat wearing boy. Luffy just nod as he turned to looked at Hemelpoo who was now looking even scared.

"Here! " Luffy suddenly throw the Blonde haired man at them. Hemelpoo screamed as he went flying into the wall unconscious.

* * *

Coby was crying for his life while he holds his bleeding shoulders as Zoro looked at the boy in shocked, when they suddenly heard the voice of Axe hand Morgan behind them.

"You guys planning to start a revolution against me? " Morgan asked angry as he glared at them. "Because of this you guys are labeled as a criminal to marines. " Morgan turned to the marines.

"Take aim!"

"_NO! I can't afford to die yet! "_ Zoro thought to himself as he stared at the marines who raised their rifles. "_I still have thins I need to settle!"_

_**Flashback**_

_A black haired girl and a younger Zoro _can_ be seen dueling with a bokken. The girl broke through Zoro's two-sword defence and hit her bokken on his face, knocking him out._

"_Kuina wins"_

" _Zoro who uses two swords loses!"_

"_Kuina is in the lead with 2000 wins to zero."_

"_You're weak Zoro" the girl sais as she hold the bokken on her shoulders. " how pitiful, A boy and so useless? _

"_Hey! Zoro isn't weak!"_

"_Yeah! Zoro is the best in dojo!"_

"_Even in sparring with adults he's still very good."_

_The girl turn to the group of boys who said that to her. " Is that so? He still weaker than me, even if he uses two swords, he is still useless. Admit defeat that you lost." She said walking away from him._

"_DAMN IT KUINA!" Zoro yelled in anger as he began to stand up." You fiend! You really makes me angry!" _

"_You lost again? What a pity Zoro." A guy with a glasses and a pony tail spoke._

"_SENSEI! " yelled all the student before surrounding him. _

"_Sensei, you've been training her secretly because she's your daughter aren't you?"_

"_No! No such thing! "_

"_Don't lie to us sensei!"_

"_Damn it! Why can't I defeat her!? " Zoro yelled throwing his bokken to the ground._

"_But Zoro, Kuina is older than you."_

"_Even adults can't beat me! " Zoro snapped at his Sensei. " I want to sailed to become the world number one swordsman. I won't lose to her again! " before running out of the dojo._

_Later that night, Zoro run up to Kuina who was practicing._

"_Zoro?" Kuina asked in confusion. _

"_Kuina! Duel with me! I've brought a real katanas!"_

"_With me? Okay then." They went to a field near the dojo._

" _Let's go!" _

" _Come on!" the two clashed their swords, both swinging their swords with ease, with Zoro used a two swords style and Kuina with a single. Zoro who wasn't used to real swords lost the duel while Kuina stand in front of him with a serious look on her face. _

"_My 2001__st__ victory. " Kuina said calmly while Zoro began to cry._

"_Damn it! I don't believe this! " _

_They went back to the Dojo with Kuina sat at the steps._

"_Actually, the one who should be sad is me.." _

"_Eh? "_

"_When a girl grows up, she will lose to a guy in physical strength.. I'm going to fall behind you guys soon.." Kuina said with a sad face. " Don't you said you want to be the world number one swordsman? Papa said that girls will never be the world's number one. "_

"…_."_

" _It's good that you're a guy, I want to be the world's number one too. My chest started to develop, if only I were a guy." Zoro got an angry look as he stand up. _

"_You telling me after you beat me!?" Zoro yelled in anger. "That's unfair! To become like you is my ambition!"_

"_Zoro.."_

"_Does that mean is I beat you one day, It not because my strength but you making me like an idiot!? " Zoro yelled as he walked up to Kuina. " Let's make a promise, one of us must become the world number swordsman. Let's see who can reach that goal first._

"_Stupid, you are a person who lost to me! I promise you! "_

_The very next day,_

"_Oh no, Zoro something terrible had happened, Kuina. She..she fell down from the stairs and broke her neck. She..She died! "_

_Zoro who heard that run to the room where Kuina's body was began to cry as he run up to her and started to yell._

"_YOU BASTARD! WE MADE A PROMISE TO EACH OTHER, AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY1!?"_

"_Human are really fragile Zoro.." _

"_Sensei! Please gift me with her sword.." Zoro bowed before Kuina's father who looked at Zoro calmly._

"_Okay" He handed the green haired boy the sword. Zoro picked it up with tears before declaring._

"_I WILL BE EVEN GREATER! I WILL BE THE WORLD'S NUMBER ONE SWORDSMAN,JUST YOU WAIT KUINA!." _

_**Flashback end**_

"_I made a promised! _Thought Zoro as he looked at the group of Marines who about to shoot at him, _"I cannot die here!"_

"FIRE!" Captain Morgan ordered as the Marines began to fire their rifles.

"**Soru!" **Luffy suddenly appeared between them making Zoro yelled in shocked.

The Marine had fired just as Luffy suddenly appeared. He was looking at them with a crazed grin on his face. Lind who was looking from the roof raised an eyebrow when he saw the grin.

Luffy Keep his grin on his face as he hold Masamune in his left hand. He began to cut through the bullets with ease. Everyone looked at the boy in shocked as he cut all through all the bullets with a smile on his faces.

" …what are you..?" Zoro asked in shocked. He was wide eyed with the impressive bladework showed by the boy.

Luffy turn to look at Zoro with his grin never left his face. " I'm the man who's going to be an Fleet Admiral." Luffy handed Zoro his swords.

"I didn't know which one was yours, so I took it all." Luffy said looking at Zoro.

"All three belongs to me, I use three katanas. " Zoro said seriously. "Nice swordsmanship you done there. "Zoro said while Luffy nod at him.

"Well you don't have much choice here, " Luffy looked at the Marines, "Even thought I have a higher rank then them, they still labeled you as an outlaw, there's nothing I could do about it. " Luffy turned to grin at Zoro. "You can be executed or you can work for me!"

Zoro signed, but he then smirked as he looked at Luffy. "It doesn't seem I have much choice here, alright I'll join you. Just get me out of this rope."

Luffy began to dance around while Dimino was giving out a happy mewl. Morgan who saw the boy dancing, got a tick mark on his forehead.

"Enough! Go and Kill them already!" Morgan yelled in rage. The marines began to charge at them with their swords drawn.

Luffy ignored them as he fiddled with the rope, "Hm, this knot are hard to untie.."

"Would you just hurry up!"Zoro yelled as the marines was closing in on them.

"This would be easy if I-" Luffy then cut off by Zoro who yelled at him.

"Just Hurry up!"

Luffy just grin as he turn his finger to magma. Luffy then touches the rope making it burn. Zoro in a flash had taken a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. He blocked all the incoming blades from the marines as he gave them a menacing smile.

"SO COOL! " Grinned Luffy as Coby looked in shocked.

"All of you better not move!" began Zoro as he looked at them over his shoulders." You move..and I'll kill you! "

The marines stood there frozen as they looked at the green haired swordsman in fear.

"WAAA!"

"SO SCARY!"

Zoro looked up with a serious expression as he stared at Luffy.

"I'll join your crew." Began Zoro as he look at the straw hat wearing marine." My dream was to be the world's number one swordsman and I will not let anything stop me."

"If you get in my way, I will cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

Luffy just laughed as he stared at Zoro. "Good! Since I'm going to be an Fleet Admiral, I'm going to need the best swordsman in the world. Now Duck, Zoro!"

Zoro only got a second to duck as Luffy's attack went past him.

"**Liquid fire!" **yelled Luffy as a liquid form of magma came out of his mouth and began to burn all the marines.

The attack began to burn all the marines as they yelled in pained. Zoro stood there with his jaw drop.

"…." Zoro looked at Luffy who was grinning ear to ear as Morgan Shook in anger.

"I'm not even surprise anymore." Zoro calmly said while Coby looked at the group of marines who was burn by Luffy's attack in pity.

"Shishishishi" laughed Luffy.

"You bastard!" screamed Morgan in Rage when he saw his men got Burn by the Straw hat marine.

"What are you!" Morgan yelled in anger.

"Captain Morgan, you're the Corrupt Captain who uses his power on the good people of shell town. I'm Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy and I hereby place you under arrest." Luffy calmly said while looking at the axe hand captain who was beginning to panicked.

Hemelpoo dropped in shocked when he heard his father was under arrest. He was planning to uses Coby as an hostage, but passed out when Zoro appeared behind him and slammed the butt of his sword behind the Blonde haired man's head.

" Wait a minu-" Morgan was cut off when Luffy suddenly appear in front of him with Masamune in his left hand while his other hand turn into magma.

" **Hellhound! "**Luffy called out his attack as he swung his right hand. Luffy transform his right hand into magma and lashes out at Morgan with a claw-like thrust. Morgan began to yell in pained as the attack went through his axe and hit him in the chest.

Morgan began trying to fight back as he raised his axe hand to cleave the boy in half, but felt another pain as he looked down at his arm. He had notice that his right arm had been cut off by the Straw hat boy.

Morgan began to yell again but cut off as Luffy appeared in front of him. Luffy cocked back his right arm and punch Morgan in the face. His punched was so strong that it shattered the metal jaw. Blood had spilled out of his mouth as Morgan dropped on the ground unconscious.

Nobody moved as Domino gave a happy mewl. Luffy just patted him on the head as he began to laugh.

"He just defeated Captain Morgan!"

"Impossible!"

All the marines began to look at Luffy in shocked before they began to cheer. Coby looked at them with a confuse expression, while Zoro walked towards Luffy. " I guess I'll be in your care then Rear Admiral." Zoro said as he sheathed his swords.

Luffy just laughed while he rubbed Domino on the head, making the said cat mewl in happiness.

"Yes!"

"We're free!"

"We're out of Morgan's control!"

"Banzai!"

Coby smile widely as he runs towards Luffy." Luffy –san you did it, you free shell town!"

"Shishishishi, I guess so." Laugh Luffy. It was then Zoro collapse to the ground.

"Ahh, Zoro –san!"

Luffy laughed wholeheartedly at Zoro. " Shishishishi, you're funny Zoro."

Up on the roof of the Marine base was Lind. He was watching the whole fight during the incident that just happen. He was surprise when he saw the straw hat marine showed his devil fruit power. He watched them all with a smirk on his face.

"_Kufufu, Oya oya this is getting interesting. " _Lind thought as his right eye shine bright red.

"_The straw hat boy, kufufu I'm sure we will meet again." _ Lind thought as he looked at Luffy before a purple mist covered him making the body dropped to the ground as the right eye began to change back to grey.

Luffy was looking at the top of marine base. He got a feeling that they were watched by someone. Domino was hissing the whole time when Luffy looked at the roof top. Luffy was snap out of his thought when Coby asked for his help to carried Zoro.

Luffy just laughing when he saw Coby was desperately trying to Carry Zoro. _"Shishishishi, I fugure it out later."_ Luffy thought before helping Coby carried Zoro.

* * *

**Few hours later**

Later, Luffy and the others were at Ririka's pub. She was happy that her daughter savior was saved, She had quickly help Zoro as a thanks for saving her daughter's life.

"I'm Full! " Zoro exclaimed as he patted his stomach, "I thought that I was going to die. I haven't eat anything in three weeks."

Coby looked at him in shocked while Luffy and Domino still eating.

"How did you survive then?" Luffy asked after swallowing a piece of meat.

Zoro only shrugged as he looked at Luffy and Domino who was still eating.

"You're so scrawny, how come you eat more than me!? Zoro asked looking at them. "That cat eats more than me."

Luffy only shrugged at the question while Domino ignored him. Zoro eyed twitched when he saw he was being ignore.

"Sorry for our intrusion." Coby apologize as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Ririka enthused, "You guys save our town after all."

They had a wonderful meal time. Luffy sat back with a content sigh while Domino followed his master example. Zoro and Coby could only sweat drop by their antics while Rika and her mother giggled.

As they went out of Ririka's Pub, a group of marines was standing outside the bar. Standing in front of them was a man who wears a standard navy outfit, but wearing a green ascot.

The man walked towards them and gave Luffy a salute which Luffy returned. "Rear Admiral Sir! On behalf of myself and my fellow marines, I would like to thank you to Roronoa Zoro and Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy for defeating Morgan and save this town from his tyranny.

"Thank you very Much!" shouted all the marines as they began to bow at them. Zoro ignored them by drinking his sake while Luffy was playing with Domino.

The man cleared his throat gaining their attention as he began to look at Luffy. "Sir! I have given my report to the Main HQ about what transpired here. They have assured me that they will be sending a High Ranked Officer to replace Captain Morgan. Also they want me to informed Rear Admiral Luffy that Roronoa Zoro has given the rank of lieutenant. " Rika and her mother beam at this while Luffy was looking at Zoro with the biggest grin on his face.

"Shishishishi, Thank you for the information Commander," Luffy said smiling while Domino gave a happy mewl.

"Also can you take this boy to my grandpa" Luffy said while pointing at Coby who looks nervous. "Tell grandpa to train him. The Commander nod at this as he turned to the pink haired boy.

"Are you a pirate?" Coby shutter as he nervously shook his head.

"Very well, I will tell vice admiral." The commander said while Coby was in tears.

" Shishishishi, time to go then, let's go Lieutenant Zoro" State Luffy as he went out of the door with Zoro behind him.

* * *

**At the docks**

Luffy and Zoro were getting ready to sail again with their little boat. Zoro was currently grumbling about their small boat.

"You're a Rear Admiral but all you got was a small boat?" Zoro eye twitched as he looked at the straw hat marine.

"Shishishi, I'm sure we'll get a bigger boat to sail." Luffy laughed while Domino jumped from his shoulders into their small boat.

Zoro just grunt as he went to the boat to sleep. Luffy just laugh as he rub Domino on the head. They then heard someone screaming their names. Luffy and Zoro turned to see Rika and her mother, along with all the people from shell town waving and yelling goodbye at them.

"ALL SALUTE!" They heard as all the marines including Coby standing their salute at them. Coby got tears in his eyes when he thought what Luffy had done for him. He was grateful at the straw hat marine as he watched them sailing away.

After 10 minutes later, they were now far from the village. Zoro turned to his Captain to asked a question.

"So where are we headed next Luffy?" Luffy tilled his head as he look at Zoro.

"Don't know.." This caused Zoro to sweat drop at the blunt answer.

"I thought you know where you going.." Zoro asked with his eye brow twitched.

"That's what a navigator is for, " Luffy grinned at Zoro, while Domino was sleeping soundly on his lap.

Zoro just grunt in annoyance as he looked at the sleeping cat."Your cat sure is lazy Luffy." Said Zoro as he went to pet the cat.

Domino who heard what Zoro had said got up and bit the swordsman on his finger.

"Ouch!, Let go you damn cat!" yelled Zoro in pained.

"MEOW!"

Zoro turned to Luffy who was laughing at him. "Do something Luffy!"

"Shishishishi"

"Luffy!"

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed the story cause I tried my best to write it. **

**Well I just want to say that I'm not going to post this story once a week, it may be two weeks before I update again but when I do update this story, It will be a long chapter **

**Review and Please No Flame.. Bye Bye ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, here chapter 7. This chapter will be a bit shorter, I know I said that I'm going to make it a long chapter, but I'm got a reason for it. I'm going to post this seeing that I will be busy next weeks. Also thank you all for reviewing my story, favorite and following it. Thank you all so much.. (T^T),**

**Well Enjoy, I hope ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: East blue Arc: The pirate Clown: Buggy enters. [ part 1 ]**

Somewhere in the middle of the sea, a small boat can be seen with two people in it. One of them was a boy wearing a Straw hat on his head, a red suit with black combat boots. Over his shoulders was a white marine coat that has a word justice written in kanji on the back of the coat with a black and white kitten hung on it. This was Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy, the man who dream's to become a Fleet Admiral of the Marine and Domino the cat who hung on his shoulders.

With him was a man wearing plain white t-shirt, black pants with marine issued combat boots. Over his shoulders was a white marine coat similar to the straw hat wearing boy, green moss like haired and three katana's strap to his side. This was Lieutenant Roronoa Zoro, the straw hat wearing boy first mate. And currently they were lost somewhere in the middle of the sea.

"Ugh..I'm so hungry." Luffy said leaning back on the ship while Domino jumped from his master shoulders to the boat while facing his back from the green haired lieutenant. He raised his tail as high as it could, making it seems like he was giving the rude gesture with the middle finger to the green haired swordsman. Zoro eye twitched when he saw what the cat was doing.

"That damn cat.." Zoro mumble as he lay back on the deck of their small ship.

"It's funny that you don't have any navigation skill. " Zoro commented. Luffy just grunt at the lieutenant.

"I've always been just wandering, since the start of my journey, me and Domino just sailing by the wind. We never did know where are we going, isn't that right Domino. Luffy looked at the black and white cat that was sleeping near him.

Domino opened his eyes and gave his master a mewl while he ignored the green haired lieutenant.

Zoro eye twitched again as he glared at the black and white cat. "You're a Rear Admiral, shouldn't you know where you going?"

"Shishishishi, I don't know how to navigate, that's why we need a navigator." Luffy laughed while he pet Domino who was sleeping soundly.

"How did you become a pirate hunter anyway? Luffy asked as he looked at his lieutenant.

"I was searching for a man. That's why I left to the sea. But now I can't find my way home, I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for living." Zoro replied without looking.

"So you're lost?" asked Luffy.

Zoro gained a tick mark on his forehead while he looked at his Captain with his eye twitched.

"Shut up! You are the one who lost! Zoro yelled in annoyance. "Geez…Never heard of marine who don't know how to navigate. " Zoro looked at his captain seriously. "How do you expect to go to grand line like this? We should hurry and find a navigator. "

Luffy gained a wide grin on his face. "And someone who knows how to cook, someone who knows how to sing…" Luffy said as he ticked his finger with each crew position he said.

"Idiot! What are you going off on?! "Zoro yelled before both him and Luffy promptly fell on the deck of their ship.

It was silence as Luffy and Zoro thought about what to do do. Domino broke the silence when he saw a bird up at the sky. "Meow~ "

Luffy and Zoro stared at the bird for awhile.

"I know! Let's capture and eat it! " Luffy suddenly yelled as he jumped on his feet in excitement.

"How are you going to eat it….? " Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the Straw hat wearing Marine.

"I'm going to cooked it with my magma, Domino stay with Zoro." Luffy said as he began to crouch down preparing to capture the bird when suddenly the bird flew towards their boat and grab hold of Luffy with its beak as it started to changed its direction and start flying off.

"AHHH! HELP! " Luffy yelled in panic making Zoro freak out.

"You idiot! What the heck are you doing!" Zoro yelled in panic while Domino was looking at his master with a worried expression.

"Meow!" yelled Domino as he looked at the green haired swordsman.

"I know!"Zoro replied as he started to paddle the boat even faster.

"Meow! " Domino looked at Zoro when he saw something bobbing up and down in the water in front of them.

"Huh? " Zoro asked in confusion before, **WHAM!** The boat suddenly plowed to the three pirates. The pirates managed to grab onto the boat and pulled themselves up.

"Heh! Your climbing skills aren't bad." Zoro smirked at them as he kept on rowing the boat.

"Were you trying to run us over!" yelled one of the pirates as he glared at Zoro.

"Why is this guy so reckless!? " Another pirates complained.

"Hey stop the boat!, This the Pirate buggy-sama's territory. " demanded the third pirates as they all drew their swords.

"HUH?" Said Zoro as Domino glared at the three pirates.

* * *

Few minutes later, all three pirates were paddling the boat with bruised and scratch mark covered their face.

"Hohohoho, we didn't know you were a marine Zoro- san! We're really sorry.." The leader of the three pirates said as the other two was paddling the boat.

"You three made me lost track of my captain, Put some back into it! "Zoro yelled as he glared at them." If I don't find my captain, you three will be Domino's scratching post! "Domino glared at them with a hiss making them rowed even faster.

"Oh yea, why were you three drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked, curious as to the three pirate situation.

"It was a girl!" shout a pirate who have a ginger oval hairstyle.

"Yea..! That bad girl" Shout a pirate who wears a black woolly cap with Buggy pirates Jolly Roger.

"But she's real cute too!" said a chubby pirate with a perverse grin on his face. The Woolly cap pirate eye twitch as he punched the chubby pirate in the face.

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship and was on our way back to captain buggy, when we saw her boat drifting in the middle of the sea."The oval haired pirates said as he ignored his two companion, "We decide to take a closer look at the ship when we saw her fainted on the boat with a treasure chest near her.

"That's when she tricked us out of our boat and treasure before saying about bad weather. "The wolly cap pirate said angrily, "And the next thing we know, a storm came and destroyed the ship."

"Terrible huh!" Said the chubby pirate with more bruised on his face as he stared at Zoro who had a thoughtful looked.

"That girl can predict weather huh? "Zoro said as he began to think. "This girl must be something special." Finished Zoro while Domino mewl in agreement.

"I wonder if she would join us."

"Meow~"

* * *

Somewhere in a village called Orange town, an orange haired girl can be seen running for her life from the pirates that was chasing her. She just stolen a map to the Grand line from Buggy pirates, and now she was making a get away from here.

Nami was running as fast as she could when an explosion occurred right above her. She and the pirates chasing her were startled when someone began fall towards her. So she jumped out of the way before it hit the ground, making her trouble seeing what it was.

"Damn it! Why did they shoot me with that cannon." A man voice could be heard.

Getting her vision back, she could a bird was burned to crisp on the ground. She was brought out of her thought when she saw a man standing near the corpse of the bird.

"Weww…Finally landed!" Luffy said while he holding his treasured hat.

"What's_ a marine doing here?" _Nami wondered."_Wait this could be my chance to get away."_ She quickly got up and run towards the straw hat marine while she clasped her hands together.

"Oh boss! You're finally here..I've been waiting for you to save me." Nami said with a fake smile on her face. "I'll leave everything to you."Nami run off leaving a confused Luffy standing there.

"AH ! She ran off again!" One pirate said.

"We don't have to chase that girl anymore," said another pirate. "Her boss is still here after all."

The pirates laughed as they went to surround Luffy. Making Luffy looked at them confused.

One of the pirates smacked him in the head, knocking his hat off.

The pirate who did that found a fist dug into his head. He was slammed into the building behind him unconscious.

The other two looked at the straw hat marine in shocked as Luffy glared at them.

"Don't you dare to touch my hat. "Luffy said as he looked at them with a cold look on his face.

The shocked slowly turned rage as they raised their sword at straw hat wearing marine. "What did you say brat!?" One pirate said as they charge towards Luffy.

"Die Marine!" said another before they all charge towards the straw hat marine.

* * *

Few minutes later, three pirates can be seen laying on the road unconscious with bruise evident on their face. Luffy was putting his hand on his hand when he heard a women voice speak to him.

"You're really strong! You beat those with swords bare-handed."Luffy turn to see a orange haired girl sitting on the roof of the house that was near him. The girl smiled at him while Luffy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're the girl that used me, " Luffy said while pointing at the orange haired girl. The girl just smiled at him. "I'm a thief who only steals treasure from pirates."The girl said smiling at the straw hat marine.

"You know, I could arrest you for what you've done earlier," Luffy calmly state while looking down at the pirates.

Nami began to panic when she heard that, she just want to get rid of the pirates that was chasing her, not getting herself arrested. "Um..hehe..Sorry?" Nami asked meekly. Luffy looked at his surrounding before turning back at the orange haired thief.

"Tell me what happen here and I might let you go." Nami eyes light up as she jump down from the roof. "Sure, let's go find some place to talk." Luffy nod as he began follow Nami.

* * *

Somewhere around the town, two people can be seen talking to each other, one was a slim yet muscular blue haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, on his face was a big red nose. This was Buggy the clown, captain of the buggy pirates. And right now he was questioning a chubby looking pirate about his missing map.

"You still can not catch the thief..?!" Buggy asked glaring at the chubby pirate.

"We..We were in the middle of searching, captain!" The pirate said nervously.

Buggy was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "Why did it get stolen so easily? You're talking about the grand line map right? It got stolen!" Buggy yelled in anger.

The chubby pirate was getting more nervous as Buggy kept on talking." We were just about to go to the grand line to start doing our business." Buggy said with anger in his voice.

The chubby pirate was getting more and more scared of his captain."Well you see boss, we lost it through a bit of mistake. The cabinet where the map was in still had the key in its lock, and when this idiot guy left it on like that the key got lost but don't worry boss, we will handle it, it's not a _big _problem captain.

Buggy's eye s got widen when he heard that. He turned towards the chubby looking pirate and glared at him.

"What did you say?" buggy asked calmly.

"It's not a _big _problem?" The pirate nervously said. He tried to think what was the problem, when suddenly he widen his eyes when he realize what he just said.

"Wait captain you misundersto- "The pirate was cut off when Buggy suddenly yelled in anger.

"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE!" Buggy yelled in anger as he went up to the pirate face with a furious look on his face.

"Die a painful death!" as soon as Buggy said that, something grab hold of the pirate's neck and lift him up in the air.

"It has happen…"

"The power of the devil fruit..."

The other pirates mutter as they stood at the side looking at Buggy with a scared expression on their face.

"Who am I!" Buggy asked the chubby pirate who was having trouble breathing.

"Captain Buggy…" the pirate gasped as he struggled to free himself.

"Prepare the canon!" Buggy ordered as some of his crew bring out a large canon and aim it at the pirate.

"I didn't do anything wrong..! Help me!" The pirate screamed in terror.

"Blow him to smithereens!" Buggy yelled as he turned his back on the screaming pirate. As soon as he turned around, the canon fired and blasted the pirate with a huge explosion.

"Get the map back and make sure you take the villager's treasure too! "Buggy ordered his man. "Or you're next!"

"Yes Sir, Captain Buggy!" shout all the pirates as they rush to find the thief.

* * *

Luffy and Nami was inside a house getting something to eat. Luffy devoured a sandwich while looking at Nami who was fidgeting in her chair.

"So..Is this your house?" Luffy asked trying to calm the fidgeting girl.

"No, I don't even know whose house is this," Nami replied nervously. "Everyone in this village is hiding in a shelter outside of the town."

Luffy nod at this as he looked around the house."What happen to this town?" Luffy asked without looking."Why are they went hiding?"

"They're hiding because Buggy pirates came to this town." Nami explained with a frown on her face. "When a bunch of kids from a village where he once stayed made fun of his nose, he uses a canon to wipe out the whole village and it's said that he really got a strange power."

"Buggy the Clown, he's a famous pirate known for his love for cannons." Luffy said as he looked at the empty village.

"Nami do you have a dream? Luffy looked at the orange haired girl who got a sad looked on her face. Nami looked down on the ground before she raised her head with a determined look on her face.

"My goal is to get a hundred million beli!" Nami said determined."Then I'm going to buy a certain village!"

Luffy smirk when he heard the girl's dream. He's starting to like this girl. Luffy then got a curious expression on his face."Hey Nami, do you know how to navigate?"

Nami got a proud looked on her face when she heard the questioned. She began to stand up and looked at the straw hat wearing marine with a smug looked on her face.

"Of course I know! Don't look down on my navigation skills there aren't many people who knows more about it than I do! " Nami said proudly.

Luffy got a grin when he heard that. He began to stand up as he looked at the orange haired girl with a smile on his face.

"Then, join me as a navigator on my ship, Becomes a member for our Marine crew." Luffy said excitedly.

"No way! " Nami shout as she glared at the straw hat marine. "I don't want to join the marines."

"But why not..?" Luffy whined. Nami turned to glare at him with her hands on her hip.

"The thing that I hate the most in this world was pirates and Marine! " Nami exclaimed as she looked at the straw hat wearing marine. "I only like money and oranges!"

"Really…? Then that's too bad then." Luffy said sadly as he began to stand up. "I'm going to capture Buggy the clown. Can you lead the way for me?" Luffy said with a smile on his face while Nami nod with a smile as she began to lead the Straw hat marine towards Buggy pirates.

* * *

**Street Of Orange Town.**

"Where is Buggy the clown Nami? " Luffy asked as he looked around. Nami kept the smiled on her face as she walked behind the straw hat marine. "Just the end of this road, the buggy pirates are staying at a bar just over there." Nami state while she point at the bar in front on them.

"Why are we out here then? "Luffy questioned as he kept on walking forward.

Suddenly Nami got a evil smile on her face as she brings out a rope and tied Luffy with it. "You will find out soon enough."

"Hey what are you doing attacking a marine officer Nami? "Luffy glared at the orange haired thief.

"Sorry Luffy , but you're my only chance of getting out here." Nami said with a smug smile on her face as she walked towards where buggy pirates are. Luffy smile to himself since his plan are going perfectly.

* * *

"What you lost track of the thief?! " Buggy yelled in anger. "You three strong men chase after her with confidence and you end up like this when returned?!" Buggy glared making the three pirates looking scared.

"We're really sorry captain!" Begged one pirates as the other two nod frantically.

"There this really strong guy wearing a straw hat! He was her boss and he wore a Marine coat!" said another pirate as Buggy suddenly got quiet.

"A marine here at orange town?" Buggy asked as the three pirates nod frantically. "So that means the thief is a marine too huh." Buggy turned his back on them as he began to think.

"How any men are there with him?" Buggy asked without looking back at them.

"He's alone captain.." One of the pirates said.

"WHAT! YOU GOT BEATEN BY ONE MARINE OFFICER! " Buggy yelled as he turned to look at them.

"Die a painful death!" Buggy shout making the three pirates screamed.

"Captain Buggy! The thief we just saw..She returned herself with a tied up marine." One of Buggy's men said.

"What..?! She came here herself?" Buggy jaw dropped. Making all his men sweat dropped at him.

"Er..I don't know why but she here with a tied up marine." replied the pirate with a sweat dropped.

"Okay bring her in!" Said Buggy with a arrogant smirk on his face.

Name went forward with a smile as she threw Luffy on the ground. Buggy who saw the tied up marine, began to smirked as he stand up to looked at them.

"I have caught this marine for you, Buggy the clown, Captain of the Buggy pirates." Nami said with a smile. " I will return your map too" Nami showed him the grand line map.

"You tricked me!" Luffy yelled in anger. Nami turned to the tied up marine and blow a raspberry at him, making Luffy glared at her.

"I see you're obediently returning the map to me." Buggy said with a smirk. "But why are you doing this?" Buggy look at her suspicious making Nami sweat a little.

"You see, I came into a little argument with my boss and I'm tired of being a marine. So please let me join Buggy pirates." Buggy began to laugh at this.

"Hahahaha! You're pretty amusing girl." Buggy continued to laugh. "Okay I'll let you join my crew." All the Buggy pirates began to cheer while Nami began to smile.

"_Success, now I'll just steal Buggy's loot and map, then get out of this place." _Nami thought to herself.

Luffy smirked to himself as the pirates lock him up in a cage. "_Phase one of the plan, complete."_ Luffy thought as he leaned on the cage with a smile.

* * *

**With Zoro and Domino.**

Zoro, Domino and three of the Buggy pirate just arrive at orange town with their little boat.

"We're here Master Zoro. "The oval haired pirates said as they got out of their ship.

"What this? The village is empty? I cannot see anyone." Zoro said while Domino who hung on his shoulders began to look at the town.

"The truth is our Buggy pirate fleet is here raiding this village." Said the chubby pirate as he rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"What can we do, what will we say to captain Buggy?" The Oval haired pirate asked nervously.

"We'll just have to tell him the truth! We got no other choice since that bitch will be out of the sea by now." The woolly cap pirate replied.

Zoro raised an eyebrow when he heard that Buggy Pirate had raided this village. He got up and dust himself as Domino gave a mewl at him.

"I'll guess we better meet this Buggy guy then huh Domino" Zoro looked over his shoulder to the black and white cat. "We might be able to get some information about Luffy." Zoro began to walk away while the three pirates looked at him nervously.

* * *

Luffy was bored. He was watching the Buggy Pirates celebrating on getting their grand line map back and their new member.

"Why is she forcing herself with this pirates? "Luffy thought as he watched Nami beating more pirates on drinking contest. Many pirates were sleeping under the table passed out.

He was brought out of his thought when Nami walked over to him.

"How is it going, boss? " Nami knelt down to look at him face to face.

"I'm fine, can you give me something to eat if you're not getting me out of here." Luffy asked as his stomach grumbled for emphasis.

Nami smiled as she get Luffy some meat.

"You're a nice person," state Luffy as he chewed his food. "I Guess I'll let you join my crew." Luffy smiled at her. Nami gained a tick mark as she looked at him with a twitching eyebrow.

"I don't want to you idiot!" Nami yelled at him while Luffy calmly eating his food.

"Aren't you worry at all? " Nami look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're most likely to be killed by these pirates." Nami said as she looked at the straw hat marine with a confused expression on her face.

"Nope, I'm not worry at all." Luffy said as he continued eating.

"You're taking this way too well for someone who was capture." Nami muttered. He didn't seem to be concerned on this situation.

"I'm not in danger at the moment beside I'm waiting for someone." Luffy smiled at her.

"Hey listen, I'm going to open this cage lock open for you later. Since I don't have anything against you." Nami smiled at him.

Luffy leaned his back on the steel cage, with a content smile on his face. Nami looked at him disbelieve, She could not believed how the straw hat wearing marine was too relaxed.

"Bwahahaha..! You got yourself a pretty good follower there marine!" Buggy laughed as he walked towards the cage startling Nami. Luffy just sat there with a blank looked on his face.

"She's not my follower." Luffy said without looking. This guy is starting to annoy him.

Luffy turned his back on the clown pirate as Buggy continued to talk.

"Your fate has been decided marine." Buggy said arrogantly as he looked down at the cage marine.

"You're going to let me go? "Luffy asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm letting you go… You think I'm stupid!" Buggy yelled as his left eye twitch.

"Boys…! Prepared the Buggy special cannon ball..!" Buggy ordered. His crew rushed to get the cannon ready.

Buggy demonstrated its power as he ordered his men to shoot at the building in front of them. The cannon shoot through several building before exploding. He bragged about the power of his Buggy special ball as his men moved the cannon and point it towards Luffy.

"Now Nami, prove your loyalty to me. Shoot the cannon Nami and swear your loyalty and sincerity of the desire to rule the world with me! "Buggy commanded.

"Kill that guy…!?" Nami asked nervously. "That's not necessary Captain Buggy! Why don't we continue partying, Let's just ignore that guy." Nami reasoned as she looked at Buggy with a nervous look on her face.

However Buggy was not amused, He turned to Nami with a evil smile on his face. "Kill him, This is how we buggy pirates party." Buggy ordered with his men cheering behind him.

"Kill the marine!"

"Finished him off in one go!"

"Shoooot!"

All the Buggy Pirates chant as Nami become more nervous.

"_Oh no what should I do, I never thought something like this would ever happen. If I don't shoot this, I'll definitely die.."_Nami looked at Luffy who have his hat shadowed his face._" If I kill him like this, then there's no difference between these pirates and me."_ Nami thought nervously.

"Your hand is shaking.." Luffy sudden voice snapped Nami from her train of thought.

"This is what happen when you aren't mentally prepared. " Luffy grinned at Nami as she grew angry at what he said.

"What do you mean mentally prepared, to kill someone easily? Is that how pirates and marines do it.? " Nami asked with a fake smiled on her face.

"No its not, " Luffy began as he look at Nami.. "It's being prepared to risk your life." Luffy finished with a confident smile on his face.

Suddenly, one of the pirates suddenly snatched the matches from Nami's hands and lit it. "Hey new kid you're wasting time here. Let me do it for you."

As the pirate was about to lit the cannon with the flame, NamI suddenly snapped three rod into a staff and slammed it down on the pirate head.

The pirates become deathly quiet as Buggy shook in anger. Luffy looked at Nami with a small smile on his face.

"_Crap..! I didn't even realize what I was doing..!"_ Nami thought as she backed away from the angry pirates.

"Why did you save me? " Luffy asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up! I did not join Buggy to be a pirate! That was all an act, pirate kill a person who I called mother. I will never be anything evil like them." Nami yelled in anger as all the Buggy pirate charge at her.

"That's why you hate pirates. Hm? " Luffy turned to see the cannon and it was lit. "The cannon lit?" Luffy tilled his head in confusion.

Nami turned her head towards the cannon when she heard what Luffy had said. She reached out to the cannon and smothered the flame with her finger.

"AHHHHH! " Nami yelled in pained as she grab her burned finger.

"You can leave your people playing skill to that you bitch! " Buggy said angrily. "Men kill her painfully! " Buggy commanded as all his men charge at him with their swords drawn.

Just as all the pirates were about to overwhelm her, they were stopped by a man standing between them.

"Just how many are you charging at one girl," Zoro said as he slammed all the pirates with his swords.

"Lieutenant Zoro, what took you so long," Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, did you get hurt.?" Zoro asked as he turned to look at the cage marine. Domino jumped from his shoulders and run towards Luffy with a loud mewl.

"_The member that the guy was talking about was the pirate hunter Zoro"_ Thought Nami as she looked at them with a surprise look on her face.

"Did he just say Zoro? As in the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?" one pirate said nervously as all the buggy pirates look at the green haired swordsmen nervously.

"So you're Zoro? Are you aiming for my head? " Buggy calmly asked with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Nope not interested, I quit being pirate hunter." Zoro replied as he kept walking towards Luffy.

Buggy smiled evilly as he stared at Zoro. He pulled out a paired of daggers and twirled them around. "But I'm interested, if I kill you, my name will become more famous." Buggy charged at Zoro with his dagger.

"Fine if that's what you want..!" Zoro said as he drew his blade. Buggy charged towards Zoro as he slashed him with his dagger but missed when Zoro dodge the attack and swiftly cut him.

Buggy fell onto the ground with three of his body part split from his body, making Nami gasp in shocked while Luffy look with a raised eyebrow.

Oddly enough, the buggy pirates laughed instead of screaming in terror of their captain death, making Zoro wonder why they were laughing.

Suddenly a pained look appeared on Zoro's face. He looked down to see that he was stabbed on lower left side of his back. His blood flow freely as the dagger was pull out of him.

"ZORO!" Luffy shout in surprised as he stared down at the bleeding swordsman.

"What's with that hand? " Nami questioned in fright seeing the floating hand.

"Damn it! What the hell is this! "Zoro cursed as he looked back at the floating hand.

"It's the Bara Bara No Mi, "Buggy state as his hand attached itself back to him.

"It's the fruit I ate, I can't be killed by a swords because I'm a splitting man! "

"Devil fruit? I thought they were just a myth? " Nami comment in fear as she watched Buggy laughed to himself.

Meanwhile Luffy was pissed, he just saw his lieutenant get stabbed by some weak pirate.

"ATTACKING SOMEONE FROM BEHIND IS COWARDLY YOU BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled in anger while Domino hissed at them.

"_You Idiot..! That's the worst thing you can say."_ Nami thought in fear as she slowly backing away from Buggy as he shook in anger.

"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE! " Buggy yelled in anger as his hand detached itself and flew towards Luffy while holding a dagger. Domino jumped off his shoulders as Luffy caught the dagger and shattered it with his teeth.

"Buggy..! I'm going to kick your ass and captured you in the name of justice." Luffy looked at Buggy with a crazed grin on his face.

"Kick my ass? Bwahahaha!? How do you expect to do that? All three of you are going to die today. " Buggy laughed with his crew following his example.

"Zoro! Run!" Luffy yelled with a grin as Zoro looked at him in shocked.

"What..!? He's telling the guy came to save him to run away!? Nami said disbelief. "What about you!? " Nami asked as she looked at the straw hat wearing marine who just smiled at them.

Zoro looked at him, blood dripping from his mouth and wound as he look at Luffy. He didn't understand first but widened his eyes when he realized what Luffy meant.

"Yes sir!" He ran over the cannon and kick under it making the cannon turned towards the buggy pirates.

"Wait..! There still a Buggy ball in there."Buggy yelled in panic as the buggy pirates started to run.

Nami smiled slyly as she lit the cannon while Zoro grab Luffy cage and started to run with Nami following behind.

"AH YOU LIT IT, DAMN YOU MARINES! " Buggy looked at the cannon with a panic expression.

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Hey guys, here chapter 7. I will be posting chapter 8 a little bit longer since I'm going to be busy next weeks.. I hope you guys can forgive me for the late chapter. **

**For a guest who review, Robin won't be making an appearance until arabasta arc ( Did I get it right?).**

**You guys will get a surprise regarding Robin, also I will starting a poll regarding Robin's devil fruit. **

**REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAME.. **

**Well see you guys later, Bye Bye ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8. Sorry for the late Chapter, It took some time for me to write it but since I'm busy but here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy it. I hope. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : East Blue Arc: The Pirate clown Buggy enter [part 2]**

As the dust settle from the explosion of Buggy bomb, the place was destroyed as the roof of the pub was filled with the bodies of Buggy Pirates. The straw hat marines managed to escape while the Buggy Pirates was obliterated from their own weapon.

Suddenly the body of Buggy burst out of a pile of rubber. "Those damn marines dare to steal and toy with me! " Buggy yelled in anger. "Now that I know that those three aren't just a common marine officers, I know declared war and withstand every fight to catch them.

As Buggy continue to shout, his crew started to appear one by one of the rubles. In front of them was a white hairy man standing near a large lion. "Roronoa Zoro's head, would you mind if I took it captain? " Mohji asked calmly as Richie the lion let out a roar in agreement.

"Do whatever you want but make sure you capture them for me." Buggy smirked as he went to sit in his throne."You know what happen if you don't aren't you?" Mohji nod nervously while Richie lowered its head.

"Yes Captain Buggy," Mohji jumped on Richie's back before both of them run off to find the straw hat marines.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

On the road of orange town, Zoro was pulling Luffy's cage despite of his injuries. Luffy looked at his Lieutenant in worry while Domino who was on his master shoulders, looked at the retreating form of Nami behind them.

"They won't catch up with us immediately now since our escape was done nicely." Zoro said as he continued to drag Luffy's cage. "But this cage is starting to annoy me, can't you just used to abilities to get out?" Zoro asked over his shoulders.

"I know I can, but I want to keep my abilities as a secret for awhile. "Luffy replied as he kept his gaze at the dog that was sitting in front of a pet store.

"What's with this dog? "Zoro asked as he went to sit on the ground. Luffy looked at the dog with a big grin on his face as he jumped towards the dog.

Luffy looked at the dog in confusion as Domino hiss in annoyance. The dog didn't even budge even when Luffy started making funny faces at the dog.

"Hey Zoro the dog isn't moving at all."Luffy said as he continued to stare at the dog. Domino jump down from his master shoulder as he went to stand in front of Luffy.

"Who cares, it'll do what it wants to do."Zoro walked to lean on a pole near them. "What will you do about those pirates Luffy? " Zoro asked.

"We'll handle them later, since right now you need to rest. "Luffy replied as he went to poke the dog on its face. This however did get a reaction from the dog as it jump to bite Luffy's face making the straw hat wearing marine yell in pain.

"You stupid dog, what the hell do you think you're doing! " Luffy shout with a tick mark form on his forehead as he desperately try to pull the dog from his face. Domino hiss in anger as he went to claw the dog with an angry called.

"MEOW!"

"WOOF!"

"You stupid dog!"

All three of them shout as Domino and Shu-Shu fought in the middle of the street while Zoro looked at them with a sweat dropped on the back of his head.

"You idiot..! Do you understand the situation we are in? "Zoro shout making them stop. Domino went back to his master side with a hiss while Shu-Shu went back to sit in front of the pet store.

"Dumb dog. "Luffy muttered as he holds his throbbing nose and went to lean on the back of the cage.

"Dammit…I don't have enough blood." Zoro mumbles as he slid of the pole and lay on the ground.

"What on earth are you guys doing..? If you just lie around here in the middle of the street, Buggy will definitely find you. " Nami said as she walked towards them.

"I've been meaning to asked but who's this Luffy? " Zoro asked as he points his finger at the orange haired girl.

"She's our new navigator. " Luffy replied without looking as Domino went over to sit on his lap.

"I never agreed to that!" Nami yelled with a tick mark on her head. " I just came to repay my debt to you, because you save my life back there. " Nami said as she pulled out something from her pocket and threw it to the marines. It was a key to the cage.

"The key to the cage, " Luffy began as he looked at Nami with a grin. "Did you get it just for me? "Luffy smiled.

"Don't misunderstand me, I don't want to own you anything that's all." Nami replied with a sigh while Zoro smirked.

"This is great! The cage was such a problem I thought we were going die just from the headache it gave us. "Luffy smiled while Domino gave a mewl.

"I guess the rescued was a success after all. " Zoro commented as he slowly sat up.

Before any of them could react, the dog ate the key surprising everyone, making them looked at it in shock.

"…"

"YOU STUPID DOG, THAT THING YOU JUST SWALLOWED ISN'T FOOD. " Luffy shouted as he went to grab the dog and started shaking it, hoping that it will cough up the key.

"Hey you marines..! Leave Shu-Shu alone! "Everyone pause to look at the old man that had shouted at them. The man had a grey haired that has been arranged in three lumps, tow on the side and one in front, wearing an old looking armor with a spear on his back.

"Who are you old man? "Zoro asked as he looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm the mayor of this village, harbor village chief Boddle. "The Mayor proudly announced."Who are you people? "Mayor Boddle asked.

The mayor then took notice of the wound on Zoro's body. "Oh my, That's a pretty serious injuries you got there. Come to my house and I'll tent that wound for you."

Luffy face lit up as he bowed down at the old man with Domino following his master example. "My name is Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy and I would like to say thank you for tending my Lieutenant wound. " Luffy said getting a shocked looked from Nami and Mayor Boddle.

"Um..Don't mention it young man." Mayor Boddle said as he went to carried Zoro into his house.

"_He's a Rear Admiral! "_Nami thought in shocked while Luffy tilled his head at her.

"Nami you're alright? "Luffy asked in concerned while Domino hiss at Shu-Shu.

"Yeah, I'm fine you don't have to worry about me. " Nami replied getting a smile from the straw hat marine.

"Shishishishi, If you say so~ " Luffy said in a sing song voice making Nami sweat dropped at him.

"Idiot.." Nami muttered as she went to pet Domino and Shu-Shu.

"Shishishishi…"

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

While Zoro was sleeping in Mayor Boddle's house, the mayor had told them that Zoro refuse to see the doctor even with his enormous injuries. He had gained a enormous injuries on his body because of Buggy.

"This dog name Shu Shu? Luffy asked curiously while Domino looked at the dog with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah he is, " Mayor Boddle replied while he pet ShuShu on the head.

"What is he doing here Mayor? "Luffy asked as Nami went over to look at the dog.

"He guarding this store, "The Mayor looked at ShuShu who was eating. "I just came here to give him some food."

"Ah..Now that you mention it, It's a pet food store." Nami exclaimed while looking at the shop with her hands on her hip.

"The owner of this place was my friend. He opened this store with ShuShu about ten years ago."Mayor Boddle smiled. "The store is filled with cherished memories for those two and so do I." The mayor said sadly.

"See these wounds, they're definitely from those pirates. He's been fighting those pirates to protect this store. "Mayor Boddle said making Nami looked at the wounds on ShuShu's body.

"It doesn't matter how precious it is, ShuShu shouldn't be risking his life for it. " Nami said angrily. "The owner of this shop is with the other people at the shelter right? "

"No he's not, he's already gone to the next world because of a sickness, he got hospitalized three months ago and then.."Mayor Boddle trailed as he looked down sadly.

"Poor ShuShu, then the dog continued to guard this store just for waiting his master to return? " Nami asked with surprise expression on her face.

"That's what everybody said, but that's not what I think. " The Mayor smiled. "ShuShu is a smart dog. He knows that his owner's already passed away."

"Then why is he still guarding this store? Nami asked curiously. She was startled when Luffy answered instead of the mayor.

"It's because of this store Nami. " The Straw hat wearing Marine said with a smile on his face."This store is obviously his treasured, isn't it Mayor? " Luffy looked down on ShuShu.

Mayor Boddle nodded in agreement at what the straw hat marine had said. "Exactly, this store is the only property left by his owner. I've tried to bring him into the shelters many times now, but he won't step away from this place. I think he rather starve to death then leave this place.

Luffy looked at the dog with a grin on his face. He already likes ShuShu's spirit and understood why he didn't like them being near the shop. He leaned his back on the cage with a smile on his face while Domino looked at the dog in pity.

They were interrupted from their conversation by a loud roar, scaring Nami and the mayor as they ditched Luffy and went hiding.

"Hey you better give the key back you little thing. "Luffy said. "I might be able to melt this cage, but I want to kept my power a secret for now. " Luffy looked at the dog who ignore him.

Domino who hung on his shoulders started to hiss angrily as a lion with a weirdo approached.

"Found you marine scum. I'm Buggy's pirate crew member, the first mate of Buggy's pirate Mohji the beast tamer. " Mohji said arrogantly. "Hohoho.., it seems that your crew member had ditched you." Mohji said mockingly.

Luffy ignored him while Domino looked at the beast tamer with a narrowed eye.

"Captain Buggy is really mad at you. You have committed a serious crime against us."

"What the hell are you supposed to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that? " Luffy asked with curiously while Domino laughed at the comment he made. **(A/N: Richie can laughed in cannon, so I made Domino laugh too.)**

Mohji gained a tick mark on his forehead. "You bastard, This is not a fur coating, this is my hair. " Mohji said as he pointed to his head.

"That's just makes it even weirder. "Luffy deadpanned making Domino laughed even more.

"I'll show you my skill as a master tamer. " Mohji said as he went over to ShuShu and stuck his hand out.

"Shake.." Mohji commanded but ShuShu had a different idea. He do what the only thing he could do, He roughly bite mohji's arm.

"AHHHH!" Mohji yelled in pained as he struggled to get ShuShu off his arm.

"Shishishishi.." Luffy and Domino laugh when they saw the beast tamer struggling with the dog.

"You're just a single marine officer anyway." Mohji returned to his place on top of the lion as he continued to insult them.

"You gave up on the dog beast tamer? " Luffy mockingly said as Domino continued to laugh.

"You bastard, tell me where Roronoa Zoro is. I have no reason not to kill you. " Mohji glared at them.

"I have no reason to tell you where my Lieutenant either. " Luffy glared back making the beast tamer back a bit.

"R-Richie..! Kill him!

Richie let out a loud roar as his paw came crashing down onto the cage, rending the steel as Luffy jumped out to dodge the attacks.

"Shishishishi, you missed. "Luffy said with a grin as he jumped again to dodge a swipe from the lion, making Mohji and Richie eyes widened.

Luffy decent on the ground gracefully before kicking the lion on its body, making the lion grunted in pain as it went crashing into the pet store behind them.

ShuShu eyes widened when he watched his precious pet store crash to the ground. The dog let out a whimpered as Luffy smile disappeared. He had accidentally destroyed ShuShu's precious treasured.

Mohji let out a grunt of pained as he and Richie came out of the pet store. Richie had a box of pet treats in his jaw, as he ate the food with much gusto.

ShuShu growls in anger when he saw the lion ate his food. He rushed towards the lion and ripped a bit some of Richie's flesh off with his teeth.

Richie cried out in pain, he was surprise by the attacked as he looked down and notice the dog.

Mohji who was on the lion's back ordered him to attack as Richie comply his master orders.

The lion let out roar as he swipe the dog as hard as he could. He watched the dog fly towards another building and crash into it limply.

Domino jumped down from his master shoulder's as he run towards ShuShu to check on him while Luffy looked at them with his hat shadowed his face.

"**Soru!" **Luffy suddenly disappear from where he was standing, making Mohji and Richie panicked as they looked around for the straw hat wearing marine.

Luffy appear behind Richie as he grabbed onto the side's of the lion's head making Mohji yelled in surprise as Richie went flying through the air while spinning like a top.

"**Heaven's Blow! " (It's just a random name since this will be the only time Luffy used this moved)**

Richie's head came crashing down into the concrete, going through several feet before stopping. Mohji lets out a yelled of surprise when he saw his precious pet lion went limply.

"Richie! " Mohji screamed. "You damn marine scum! What the hell are you?!" Mohji looked at the straw hat marine in anger.

"I'm Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy, and I'm going to beat you to pulp." Luffy calmly said as he walked towards the beast tamer with his face was still hidden by his hat.

"A Rear Admiral..! "Mohji exclaimed in surprise. "P-Please! I-I'm sorry! " Mohji begged as tears spilled from his eyes.

"I don't want your apologies, " Luffy said as he watched Domino shake ShuShu with his paw. Trying to wake ShuShu, but the dog was still unconscious on the ground with his breath getting shallower.

"It won't give ShuShu back his treasure." Luffy kept walking towards him. He drew Masamune from his back as the man looked on with fear on his face.

Luffy eyes suddenly turn blood red as his pupil took shape of a cross symbol. Luffy gained a sinister grin on his face as the beast tamer looked at him in fear. Mohji screamed in terror as Luffy charge towards the beast tamer with Masamune in his hand.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

Nami and Mayor Boddle walked up to the remains of the pet store. Mayor Boddle walked over to ShuShu to check on his injuries, the dog was lying next to the wall with his blood stained on it. The poor dog had his home destroyed by pirates, but she also notice a large lion with a weird looking man laid on the ground knock out with cuts all over their body. She had suspected Luffy had something to do with it since the straw hat marine was holding a long Odaichi in his hand.

"Pirates and Marines are all the same, crushing everything precious to others. They do whatever they want! Killing innocent people lives, treasures and dream like it was nothing! " Nami exclaimed in anger as Mayor Boddle looked at her in pity. The girl was most likely has suffered from pirates and marines.

"Not all pirates and marines are like that Nami. " Luffy said, remembering the red haired pirate. Nami glared at him in anger.

"Hoho Mr Rear Admiral is still alive..I thought the lion would have finished you off for good. "Nami sarcastically said. Luffy tilled his head at the orange haired girl. He was confused, why did Nami wanted him dead?

"You said that you'll handle Buggy and his men. What happen to that huh…?!" Nami yelled while Mayor Boddle holds her back, trying to prevent this pointless argument.

"Like you can hurt me at all, " Luffy mockingly said as he blew her a raspberry. Nami gained a tick mark on her forehead while Mayor Boddle looked at them with sweat dropped on his head.

"You wanna fight me you stupid marine! " Nami yelled in anger. Luffy ignore her as he walked over to ShuShu.

Luffy went to sit beside ShuShu as Domino jumped to his shoulder. He placed a box of pet food in front of him. "I'm Sorry ShuShu, but that's the only one I could bring back." Luffy looked at the dog in pity. "The rest was eaten by the stupid Lion, but I already beat him up for you, you can believe me on that." Luffy said with a grin.

"_That guy..He fought the lion just for the dog sake? "_Nami thought as she stared at the Rear Admiral in awe.

Luffy was silent as he looked at Nami with a raised eyebrow, making Nami look away with a huff.

ShuShu walked over to the pet food and picked it up with his mouth as he started to walked away from them, but suddenly stopped walking and put the pet food down.

"Woof Woof! " ShuShu gave Luffy a bark as he wag his tail happily.

"Yeah, you welcome, you be strong too." Luffy waved at the dog with a smile as Domino gave a happy mewl.

Nami looked at them with smiled on her face. She started to regret at what she said at the straw hat marine. Maybe there are good pirates and marines after all.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU WERE DEFEATED! "Buggy yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry Captain Buggy but the straw hat marine was a Rear Admiral, and Roronoa Zoro was his Lieutenant." Mohji said leaning on one of buggy pirate. His body was filled with cuts, and two of his teeth were missing, he was having a hard time standing up.

"HE WAS A REAR ADMIRAL! " Buggy yelled in rage. "WEREN'T YOU FIGHTING WITH RORONOA ZORO! " Buggy looked at his first mate with a twitching eyebrow.

"I'm very sorry captain, I've underestimate him, the truth is that…that guy used the b- "Mohji promptly collapse onto the ground passed out. Unable to remain conscious due to the wounds he got from the straw hat wearing marine.

"What the hell did he just say? "

"Vice-Captain Mohji did say something.."

"What was he trying to say despite his injuries?"

"I heard he said that the marines used the ' b ' "

"What the hell is a 'b' "

All the Buggy pirates mumbled as Buggy shook in complete anger. "So that's how Mohji was defeated huh? " Buggy mumble as his face was covered by his hat.

"Hey I think captain knows it. " One of the pirates said as all the buggy pirates looked at their captain.

"HOW DARE THEY USE MY BUGGY SPECIAL BALL TO DEFEAT MY FIRST MATE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Buggy yelled in anger. "READY THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL! WE GOT A TOWN TO DESTROY!

"Yes sir Captain Buggy! "

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. "Nami apologized, she regret the way she had said to the Rear Admiral.

"It's okay. You lost someone important to you because of pirates, and if what I guess is correct, the marine that was in charge looking after your village was a corrupt marine. " Luffy smiled.

"I can't stand it anymore! ShuShu and you youngsters are fighting hard for this village, "Mayor Boddle cried. "But why is it that I, being the chief of the village can only watch! "

"Wait, chief! Calm down! " Nami said trying to stop the mayor from being killed. Luffy tilled his head as he stared at the mayor confused.

"There are some fights that cannot be avoided, and it's a real man job to fight! Isn't that right kid?! " Mayor Boddle stare at Luffy with a determined look.

"You said it Old Man. " Luffy nod while Domino gives a mewl.

"Don't encourage him!" Nami snapped at the straw hat wearing marine.

Nami was cut off when Mayor Boddle continued his rant, "Forty years we work hard for this village, at first, it was a small village with just a few homes, but slowly our numbers grew. We build more houses and many more stores and we tried our very best." The Mayor smiled. "This village has grown into a successful harbor village! This is the home that made by us, it is my treasure. I will fight to protect this village, that's what a chief village job. " Mayor Boddle raised his spear with much vigour.

Luffy was smiling as he watched the old man with a smile on his face. Nami looked at the Mayor with worried look. He's going to get himself killed.

The Mayor was getting ready for combat when, **BOOM! **A large explosion went off and a buggy ball smashed through several buildings, reducing them into nothing but a pile of rubble. The explosion was so strong that it sent Nami and Mayor Boddle flying.

Luffy grab Domino and covered him with his body. "Ah! Zoro was sleeping in there! " Lufffy shouted in panic, the Buggy Ball had smashed through Mayor Bodlle's house, making it explode in a pile of rubbles.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

Luffy and Nami looked at the destroyed house in worry while Mayor Boddle shook in anger. He just watched his house get destroyed by the pirate's cannon.

"Oi~ Zoro are you okay? "Luffy asked in a sing song voice. Nami sweat dropped at him.

"That was a bad way to wake me up. "Zoro yawned as he slowly stood up. Not even hurt from the explosion cause by the buggy ball.

"How are you still alive after all that? Nami asked in shocked. He shrugged off the explosion like it was nothing.

Zoro just shrugged his shoulders. That explosion won't be enough to kill him. He still got his dream to achieve after all.

"This is unforgiveable! " Luffy, Zoro and Nami turned to looked at the mayor. He was shaking in anger with tears running down his face.

"He destroyed all our 40 years of hard work! He has no rights no trampled our village like this! "

"Wait Mayor, calm down! Don't just go and get yourself killed! There's no point in that! "Nami pleaded to him. His going to get himself killed for being so reckless.

"I know that that might die! "Mayor Shouted. "But I can't just let him do what he likes! I'm going to fight for my village! "The Mayor run off, leaving Nami standing there with her eyes wide opened.

"The Mayor..He's crying.." Nami muttered. She got a good look at the Mayor's eyes before he left.

"Oh really..? I didn't see anything. " Luffy smiled as he set Domino on the ground gently as he started to clean his wounds. The black and white cat got injured when the buggy ball had smashed Mayor Boddle's house.

"This is starting to get more interesting. " Zoro grinned at them. He's going to have fun with those pirates.

"ShiShishishishi, I agree with you on that Zoro. " Luffy give a toothy grin while Domino gave a mewl in agreement.

Nami looked towards Luffy and see him bandaging Domino's injuries. "You seem to know what you're doing. Are you a Doctor or something? "

"I only know how to clean wounds. I've learned this during my time on Marineford, " Luffy shrugged his shoulders as he got up. "I already done what I can, he just need a few days to rest. "

"Wait..If you know how to clean wounds," began Zoro as he turned to look at his superior. "Then why didn't you help me clean my wounds? Zoro asked looking at the straw hat marine.

"I'm too lazy to do it. " Luffy replied without looking while Domino gave Zoro a smug grin making the green haired swordsman eye twitched.

"Shitty Rear Admiral, " Zoro mutters while Nami giggle at them.

"Well then, shall we go save the old man? " Luffy asked with a grin on his face.

"How can you still smile? Where does your confident come from?! " Nami asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Our mission is to capture Buggy the Clown and save this town. " Luffy said with a crazed grin on his face. "We're going to have fun with them." Nami backed away from him, a little crept out by the grin he wore.

"Will you join us Nami? " Luffy asked as he held his hand out with a smile." You need the map too don't you? "

"I'm not going to join the marines. " Nami slap his hand away. "Let us be partners for now. We help each other to achieve our goal." Nami replied with a smile.

Luffy began dancing around like an idiot with Domino following his example. Making Zoro and Nami sweat dropped at their antics.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

"Buggy The Clown! Come down here and fight me! " Mayor Boddle shouted as he pointed his spear at them.

"Who the hell are you?! " Buggy rudely asked. All the Buggy pirates laughed as they saw the spear in Mayor Boddle's hands.

"I'm the chief of this Village, Boddle, and I came here to take your head! "The Mayor yelled, making the pirates laughed even more.

"Hahahaha, Fight with Captain Buggy?"

"Do you really think you can win old man!? "

"He's going to die fighting the captain!"

All the pirates said as they continue to laugh at the old man, making Boddle shook in anger. He's going to make them pay for laughing at him.

"Hey, why are you challenging me anyway? Do you want fame on fighting the great Buggy –sama? "Buggy asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"That's stupid! I'm here because I want to protect this village, because I want to protect my treasure! "

"Hahaha! What an idiot! The word 'Treasure' only brings the thought of Gold, Silver and jewels. "Buggy laughed. " The owner has to have some dignity before calling it a treasure! This village is your treasure!? What a bunch of meaningless words! "Buggy said while he continued to laugh with his men.

"Shut up! Like a pirate like you would understand my feelings! "Mayor Boddle shouted in anger, but stopped as he felt pain. He was suddenly lifted in the air by Buggy's decapitated hand making him having a hard time to breaths.

"Who do you think you're talking with such disrespect Old Man!? " Buggy smirk while the mayor struggle to breath. "I'm Buggy the clown, the man who's going to get his hands on every treasure in the world! " Buggy said as his men aim the cannon at the mayor. "Because of your insolent words, you're going to die! "

Buggy was about to ordered his men to attack when he suddenly felt an intense burn on his hands. He looked down to see the straw hat wearing marine had a death grip on his hands.

"That damn Marine! " Buggy yelled in pain as he glared at Luffy.

"I kept my promise, I've come to beat you! " Luffy calmly said with a smirk on his face. He let go of the hand and watched in interest as the hand flew back towards Buggy.

"Straw Hat! You actually have the guts to come back and face the great Buggy –Sama !? " Buggy snared as his hand went back to him.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to capture you in the name of justice. " Luffy camly said as Buggy shook in anger.

The mayor regains his breath as he shakily got back up. "What do you kids come back? You three stay out of this. " Luffy, Zoro and Nami looked at the mayor in confusion.

"This is my war, I will not let anyone interfere! " Mayor Boddle then looked up at Buggy as he pointed his spear at him. "I'm the one who's going to protect this village! So stay out of the way!"

**BAM! **

Suddenly Mayor Boddle was knocked out as Luffy without warning slammed the mayor's head onto the ground, knocking him out as Nami looked at him in shock.

"You idiot..! What the hell was that for! " Nami asked in anger.

"Cause he would just get in the way. " Luffy replied without looking while Domino gave a mewl in agreement.

"Good thinking, the old man going to die if he charged recklessly. It's better this way. Zoro said while he tied his bandana on his head.

"You don't have to do that! There are many other ways of handling that! " Nami yelled, but was ignored as Luffy turned his attention at Buggy with a mischievous smiled.

"HEY YOU BIG FAT UGLY RED NOSE!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, making all the pirates with Nami looked at him with their jaw dropped.

"Fire the Buggy special cannon ball! "Buggy yelled in anger. How dare that damn marine call him that.

Buggy pirates aimed the cannon right at Luffy and his group, making Nami and Zoro looked on with a panic looked.

"Why did you say that you idiot..! " Nami shouted as she ran away to safety.

"Hey Luffy, what are you doing!? " Zoro shouted as he ducked for cover.

Luffy looked at the pirates with a smile on his face. Like that kind of attacks will kill him. "There's nothing to worry about." Luffy said with a smile as he drop down into a stance.

"DIE YOU MARINES! " Buggy yelled as the cannon fired, sending the buggy ball at them.

Luffy gained a mischievous smile on his face as the buggy ball flew closer towards him. He spun his body and kick the cannon ball right back at the group of pirates.

"Damn it! He bounced it back! "Buggy shouted as the ball exploded on contact with the Buggy pirates.

"Could have said something sooner. " Zoro lowered his bandana to hide his surprise expression.

"Oi~ Are you guys okay? "Luffy asked in a sing song voice. He had no mercy for this group of pirates, since they easily destroyed people's home without a care.

"What the hell are you!? "Nami shouted angrily. She was getting tired of all the surprises.

"Who are you talking about? " Luffy asked innocently as he tilled his head in confusion.

"It's you damn it! "Nami yelled with a tick mark on her forehead. "Ever since you fought the lion, I knew there was something strange about you. Especially when your eyes turned red, that's not even normal! " Nami glared at him with her hands on her waist.

Luffy was about to answer when Domino suddenly hiss angrily. As the dust cleared up, they turned to see Buggy had survived the blast.

Buggy and his swordsman, a man named Cabaji had used some of their crew mates as a shield, making Nami scowled in disgust as Luffy looked on with his eyes covered by his hat.

Before Luffy could even make his way towards Buggy, the Swordsman Cabaji had rushed towards him with his sword aimed at him.

However the attack was interrupt by Zoro who blocked the sword with own. Luffy decided to let Zoro fight this guy. He leaned his back on the house near them while rubbing Domino on the head.

Cabaji tired to ignite Zoro with some fire trick, but Zoro to dodge the attacked. Cabaji's went for a kicked but was blocked again by Zoro who used his swords to block it.

Zoro went to attack the pirate with his swords ready to cut the pirate, but was forced to dodge as a cloud of dust appeared in front of him.

Cabaji stab his sword on the ground and swing like a windmill and creates a cloud of dust, blinding Zoro and the others.

The acrobat went to slash his blade towards the green haired lieutenant, forcing Zoro to block the attacked as he grit his teeth in frustration.

The acrobat launched 100 spinning tops at Zoro, however it was only used to distract the man as he went to attack his wounds.

This continued for awhile as Cabaji using more acrobatic attacks, making Zoro growls in frustration. Zoro tired of surprises, suddenly drop into a stance as Cabaji rushed towards him with his blade aiming at him.

As Cabaji got closed enough, Zoro lunged forward with all three of his swords. "**Oni Giri (Demon Slashed) **" Zoro used all three of his swords to cut Cabaji across the chest, making the acrobat explode in a shower of blood as he fell to the ground defeated.

"What! He beat the pirate just like that! " Nami exclaimed in surprised. She was surprise that the green haired swordsman was this strong.

"Shishishi, that was lame. " Luffy smiled. He wanted to see more of Zoro's abilities. Luffy turned his head towards Buggy as Domino hiss in anger.

"He was weak. " Zoro told him with a deadpan looked on his face." He wasn't a true swordsman."

Luffy nod in agreement. He was a swordsman himself, even thought he prefer to fight with his fist. He knows how a true swordsman fought.

Buggy took this moment to throw a dagger towards Zoro as he turned his head away, but suddenly yell in pain as Luffy ran past his lieutenant and stomp his hand.

"You're fight is with me big nose. " Luffy said with a crazed grin on his face.

"Hey Luffy, I'm going to take a nap a little, if it's okay with you. " Zoro said as he sheathed his swords and took his bandana off.

"Sure I don't mind. " Luffy replied as Zoro walked over to a building and leaned on it.

" Domino, I want you to go with Nami and protect her. "Luffy said over his shoulders. Domino gave a mewl before jumping down from his shoulders and ran towards Nami who stand beside Zoro.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Nami asked confused as Domino jump and hung onto her shoulder.

"You got something to do aren't you? "Luffy said with a smile while Buggy shook in anger. Nami stood there for a few minutes to understand before running off somewhere with Domino on her shoulder.

"What the hell are you!? "Buggy questioned with in rage. He was outraged since his men had failed him too much today.

"Rear Admiral, Monkey D Luffy. The man who ate the Magu Magu No Mi." Luffy smile as he gave a mock bowed.

"You-You're a Logia! " Buggy yelled in shocked, he had never expected to face a logia user in east blue.

Buggy's shocked turned into rage as he glared at the straw hat marine. "You're the one who beat up Mohji aren't you!"

"What if I did? " Luffy looked at Buggy with his eyebrow raised.

Buggy was outraged. Here was the man who defeated his first mate. "I'm going to kill you all." Buggy glared at the straw hat marine.

Luffy glared back at the clown pirate, making Buggy stumble a little. "Buggy the Clown, Captain of the Buggy pirates, I'm Rear Admiral Monkey D Luffy going to capture you in the name of justice. "

* * *

**Hey Guys, I'm going to take some time to post this story, since my laptop just broke down, I going to took some time to fix it. **

**I'll try to write my story in either my friend's house or my grandma's, but no promised thought. **

**Please forgive me, I'm really sorry for it. It's going to be long before I could post again. **

**Also for the reviewer, ^^**

**Guest no1: here's chapter 8 ^^**

**Jacob .viers : Thank you for your review, here's the next chapter. ^^**

**PsychoRien: thank you, I'm glad you like it, Also I agree with you about Akainu, Nice name by the way ^^**

**Guest No 2: Thank you, I'm glad that you like this story. Also for Robin, I'll try to make her appeared faster, but no promise thought. **

**Guest No 3: Well I'm going to change Robin's devil fruit, I'm going to post another poll, so make sure to see it. Also thank you for liking my story, It makes me happy to know that someone like my story.**

**Lightningblade49: well Luffy will easily crushed them. But like you said, Zoro does need a rest.**

**Kamikashi: I'm glad you like it, here's chapter 8 ^^ **

**Well I want you guys to suggested on what Robin's Devil Fruit should be, I'm going to start the poll when there are at least 4 devil fruit choice. **

**So make sure to leave a suggestion.**

**So Review And Please No Flame **

**Bye Bye ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here chapter 9, this chapter will be the last of Buggy arc, hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Some Reviewer asked about Robin's age, well here all of the straw hat's age.**

**Luffy : 17**

**Zoro: 18**

**Nami :17**

**Ussop:17**

**Sanji :18**

**Chopper: unknown (I don't know how old chopper is sorry.)**

**Robin: 20**

**Franky:23**

**Brooke: Unknown (same as Chopper's reason )**

**Well that all of their age, I made Robin 20 because, I want Luffy to meet her when she was a kid, and having her older than Luffy for 3 years is perfect for them. ^^**

**Well enjoy. I hope ^^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece ^^**

* * *

Chapter 9: East Blue Arc: The pirate clown, The fall of Buggy the clown.

While Buggy was distracted by the marines, Nami was quietly scheming, since among all the Buggy Pirates fleet, only Buggy and Cabaji were the only ones left standing. That means there was no one left guarding the treasures back at the warehouse near the tavern used to be. Although the grand line map probably on him right now. So she had a fat chance on getting it.

"Buggy probably had a lot of treasure in the warehouse, isn't it Domino. "Nami asked over her shoulder. Domino who hung on her shoulder gave a mewl of agreement. Since Buggy had plundered from the villagers, he probably had lots of treasures store inside the warehouse.

Nami giggle as she kept on running. "Let's go steal his treasures Domino."

"Meow~ "

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

"Do you really think you can capture me boy, I'm the great Buggy –sama, scourge of the east blue sea. "Buggy said arrogantly.

Luffy looked at the clown with a deadpan look on his face."What are you babbling about? You're just some weak pirate that needs to be capture."

Buggy gained a tick mark on his forehead. How dare this brat insult the great Buggy –sama. He's going to make him eat those words.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you brat since no one mess with the great Buggy –sama and get away from it. "Knives popped up between his fingers as he glared at him. "I'm going to kill you and your devil fruit won't protect you from me."

"Yeah yeah, enough talking, let's just get started. " Luffy said loosening his shoulders and clenching his fist.

Buggy eye twitched as he glared at the Rear Admiral. "When I look at your straw hat, it reminds me of that blasted red haired and it pissed me off!"

"Red haired..You mean Shanks? "Luffy asked with his head tilled in confusion.

"Oh? So you do know him. I guess it's not all that surprising since that idiot tent to be friendly even with marines.

Luffy glared at Buggy when he heard those words. How dare he insult his father figured.

"Don't talk about Shanks like that, you stupid clown! "

"WHY SHOULDN'T I! THAT BASTARD WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED MY DREAMS!"

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

**FLASHBACK..(^^)V**

_Somewhere in the middle of the sea, two figures can be seen arguing on the deck of the boat._

"_NORTH POLE COLDER..!"_

"_SOUTH POLE COLDER..!"_

"_THERE YOU SAID IT AGAIN BASTARD!" Buggy yelled with his hands on the red head's collar._

"_I'LL SAID IT AS MANY TIMES I WANT BECAUSE I'M RIGHT!"Shanks yelled back as he went to grab the clown looking boy's collar._

"_YOUHAVE A LOT OF GUTS, LET'S FIGHT TO SEE WHO'S RIGHT! "Buggy shouted with daggers popped out between his fingers._

"_Bring it on! I'm going to beat the crap out of you! "Shanks shouted back as he drew his saber._

_**DONK! DONK!**_

_Both boys were hit on their heads, sending them to the deck as a man wearing glasses with a stripped beard glared at them._

"_North pole or South pole who cares which one is colder. If you really want to know, why don't you just go there and find out! " He glared at them making the pirates around them laughed._

_They were promptly interrupted by a shout from the crow nests. "A ship is approaching from north east! "_

"_Alright, prepare to battle! "The glasses wearing man command. The assemble pirates grinned as they unsheathed their swords and pull out their guns._

"_Alright..! I'm going to grab everything I can get my hands on! "Buggy said with a grin._

"_You seems happy about it Buggy. "Shanks commented smiling at Buggy._

"_The enemy ships, is like a treasure chest after all." Buggy grinned. "A pirates takes from others right? "_

"_Well that's one of the reasons. "Shanks said looking at the enemy ships._

"_You and all the pirates in this ship are naïve. Taking treasures from others is what pirates do. "Buggy got up with his daggers held high. "You know nothing about being a pirate!_

_**BOOM! **__Cannons shot towards the enemy ship as all the pirates engage them in a one sided combat. The air was filled with the sounds of terror and laughter. Shanks and Buggy's crew was tearing their enemy like they were nothing. _

_Shanks laughed as he went to join his crew member fight. While Buggy went to the enemy side of the ship, scouring the ship in search of booty to claimed before others. He found a big chest in the captain's quarters, but disappointed when he opened to find nothing but a piece of paper near a green blob like fruit. What the hell is this!? It was nothing but a green blobs and a piece of junks._

_Buggy eyes widen when he saw the big X on the paper. "It-It's a treasure map! This the first time I've ever seen one! Incredible! "Buggy thought as he looked over at the treasures map. _

"_Alright..! My life is going to be more exciting from now on! "Buggy thought with the biggest grin on his face._

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

Among the booty that was taken from the enemy ship was an odd looking fruit. The fruit was a pineapple sort of fruits without sharp spines and was covered with swirls. It was a fruit that grants the person who ate it some incredible powers, but lost their abilities to swim again.

"I, Buggy the pirate, will now eat this devil fruit! "Buggy yelled, holding the devil fruit high. He was given a choice to eat the curse fruit since he was the one who found it.

The pirates around him cheered loudly for the boy. They were curious to see what kind of powers he will receive.

**CHOMP**

The crew breathed hitched then the boy swallowed the fruit whole.

**BELCH**

"…."

"…."

"…"

"..what..? "Buggy asked the pirates who went silent.

"Do you feel anything different Buggy? "One of the pirates said.

"No..Nothing.." Buggy said as he walked off. Leaving the pirates confused as a massive grin split on his face as soon as he was out of sight.

"Alright, everything went smoothly. They will never think that the fruit I ate was a fake. "Buggy said with a smile. "Now I just have to sell this and I'll be able to form my own pirate crew. " He pulled out the real devil fruit from his pocket.

"Hey Buggy, what are you babbling about? "Shanks who had appeared behind him said. Shocking Buggy as he went to shoved the cursed fruit into his mouths to hide it.

"What'd you want? "Buggy asked mouthful with his face looking like an ape.

"What kind of expression is that? "Shanks asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you're stealing food, you'd better stop or you'll get scolded by the cook. "Shank walked away with his hand waving at him.

"That was close. "Buggy wiped his brow and grabbed the stem sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah, just now, the captain was looking for you. "Shanks said suddenly reappearing behind him. Shocking Buggy into swallowing the curse fruit,.

"…."

"…."

"SHANKS YOU BASTARD..! "Buggy grabbed shanks by the shirt and started shaking him violently.

"THAT WAS MY- "Buggy was cut off when Shanks pointed to a piece of paper that was failing over the side.

"Hey what's that? "

"My map..! " Buggy jumped over to the side without thinking. Making Shanks raised an eye brow.

As soon as he hit the water, it turned against him. He felt like he was a hammer that was slowly sinking into the water.

"Buggy..! "Shanks yelled over the railing."I'm coming to save you! "Shanks dived after his fellow cabin boy.

FLASHBACK END.. (^^)V

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

"A million beli all gone just like that, my abilities to swim gone just like that and it's all because of that blasted red haired! " Buggy ranted making Luffy looking at him weirdly.

"So he save your life. "Luffy smiled. That's just like Shanks.

"That's not the point I want to make! Because of him, my plan was delayed for 10 years!" Buggy shouted in anger as his eyes caught sight of Nami with Domino at her shoulder, holding a bag full of treasures.

"UNHAND MY TREASURES! "Buggy upper torso launched towards the orange haired girl.

"Damn it! He caught us! "Nami panicked and started running for her life. Domino turned to look towards the clown and hiss angrily at him.

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN, I'LL FIND YOU NAMI. I'LL CUT YOU BOTH REALLY WELL. STARTING FROM THAT CAT! "Buggy yelled angrily.

Nami, fearing for her life got down and covered herself. She took Domino from her shoulders and started to hug the cat tightly.

Buggy was about to reached Nami with his daggers ready to cut them both, when he suddenly froze completely.

Nami and Domino looked around confused. Why did the clown pirate suddenly stop moving? They looked over at the rest of Buggy's body when they get the answer they want. Luffy managed to get Buggy stopped moving by kicking Buggy in his little buggy.

"Damn, that had to be hurt. " Nami winced at the clown's pain while Domino snickered.

"M..My..My little Buggy.. "Buggy wheezed in pain as his upper body fell to the ground.

"You're opponent is me Clown. "Luffy said with a grin. "Leave my friends out of this. "He gained a wide smile seeing the clown squirming in pain.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

At the shelter outside Orange town, many town people were getting antsy waiting for the mayor to return.

"This is strange, why isn't the mayor come back after such a long time? "One of the villagers said while pulling out a clock to look at it. (A/N : I don't know the names of the clock. )

"Something must have happened to the mayor. " A lady with blonde hair said. "That explosion was the loudest thing I've ever heard. "

"I'll be going to check on the mayor, everybody wait here. "A man who's middle hair is bald with a mustache said.

"Wait.. I'll be coming too. "A green haired man said. The bald head man (I'll be calling him this.) turned to looked at the green haired man and glared at him.

"Don't be stupid! They are pirates of the Buggy pirate fleet." He said while looking at him.

"That's why we should go together. "A man who wears with a black and white bucket hat while holding a kendo stick said. "We should go fight for this village together. "

"That's right! If we can't protect the mayor, then what kind of citizens are we? "An orange haired man said. Making the others nod in agreement.

"Don't try to stop us, this is all we want to do. "The green haired man smiled.

The Bald head man sighed while closing his eyes. "Do as you please. "All the villagers smiled as the Bucket wearing man turned to them.

"Let's go everyone! "He yelled while raising his kendo stick. Earning a called of agreement by the rest of the town people.

* * *

One Piece (OwO)V

Nami looked over at the unconscious form of Buggy when he heard Luffy called for their attention. "Hey Nami, leave those treasure and run or he'll come after you again. "Luffy looked at them worried.

Domino gives a mewl of agreement as he turn to look over at the unconscious clown with an angry hiss. He had always hate people who had a big ego and seeing Buggy wearing a clown custom makes him hate the pirate even more.

"No way..! Leave this treasure you say? Definitely not! Why should I throw away my treasure? "Buggy twitched when he heard Nami said that. He slowly raised his head and glared at her.

"Those are your treasure you say?! "Buggy asked as he shook in anger.

"Of course it is. I'm a thief that steals from pirates after all. "Nami said, pointing her fist at him. "Now that I've stolen from one this treasure are now all mine! "She smiled smugly at him making the pirate grew more angry.

"Oh, so that how it is. Now I understand. "Luffy crossed his arm and nod his head.

Buggy glared at them as he shakily got up."Bullshit! Those are my treasure! You think it's yours just because you stole it!? "Buggy exclaimed angrily. "What kind of an education did you have!? "

"I got my education from a mountain bandit. "Luffy said with a smile. "I also got my education from my grandfather. "Luffy shivered remembering the training he got.

Buggy grew a tick mark as he turned around and glared at the Rear Admiral. "I'm not asking you! Damn it!" Buggy yelled angrily, making Nami and Domino snickered at him.

Buggy turned and glared hatefully at the orange haired thief. "Give back my treasures Nami, and I'll let you go. "The pirate clown said.

"I will not bring down on the same level as you pirates. "Nami blew a raspberry, making Buggy shook in anger.

"Then you better prepare yourself Nami. "Buggy said as his upper slowly float from the ground.

Nami took a step back seeing Buggy's body raised while Domino gave a hiss. "Wh-What the hell is going on? "She asked nervously looking at the angry clown.

"Nami, Domino run, Buggy's doing something. "Luffy yelled trying to prevent his friend from killed. Nami took off in a sprint while Domino Tighten his hold on the orange haired girl.

"You can't run from my Nami. "Buggy said as his body parts including his lower body split into many pieces and started to float.

"Bara Bara Festival "Buggy's lower body parts float towards him as knives popped out from it. "If you think you can help your friend, you better do it now magma boy. "Buggy laughed as his body parts started to swarm at Nami very fast.

"Your power sure is scarrryyyyyy." Luffy sarcastically said. He was about to give a chase when he noticed Buggy's feet walking on the ground. "You missed one. "

Luffy grab hold of the pirate's feet and started to do many things to it. Tickle it, smashing it, pinching it even burn it with his magma. Every action he does kept making the clown angry.

"Stop doing that you bastard! "Buggy shouted in annoyance.

"The one who should stop is you! "Nami shouted as she swung her treasure's bag at Buggy's head. However instead of hitting Buggy, He caught the treasure bag with his hands.

"Thank you for giving back my treasure's Nami. " Buggy smugly said. Nami sent him a glared which he returned.

"Let go you stupid clown! " Nami exclaimed angrily trying to pull the treasure.

"Asked my body then Thief. "Buggy smiled smugly.

"It's your hand stupid! So let go! "Nami yelled. Domino hissed angrily and jumped to clawed Buggy's hand.

"Ahhhh! That's hurt you stupid cat! "Buggy yelled holding his hand in pain. "I'm going to killed you both. "He raised his dagger and pointed it towards them.

"Die! "

Nami screamed as she covered her eyes while Domino hissed angrily at the pirate. Buggy laughed as his dagger closer to them.

The dagger was about to reach them when it suddenly stopped. Nami opened her eyes and shocked at what she saw.

Luffy had suddenly appeared between them with his leg turned into magma. He jumped just before the dagger reach them and kick Buggy right across the chest, making Buggy yelled in pain as he went flying through the building behind him.

"Your fight is with me Buggy. "Luffy calmly said as Nami looked at him in shocked.

"What the hell was that!? "Nami questioned in shocked. She could never believe what she was seeing. "How did you do that..!? "

Luffy raised an eye brow as he looked at her in confusion. "I thought you knew after I introduced myself to Buggy. "

"You told me to look for his treasures remember!? "Nami shouted in annoyance while Domino kept his gaze at the pirate clown.

"Ah.. I see. "Luffy nodded in understand. She never knew it because she left with Domino to find Buggy's treasure.

Nami gained a tick mark as she glared at the Rear Admiral."You still didn't answer my question. "She said with her arm crossed.

"I ate the Magu Magu No Mi when I was just a kid. I'm a Magma man "Luffy said with a goofy grin on his face.

Nami shook her head with a smiled on her face. She already believed that Devil Fruit's were real after seeing Buggy's power. "I'm not going to say anything. " Nami said with a smiled.

"Shishishishi.. Let's get that grand line map. "Luffy smiled as Domino jumped to his shoulder.

"Meow~ "

"Shishishishi."

Nami shook her head as she went to retrieve her treasures but before she could take even a step towards the treasure bag, a voice called out making her turned around and looked on in shocked.

"It's not over yet marine. "Buggy calmly said as his body parts started to float around him.

"You're still standing? "Nami questioned in fright seeing the pirate got back up.

Luffy looked at him with a raised eye brow as Domino hiss angrily. "Pirates sure are scaryyy. " He mockingly said as Buggy shook in angry.

"Shut up! How dare you inflict so much harm on me and my crew! I won't forgive you! "Buggy glared at him.

"Reassemble! Bara Bare Parts! "Buggy shouted as all his body parts reattached and started to form his body again.

"Shishishshishi.."Luffy and Domino laughed when they saw Buggy appearance. The pirate clown had his body parts back to him..but only his head, hands and feet put back together.

Buggy stared at Luffy in complete frozen shock while Luffy and Domino laughed at him.

"Shishishishishishi.."

"Eh? What the hell happen! "Buggy shouted in panic as he looked around for his body parts.

"Looking for these? "Nami smugly smile while standing on top of the remaining parts which were tied up in rope.

"GAH! My BODY PARTS! "Buggy shouted in panic. Luffy continued to laugh as he started walked towards him.

"Hahahaha..No wonder you're a thief. "Luffy laughed as he pulled his hand back.

"Shit..I'm dead. "Buggy exclaimed in panicked as he looked at the Rear Admiral in fear.

"Bye Buggy! **Inugami Guren (Hound Blaze! )** "Luffy thrust his hand forward and create a wave of magma that shaped like a dog's head, launching towards Buggy very fast.

"Damn you straw hat! "Buggy shouted as the Rear Admiral attacks sent him flying into the sky.

Nami looked on with sweat dropped on the back of her head. "Hey Luffy, I thought you were going to capture Buggy? " She asked gaining the attention of the straw hat marine.

"I change my mind. "Luffy replied as he started walked where Zoro's was asleep. "I'm too lazy to give my report. "He said while Nami sweat dropped grew larger.

"Hey Captain Buggy just been defeated..! " One of the Buggy pirates asked. "Wh..What should we do now? "

"Let's just play dead and not to get found. "The other pirates said lied down on the ground and started playing dead.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

Luffy and Nami approached the sleeping Lieutenant. The Rear Admiral kneeled down and slapped Zoro's head a few times. "Wake up Zoro time for us to go."

"Huh, is the fight already over? "Zoro asked as he slowly sat up. Luffy smiled widely at him. "I already found us a navigator and we also got a map to grand line. "

Zoro took a glance at Nami who laughed nervously. He gave a big yawed and placed a hand on his face.

"Damn it, I'm going to faint. I can't move either. " Zoro said as his face become deathly pale.

"Of course, if you could move after all that, you guys wouldn't be human at all. "Nami said with her hands on her waist.

"Why am I included? "Luffy innocently asked while Domino gave Zoro a mewl of annoyance.

"You're the strangest of them all! Anyway, let's go take a look at the mayor. "Nami said nodding her head at unconscious mayor that was near Zoro.

"We should wake the old man up as well. "Luffy said standing up. Domino turned his head as a mob of people walked towards them.

"Hey you there, you're not from around here are you. "The green haired man asked.

"Wait that outfit, are you guys marines? "The orange haired man said with hope in his voice.

Luffy nodded his head while lifting Zoro over his shoulders. "Yeah, and you guys are? "

"We're the resident of this town. What happen to the pirates? If you know anything, please tell us. "The green haired man said. Hoping to know what happen to the pirates.

"Oh you're the residents. "Nami sighed in relief. "I thought there were more enemies. " She told them with a smiled.

"Ah it's the Mayor! "One of the villagers panicked.

"What happen?"

"Mayor, wake up!"

"He fainted. "

"The pirates must have done this. "

All the villagers muttered when they saw the unconscious mayor. They went to check the mayor, hoping that he was alright.

"I'm sorry, but I was the one who knock him out. "Luffy said simply making Nami looked at him disbelieved while the villagers glared at them.

"Hey! You didn't have to say it out loud. " Nami shouted as she started scolding him.

"But you did see it. "Luffy replied looking over his shoulder to her.

"I did see it, but there a good reason for i- "Nami paused as she looked at the angry villagers.

"Why did you harm the mayor! "

"Who are you people! "

"I thought you marines were supposed to protect us. "

All the villagers aggressively asked with their weapons raised high. Nami looked on nervously trying to come up with a plan.

"I knock him out because he was in the way. "Luffy calmly said with Domino gave a mewl of agreement. Nami froze in shock, while Zoro laughed at the face she made.

"WE THOUGHT SO! " The villagers yelled in anger.

"Idiot why did you tell them that..! " Nami questioned in rage as she smashed her fist on his head.

"How dare you cause so much destruction on our village! "

"We won't forgive you even if you just a kid. "

"We'll make you pay for what you did. "

The villagers were going into frenzy and it didn't look like they were going to calm down soon.

"What now? The villagers aren't going to let us go just like that. "Zoro asked his captain with a smiled.

"Shishishishi..Well the only think we could do is..Run Away! " Luffy ran away with Domino and Zoro on his shoulders.

"Why did you always speak without using your brain! " Nami yelled in anger while holding the treasure's bag over her shoulders.

"Because this is a good town, for the sake of their mayor everyone is doing their best to fight! "

"But both of you are marines aren't you? "Nami asked as she followed behind the straw hat marine.

"Even if we told them we're marines, they'd still be angry at us. " Luffy told her as he ran into alley way with Nami following behind him.

"They went into the alley. "Shout one of the villagers.

"Get them! "

"Bark! "

The angry mob stopped their tracks as a little dog jumped in their way. Barking angrily and bearing his teeth at them.

"ShuShu? "

"What are you doing?"

"Move!"

All of them yelled but the Dog stood his ground. Refusing to move as he kept his fang ready, daring anyone to come forward.

"Those are bad people Shushu! You have to move!"

"Bark..! Bark.! "

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

"That's your ship!? It's twice the size of our dinghy! " Luffy said in shocked as he went into the boat.

"Nope, I stole it From Buggy pirates. "Nami smiled as she put her treasure bag onto the boat.

Hiding behind a building was the three of Buggy pirate's. They were about to attacked them when they stopped their track's. They saw the green haired swordsman with the cat hanging on a marine officer's shoulder. They weren't stupid enough to get them killed.

"Hey! "

Just as they were about to sail away, they saw Boddle standing on the docks with ShuShu near him. He was waving at them with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything! I owe you one! "

The straw hat crew laughed as they waved back. They were glad that not all of the villagers hate them.

"Old man catch..! "Luffy grabbed a bag of treasure and tossed it across the water. Landing next to the mayor as the old man smiled at them.

Boddle gave a tearful smiled and continued waving at them . He was lucky that the straw hat boy was there to help his precious village.

* * *

One Piece (^^)V

Minutes later, three of them were sailing away from the town. Zoro was laughing while Luffy was desperately trying to stop Nami from killing him.

"Why did you do that! That bag was worth of 5 million beli! "Nami said with tick mark on her forehead.

"They needed the money to rebuild their village, and beside I have the right to confiscate all the money and properties of any pirates. " Luffy gave a cheeky smiled making Nami's eye twitched.

"Stupid magma boy.. "Nami muttered, making Zoro laughed even more. Domino jumped on his master shoulder while turning his head from the green haired lieutenant.

"You damn cat..Are you still angry that I called you lazy? "Zoro asked with his eyebrow twitched. Domino ignored him. "Stupid Cat.. "He mutters under his breath making Luffy laughed.

Domino gained a glint in his eyes when he heard that. He gave a mighty jumped from his master shoulders and scratch Zoro's face with his claw.

Nami giggled while the green haired lieutenant yelled in pain.

"Damn it! Not again! " Zoro yelled as he desperately trying to hold off the angry cat."Oi! I'm injured here!"

"Meow!"

"You stupid cat! "

* * *

_**A/N : Hey guys here chapter 9 and it was also the final part of Buggy arc. ^^ **_

_**I managed to write this chapter from my friend's house, but only this once since he was about to continued his study next week. **_

_**I post this chapter before my friend left to continue his study. It took me 5 days to write it. Hope you guys like it. **_

_**Well the only thing I want to say is that, Robin will appear early and the poll will closed when she appeared. Since many wants her to appear early.**_

_**The poll will closed when the chapter where she appeared will be posted. Well hope you like it. ^^**_

* * *

_**For all the review, **_

_**Guest no 1: Robin's devil fruit choice will be up to the poll, I don't know which one is the best, but for me is the Zoan Type, ^^**_

_**Guest No 2: Its up to the poll, sorry :(**_

_**Guest No 3: Robin will learn about Haki after 2 years of training. I don't understand about the flying demon but that's sound cool ^^**_

_**Guest No 4: It's up to the poll but I agree with you about Robin can fly. It's sound awesome ^^**_

_**Karthik9 : Thanks for the review, I'll try to update faster but no promised ^^**_

_**Supreee011 : I still trying to learned about Rokushiki, so no promise on that one. ^^**_

_**Jacob. Viers :Thank you for the review ^^**_

_**Coca cola zero: Robin will appear early. ^^**_

_**Guest No 5: I'm sorry but I won't give Robin Marco's devil fruit because I don't know what to give him :(**_

_**Lightningblade49 : Thank you for your review and the suggestion, I hope you already vote ^^**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND PLEASE NO FLAME, **_

_**BYE BYE ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys, it's been awhile since I update my story and I'm sorry for it. **_

_**I've been busy these past few days, and I only got time to write this story yesterday. **_

_**I don't know if you guys know this, but I'm restarting the poll. I'm really sorry for all of you who had vote in it. The reason I restarting the poll is at the author' note. Please read it, it's very important.**_

_**Well enjoy, I hope. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer :I do not own One Piece**_

* * *

Chapter 10: East Blue Arc – Usopp The Liar

It was a quiet day in a small village called Syrup Town. The morning sun just came out and many villagers were enjoying their peaceful morning. That was until a teen running towards the village shouting on top of his lungs.

"Everyone, it's horrible! " The person shouted as he ran into the village. The person is a slim, somewhat dark skinned teenager with medium length black curly hair and a long nose. He is wearing a green bandana with a blue and white stripped armband, along with a pair of goggles on his forehead with a brown overall white sash and no shirt underneath.

"Pirates are here! Pirates have arrived! Everyone Run! "He continued shouted as he ran through the village.

* * *

One piece (^^)

"You can't be serious! We can't get to the grand line in this condition! "Nami yelled to both of the boys who ignore her. Zoro was sleeping with him leaning his back on the boat. Luffy was eating an apple while sitting at the head of the boat while Domino hung his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. I still prefer some meat to eat. "Luffy said swallowing the apple whole. "Even though Uncle Cabbage gave us plenty of fruits, we still don't have any meat. "

Zoro chuckle as he kept his eyes closed. Uncle Cabbage was the name that Luffy gave to a strange person named Gaimon. They had met the man on a deserted island a few days ago and Luffy had a good laughed when he saw the man appearance. He had a body compressed into a treasure chest with a large green afro on his head. They had befriended Gaimon during their time on the island and Luffy had offered the man to join his crew, but the man had politely refused the offered stating that he had grown too attached to the animal on the island to leave. Luffy told him that he will come back and get him join the marines when he had become a fleet admiral.

"Some sake would be nice too. "Zoro added earning a glare from Nami and a growl of annoyance from Domino. His eye brow twitched as he glared at the black and white cat who promptly ignore him.

"That's not what I meant! "Nami shouted in annoyance. "Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world. Many pirates will be there looking for one piece and they will definitely have powerful ships. "She said glaring both of the boys who just stare at her.

"You don't have to worry about that Nami. We just capture them and make their ships as ours. " Luffy said simply as he continue to eat his apple.

"How do we going to do that? Not only we lack manpower, but our ship is clearly not equipped. There's no way we can make it there safely. " Nami said with her eye brow twitched. "Why won't you just called the headquarters and asked for a ship with some manpower? "She glared at the Rear Admiral in annoyance.

"Because that would made me ordered them around. "Luffy replied with Domino mewled in agreement.

"And what's wrong with that? "Nami asked with a twitching eyebrow. Luffy looked around at their surrounding as Domino jumped to Nami's hands.

"Because I'm too lazy to ordered them." Luffy said without looking. "Beside I promised shanks that I would make my own crew and I'd intent to kept the promise. "He smile at her, making Nami turned her head with a huff.

"We also need a chef and a musician too. "The Rear Admiral added making Nami eye twitched again.

"Why would you need a musician on the ship? We're marines aren't we? "She asked calmly trying to stop herself from yelling at the straw hat marine.

"Because we sailors loved to sing, it doesn't matter if we're pirates or marines. "Luffy replied over his shoulders making Zoro laughed at the answered.

Nami looked at them with a deadpan looked on her face before letting out a tired sigh. "I'm surrounded by idiots. "She muttered before pulling out a map to look. "If we head towards south from here, there should be a small inhabited island. It would be best if we get a good boat there. "The orange haired navigator said making Luffy jumped in excitement.

"Yosh! Time to get some meat! "He shouted with both of his arms raised up. Domino gives a mewled as he jumped back to his master's shoulder.

"Don't forget the sake. "Zoro added with a smile. You'll never have a good journey without a good sake to drink." Nami sighed in frustration, already giving up on these two idiots.

* * *

One piece (^^)

"Pirates! The.. **Huff..**Pirates are coming! " The long nose boy who shouted, now becoming exhausted due to him running across the village for a long time.

"Everyone..**Huff..**about the pirates..**Huff..** are all lies! Hahaha! "He shouted grinning like an idiot. He was responded with a frying pan suddenly slam to his head, making him grunt as he holds his head in pain.

"You liar..! I_'_ll teach you a lesson today! "

"Stay there and don't move! "

"You won't be lucky today! "

All the villagers said angrily as they gathered in front of the liar, glaring at him while holding makeshift weapons.

Despite his pain he felt, the liar shook in excitement as a large smile grew on his face. "Here it comes! " He said with a smiled on his face. He began to run as fast as he could while all the villagers charged towards him with their weapons drawn.

"Catch me if you can! Hahahaha..Come and catch me! "He taunted as he continued to run. The villagers feeling insulted began to run faster, hoping to punish the boy for his lies.

"Wait you bastard! " Cried one villagers as all of them continue to chase the long nosed liar. "I'm going to punish you for that brat! "Another villager said.

"Hahaha! That's if you could catch me at all.." He taunted making them angry even more. He continued to run with the villagers behind him.

"You bastard! "

"Stop you liar! "

"I had enough of you lies! "

* * *

Later, the liar finally had outrun the villagers as he rested in his hiding spot which was on top of a tree. "Today I did another good deed. The refreshing winds once again sweep through on this boring village. "The liar said with a smile.

He was brought out of his thought when a child's voice called out. "Captain Usopp! " The liar who was known as Usopp looked down from the tree to see two kids.

"Oh it's you guys. "He said with a smile from his spot. "You're late, Piiman, Ninjin and where is Tamanegi? "He asked jumping down from the tree.

Before the kids could reply, another child was heard screaming. He run towards them with a wooden swords in his hand. "It's horrible! Pirates are coming! "The boy screamed with panicked in his voice.

"There's Tamanegi. "Piiman deadpanned. He had a dark green hair that was shaped like a pepper, wearing a green shirt that had a Jolly Roger skull on it. He wore a blue shorts with light blue sash around his waist.

"I wonder what s he screaming about. "Ninjin wondered. He had a long light purple hair that covered his eye's, wearing an orange hat with the same Jolly Roger on it that makes him look like a carrot. He also wore a black sweater with light brownish sash around his waist and light orange shorts.

"It's horrible! Simply Horrible! Pirates are coming! Their boats are heading towards our village! "Tamanegi yelled in panicked. He has a straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top. He wears square glasses with a pair of tiny eyes and a yellow shirt with a blue vest over it. He also wears a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants and a pair of black shoes.

"That was a lie Tamanegi. "Usopp said with a smiled, thinking that the boy believes his lies.

"No it's true! I just saw their boat off the shores. "Tamanegi said after catching his breath. He runs all the way from the beach after all.

Usopp gain a fear looked on his face when he realized the boy was serious. "Ar..Are you sure? " He nervously asked.

Tamanegi frantically nod his head as he looked up to his captain who was shaking like a leaves. "It's true captain. Pirates are coming. "

"Oh no! Is time for my snacks! "Usopp shouted as he started to run away.

The kids looked at him with a deadpanned looked on their faces. "Don't run away! "They shouted.

"Actually, I'm really sick and I'll die if I don't eat my snacks. " Usopp replied gripping his stomach in a fake pain.

"Liar! "They shouted angrily. They couldn't believe how coward their captain is.

"Captain didn't you want to be a brave warrior of the seas? "Ninjin asked making usopp ashamed of himself. "How can a brave warrior afraid of pirates? "

"Speaking of pirates, " Tamanegi began with a thoughtful looked. "I saw the mark of Buggy the Clown on their sail. "He finished making Usopp looked even more scared.

"B..Bu..Buggy The Clown!? " Usopp asked nervously. He turned his body around as he prepared to run for his life.

"But there was only two boats and I could see three people in the boat. " Tamanegi continued. Usopp turned to looked at them with his excited looked on his face.

"Alright, let us prepare! The Usopp pirate crew will protect this village! "Usopp said doing a weird pose before running away to face the '_pirates '_.

The three kids sweat dropped at their captain's antic before running after him. They were proud of their captain even if he was weird.

* * *

One piece (^^)

"Finally, it's been awhile since I've been on land. "Zoro said stretching as all three of them walked onto the sandy beach.

"So, is the village further down there? "Luffy said looking at the slope that connected them to the village.

"Yes, although it was only a small village. "Nami confirmed looking at the map of the island.

"Meat, meat, meat..! There should be some food in the village right? "Luffy asked in excitement with drool dripping from his mouth.

"Can't you stop thinking about meat all the time. "Nami asked in annoyance. Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at the straw hat marine.

Suddenly they heard some movement in the bushes. Domino hissed in anger while Zoro pull a small part of his sword. Luffy move to stand in front of Nami as he looked at the bushes with a raised eyebrow.

"Be careful you guys, someone's here. "Zoro said seriously, looking around for the enemy.

"Shishishi.. They must be waiting to ambush us. "Luffy said in excitement with his trademark smile on his face.

"Watch out! "Zoro shouted, warning them when he started sensing something. As soon as Zoro finished said that, someone started to fire upon them. Zoro deflected them while Luffy jumped to the side pulling Nami from the shots.

Soon after the attacks was over several pirates flag was raised from the bushes. Luffy looked on with a bored looked on his face. "That attack sure was scarrryyyy. "He said sarcastically.

"What's with this guy? "Nami said with a sweat dropped. She could not believe that his personality changes as soon as pirates appeared.

Suddenly a teen with a long nose come out from the bushes. "I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Captain Usopp! " Usopp announced from the top of the slope's edge.

"If you thinking of attacking this village, then you should just save your streng- " He paused when he saw the clothes that Luffy and Zoro wears.

"Is this guy for real? " Nami wondered, leaning her back on their ship.

"That sure was impressive~ " Luffy mockingly said. "Since you're a pirate, then I'm going to capture you. "He started walking towards Usopp, making the said teen panicked.

"You better ready you're self pirate, since this guy is a Rear Admiral. "Zoro said gesturing to Luffy.

Usoop started sweating bullets as the Straw hat marine walked even closer towards him. "Wa..Wait! Stop! " Usopp shouted in panicked. "I'm not a pirate, it was all lies. "He explained trying to stop himself from arrested.

Luffy suddenly stopped walking, making Usoop signed in relief. "I'm sorry to tricking you guys. "The long nose teen apologized. Nami and Zoro nodded their heads while Domino ignored him. Luffy looked at him with a large grin on his face.

"You're Yassop son aren't you? "Luffy asked with a grin. Ussop suddenly yelled out in surprised as he slipped off the edge and rolled down the slope.

After recovering, Usopp stared at Luffy in confusion. "Ho..How do you know my father? "He asked nervously.

Luffy was about to answer when his stomach suddenly growls. "Um.. Do you know where we could eat? "He asked politely while Domino nodded his head in agreement.

Usopp nodded his head before turning around and started walking. "Follow me. "

The straw hats looked at the long nose teen for a few seconds before shrugging their shoulders and started following him.

* * *

Later the straw hat marines could be seen eating in a local restaurant. Usopp decided to bring them there as a payment for the trouble he caused. Everyone was enjoying themselves on the food. Zoro was happily drinking some sake while Luffy and Domino was tearing a huge slab of meat with much vigor.

"So how did you met my father? "Usopp asked trying to start a conversation.

"I met him when I was a kid, he was part of shanks crew. "Luffy replied while munching away a piece of meat. "He always talked about you every time I talk to him. "The straw hat marine steals a piece of meat from Zoro's plate, earning a growl from the said swordsman.

"Wow, my father was a part of Shanks crew? I never thought that he'll be a crew member on one of the yonko's. " Usopp said happily as he swallowed his serving of food.

"You look just like your father when I first met you. That's how I knew you his son. "Luffy said, finishing his meat and started chewing the bone.

"My father must be strong if he could join one of the yonko's. "Usopp smiled as he started thinking about the adventure his father been through.

Luffy picked an apple and started eating it. He remembers how Yassop shot an apple at an impossible distance. "I don't know how your father is but he's probably with Shanks in the new world. "He stared at the apple for a few seconds before swallowing it whole. "He's an expert marksman. "

"My father was an awesome man, he disregard his own life to indulge himself in the vast endless sea. "Usopp exclaimed with a smile.

Luffy gained a sad smile when he thought of his own father. He never knew about his father since he had abandoned him and his mom when he was little. He didn't even come to visit when his mother died. "I've heard stories about you from your father many times and it almost made my ear fell off. You're lucky you know that, your father was a great man. "Luffy said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know. I've feel so proud of my father even if he's a pirate. "Usopp said looking at the painting of a ship in the sea.

Nami suddenly gained a sly look on her face, making Usopp nervous when he saw the look he got from the orange haired girl. "This made our conversation easier. Is there any way we could acquire a ship in this village. "Nami inquired as she smiled slyly at long nose teen.

"Sadly you could see this village is pretty small. "Usoop said with smiling. " I'm sorry but there's no way to fulfill your request. "He looks at the village with a smug smile, thinking that the marines will believe him.

"On top of the hill, "Zoro suddenly said, catching Usopp off guard. "There's a large mansion up there. "Zoro finished, looking at the mansion through the window.

"You can't go there! "Usopp suddenly shouted in anger, surprising the straw hats as they look at him weirdly.

Usopp anger quickly turned into panic as he started remembered something. "I..I suddenly remember that I got something to do. "He told them as he began standing up. "I know this owner quite well so just go ahead and order anything you want. "Usopp shouted and dashed out of the restaurant.

"What's going on? Why is he running in such a hurry? "Nami wondered curiously. Zoro shrugged his shoulders while Luffy started eating another apple.

Zoro turned to look at Domino, who was glaring at him. "Is there something you need cat? "He asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Domino ignored the swordsman as he jumped to his master lap. "Wonder why Domino hates you so much. " Nami wondered.

Zoro just shrug his shoulder. The damn cat hates him ever since he joins Luffy anyway. "Don't know, he started hate me ever since I called him lazy. "Zoro said drinking his sake.

His eye started to twitched when he saw the black and white cat gave him the rude gesture. Nami giggled at the cat's antic while Luffy laughed wholeheartedly.

"Don't you dare to laugh Luffy! " Zoro growls angrily, making Domino turned around and glared at him.

"Shishishishi…"

"Damn it Luffy! "

"Meow..!"

"Shut up you stupid cat! "

Nami giggle as she silently ate her food. She had started to like these people ever since she started sailing with them. The orange haired navigator was brought out of her thought when she saw Luffy steals her food.

"Damn it Luffy! Don't go stealing my food! " Nami grew a tick mark as she glare at the straw hat wearing marine.

"Shishishishi.. " Luffy only laughed as he ate the meat he got. Nami sighed before turning her attention back on her food and started eating.

* * *

One piece (^^)

Meanwhile in the mansion on top of the hill, a young women can be seen laying in bed near an open window.

The girl is a fairly tall, slim, and a pale girl with a blonde hair. She has wide brown eyes that are of a sort of lighter shade and was wearing a plain long dress. This is Kaya, the owner of the large mansion, and Usopp childhood friend.

"Klahadore, Can I go see Usopp? "She weakly asked to a man who was standing in front of her.

The man who wears a fine pressed butler uniform stop what he was doing and turned to look at the young women. "Not this again, you know he was a bad influenced on this town, and worse one on you. "

"It'll be fine, I just want to listen to his stories, is that even wrong? "She asked a little more forcefully.

The butler nodded his head and pushed his glasses with his palm. "You cannot, that man is nothing but a liar in this village. "Klahadore said unfazed by the tone that his mistress was using. "That man lies are too much shock for a young lady such as yourself. Your parents instructed me to take care you and I will protect you under all circumstances. "

"Stingy butler," kaya mutters under her breath.

The butler didn't respond. He walked out the room ignoring the young women.

Kaya just lay their looking down sadly. Her servant may have been taking care of her like her late parents wish for, but sometimes it felt like he was suffocating her more than helping her.

"Lady Kaya! " Someone called from outside the window.

* * *

One piece (^^)V

Hiding behind some barrels right outside the restaurant were Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi.

"Is this the place, "Piiman whispered to Tamanegi who nodded his head.

"Yeah, this is where they took Captain. We have to rescue him. "Tamanegi said affirmatively.

"Aren't they marines? "Ninjin asked looking at his two friends. "Those men are wearing a marine coat. "He pointed at both Luffy and Zoro who was enjoying their meal.

"But marine are scary too, remember the rumor about a corrupted marine captain who kill even civilian. " Tamanegi said in a terrified tone. "We might get eaten! "

"Idiot! The only thing that eats humans is a Onibaba (_**Onibaba = Demon Old hag**_)! "Piiman exclaimed as the three gulped deeply and drew their wooden swords out.

The three then rushed inside the restaurant, hoping to save their captain from these scary people. "THE USOPP PIRATE CREW IS HERE!" They yelled raising their wooden swords up.

"What's going on now? "Nami asked as the straw hats looked at them oddly.

"Th..The captain is not here. "Ninjin said as they looked around nervously for their captain.

"Hey you Marines..! What did you do with captain..! "Piiman shouted running towards the straw hats with Ninjin and Tamanegi behind him.

"That was some good meat! "Luffy said patting his stomach in content. Domino lay down on the table ignoring them.

"He says meat.. "Ninjin said nervously as both him and Tamanegi hid behind Piiman.

"Don't tell me the captain was.. "Tamanegi questioned in fright looking at the straw hat wearing marine with a scared expression.

Nami giggled at what the kids thought happened about Usopp. "Wh..What have you done! "Piiman shouted as all three of them was getting more scared.

Zoro gained a sinister looked on his face, making the kids backed away. "Your captain was .. _**Eaten**__! "_

Three of them turned to stare at Nami who smirked. "Ahh, Onibaba! " They shouted in fright, making Nami eye brow twitched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ONIBABA! "Nami shouted back angrily.

Luffy and Zoro started laughing hysterical as the three kids fainted in pure fear.

"Shut Up! You idiots! " Nami shouted as she shook in anger. How dare they call her a Onibaba.

* * *

"It's HUGE! "Luffy shouted in admiration to the mansion. The kids were told the truth by the marines after they recovered, and right now they took the straw hats where Usopp went.

"The captain must be here if we can't find him anywhere. "Tamanegi said pointing at the mansion.

"What does he do here anyway? " Nami wondered, rubbing her chin as she looked at the mansion.

"He told lies. "Ninjin said bluntly. The straw hats sweat dropped when they heard the blunt answered.

"That's not something he should do. " Nami said, scolding the kids.

""There's nothing wrong with it, he tells different lies anyway. "Piiman inquired with Ninjin and Tamanegi agreeing with him.

"How does he lying differently? "Zoro asked with his head tilled. There's really something wrong with these three kids. How did people tell different lies anyway?

"Lady kaya lives in the mansion and is very weak. Her parents died a year ago because of illness and she's been depressed every since then. She always depressed even with all the money she has. That's why captain makes some lies just so that she could laugh. "Piiman explain the reason why usopp is lying.

"Captain lying abilities is first class! "Ninjin exclaimed in a happy tone. Piiman and Tamanegi nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, so he's a good guy then. "Luffy said simply as he gained a thoughtful looked.

Nami turned to stare at the three kids with her arm crossed. "Is that why you three followed this kid? " She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The kids turned to stare at the orange haired navigator and frantically nodded their heads. "Yeah! "The three kids agreed wholeheartedly.

"I like the way he keeps meddling in other people's business. "

"I like the way he overreacts to everything. "

"I like the way he lies. "

The straw hats sweat dropped at the kids answered. Nami walked forward and went to crouch down in front of the kids. "Has the lady cheered up after he tells her lies? " She asked curiously.

"Yes, she did. "The kids nodded their heads again.

"YOSH! Let's go in and ask her for a ship. "Luffy shouted as he pumped up his fist excitedly.

"Oi..Oi..The one that cheered her up was Usopp you know. "Zoro sweat dropped at his captain stupidity.

"This place is fill with guards, there's no way we could get passed them. "Nami said looking around the corner to see two big looking guards.

"Then how are we going to get in? "Zoro asked the others with his arms crossed.

"I suggest that we- " Nami was cut short when she and the others saw Luffy walked towards the mansion fence with a large grin on his face. "Let's just make a new path. "

"Don't tell me he's going to do that. "Nami said in a slight panic, knowing exactly what the Straw hat wearing marine was doing.

"He is.. "Zoro chimed in as Domino mewled in agreement.

"_**Liquid Fire! **_"Luffy exhaled a liquid form of magma that came in contact with the mansion's fence, creating a path as the fences melted from the heat.

Zoro face palm while Nami looked at him with a twitching eyebrow. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! DO YOU WANT US TO BE FOUND?! " Nami shouted in anger .Zoro grabbed the kids and walked inside the mansion.

Luffy turned to stare at the orange haired navigator with a raised eyebrow."Then how are we going to get in? "He asked with a smiled.

Nami stare at him for a few seconds before walking passed him with a huff. "Stupid airhead. Why did he have to act without using his brain to think? "She muttered silently.

Luffy scratched his head as he turned to Domino. "What's with her anyway? "He asked confused. Domino shook his head and gestured for his master to walk.

"Meow~ "

"I think you're right Domino. We could never understand women. " Luffy said as he walked through the path he made.

* * *

Usopp was sitting on a tree branch by a window and was talking to Kaya who laugh at what the long nose teen had said.

"Then smash a 50ton hammer on his head and finish him off! That's how we won! "Usopp shouted, telling Kaya one of his stories.

Kaya was happily listening to Usopp stories when they heard a loud voice called out. "HELLO, MY NAME IS MONKEY D LUFFY, CAN YOU LEND US A SHIP?! "

"Wait a minute, you can't just come in and asked for a ship Luffy. "Nami said as she and the others walked towards Usopp and kaya. "You have to ask politely. "She told Luffy who walked passed her.

Zoro and the three kids sweat dropped at her. "You can't asked for a ship too Nami-Nee san. You guys did melt the fences. " Piiman exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

"That's right even if you asked politely, your captain still the one who melted the fences. "Tamanegi said as Ninjin and Piiman nodded their heads in agreement.

"He's not my captain! We just a partner till we get to grand line. " Nami shouted with a comically sharp teeth.

"Save it women, there's nothing we could do since he already melt it. "Zoro said walking passed the orange haired girl with his hands in his pocket.

Nami signed as she followed behind him. "Why won't he used his brain to think before doing something. "She muttered under her breath.

"Um..who are you guys? "Kaya asked looking at the straw hats. This is the first time she had guest, even if they're trespassing.

Usopp seeing the straw hats started to panic as he quickly think of a lie."Th..They are my new crew that joined me today! "He said nervously. Kaya nodded her heads while Nami and Domino twitched.

"Like hell we are! "Nami yelled with comically sharp teeth. Domino mewled in agreement as he turned and glared at the long nose teen. Usopp nervously chuckled when he saw the glare.

"We come here for a favour. "Luffy said smiling a toothy grin.

"A favour? From me? "kaya asked confused. Why would they come to her for a favour?

"You see.. we in need of a large ship- "Luffy started to explain before he was interrupted by someone else.

"You there! What are you doing here?! "Klahadore shouted as he walked over to them. He flinched slightly when he saw Luffy and Zoro.

"_Why would the marines came to syrup village? Did they found out about me? _"Klahadore thought as he pushed up his glasses with his palm.

"Klahadore.. "Kaya mumbled sadly. If he was here, that's means her guest will surely get chased out of the mansion.

"I don't know what the marines doing here, but please leave this place at one. You're trespassing and causing trouble for Lady kaya here. "The butler said glaring at them.

* * *

_**A/N : **_ _**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I got a reason for it.**_

_**You see, I suppose to update last week ago, but never had the chances because of few reason. **_

_**1-My sister accidentally format my Pendrive and chapter 10 was in there. Because of that, I had to rewrite chapter 10 and because I'm busy, I had to took a long time for it. **_

_**2-I'm currently working on two jobs. So I had no time to write. **_

_**3-I'm had to go check on the doctor because of skin infection that I don't know how I got. **_

_**4-The doctor told me to rest for a few days before writing the story and going to work again.**_

_**And because of my stupidity, I accidentally deleted the poll. SO please forgive me..I hope you guys vote again.**_

_**I've added a new choice in the poll and deleted some of the choice. So please vote again. ^^**_

* * *

_**REVIEW CORNER, (^^)V**_

_**NinjaFang1331 – Thank you for the review. **_

_**Coca cola zero- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. **_

_**Guest : Thank you for the support. Robin will appear in few more chapters.**_

**_Jacob..viers _**_**–Thank you for your support.**_

_**Shinjojin- I'm glad you like it. For Robin's devil fruit choice, I will leave it on the poll. Please check the poll and vote. Thank you ^^**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND PLEASE NO FLAME.. **_

_**BYE BYE ^^ **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately. **_

_**I hope you guys vote already because in a few chapters, the poll will be closed and currently, the Hito Hito No Mi :Model Yuki Onna leading first. **_

_**Wel enjoy. I hope ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**_

* * *

Chapter 11 :East Blue Arc - Captain Kuro of hundred plan.

Out in the Syrup Village, an odd man was seen moon-walking on the street. The man had a long black coat with several rings on the right side of his coat. He wears a matching brimmed hat with a pair of heart shaped glasses underneath it, he also wear a pair of dark green glove with a matching green pants.

The man suddenly heard a sound and sharply turned to confront whoever made the sound.

"Who's there! "The man shouted, but sweat dropped when all he saw was a sheep eating grass.

"Baaaaa.."

* * *

OoO

It was deathly silent after klahadore asked the straw hats the question. Usopp looked nervous after seeing the butler and tried hiding behind the green haired lieutenant.

Kaya worried that her butler might do something to her guest, so she tried to help the straw hats. "Excuse me klahadore, these people are m- "

"You don't need to tell me anything lady kaya, I will listen to your explanation later. " Klahadore interrupted kaya.

"I'm going to say this again, I don't know what the marines want but leave this place at once! " Klahadore said darkly as he adjusted his glasses with his palm.

Luffy smiled, unfazed by the dark tone the butler uses, walked towards him with his hand extended.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I would like to asked lady kaya for a ship. "Luffy said with a smiled.

"Absolutely not! " Klahadore said sternly slapping the marines hand away. Luffy suddenly got a serious looked on his face when the butler did that. Zoro put his hands on his swords when he saw his superior got serious.

"Are you the owner of this mansion? "Luffy asked seriously. This guy is very suspicious.

"No, I am Lady Kaya's personal butler, and I was asked by her late parents to take care of her. "Klahadore replied. Zoro raised an eye brow when he heard that. He thought this guy was the owner's older brother.

Domino hissed angrily at the butler, making Usopp get nervous even more. That cat was already scary when he saw him for the first time, and now when he saw cat was angry, it makes him even more scary.

"Then you're not the one I want to talk to. "Luffy turned around and started walked towards kaya.

Klahadore feeling insulted went to grab the Rear Admiral's shoulder but let go when he suddenly felt an intense heat. "What do you think you doing marine? "He growl holding his burned hand in pain.

"I'm trying to ask the owner of this mansion a favour. "Luffy replied without looking back.

"Lady Kaya doesn't have time to talk with some lowly marines like you. "Klahadore exclaimed in anger.

Domino hissed even more when he heard the man insulted his master while Zoro growl in anger as he holds the edge of his swords. How dare this guy insulted Luffy.

"I'm very curious. "Luffy began as he turned around and looked at the butler. "Why are you even care what lady kaya do or talk to? " The Rear Admiral asked. All the people including Kaya looked at Klahadore for an answer. Luffy is right, why do he even care?

Klahadore for the first time in his life, started feeling nervous when he saw the stares he got from his mistress. He tried to speak for explain his reason but was interrupted when the Rear Admiral speak.

"Are you plotting something butler? I did heard a pirate called Kuro of hundreds plan was very smart. "Luffy thought out loud. He looked at the butler who was fidgeting. "A marine friend of mine who was in charge of east blue did say that, pirates always do something like this.

"Are you a pirate? Mr Butler. "Luffy innocently asked. Klahadore was now sweating bullets. Did this marine know who he was?

"I don't know what you're talking about. "Klahadore muttered as his eyes caught sight of Usopp. "It seems that you're managed to sneak in again Usopp- kun. "

Usopp flinched in being found out. He nervously walked out from the green lieutenant back.

"I heard many things about you Usopp –kun. Your pretty famous around this town, I hear that you faced all kind of danger before.. And that's really something at such young age. "Klahadore said trying to change the subject. Nami raised an eyebrow while Kaya got a bad feeling.

"Why did he change the subject? "Nami mumbled to herself, feeling suspicious as to why the butler trying to do.

"You may help me spread my name as Captain Usopp! "Usopp exclaimed trying to look cool in front of his secret crush.

"Captain huh? I've also heard about your father. Klahadore said darkly as he adjusted his glasses again.

"What!? "Usopp paused as he glared at the butler.

Kaya knew what Klahadore trying to do, so she tries to stop her butler from doing something he'll regret. "Klahadore, please stop this at once! "

"You're nothing but the son of a lowly pirates! "Klahaore announced ignoring his mistress pleads.

Nami and Domino glare at the butler while Luffy and Zoro looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Please stop pestering lady kaya, I don't want Lady kaya to involve with some pirates. "Klahadore said, fixing his glasses once more.

"Did..Did you just insult my father? " Usopp muttered in barely restrained anger.

"You come from an entire different world from young mistress. Do want money? How much do you want? "Klahadore said bluntly, surprising kaya with his attitude.

"Let me cut him to pieces. "Zoro said in anger, marching forward with his hand on his swords. Nami who saw this, managed to hold the swords man back with the help of the three kids.

"Stop it you idiot! You'll only cause more trouble. "Nami said as she and the kids struggled to hold the swordsman.

"That's enough Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp-kun right now! "Kaya shouted from the edge of the window.

Usopp saw how close kaya from falling out of the window and showed his concern. "Oi, kaya that's dangerous! "

"I won't apologize to this man mistress. I am only speaking the truth. "Klahadore said to his mistress. "I do sympathized with you thought, your father abandon you and your mother to look for treasure as a pirate. "The butler said looking at Usopp.

"You bastard! You better stop insulting my father! "Usopp shouted, jumping down from the tree using a grappling hook that attached to a branch.

"Why are you feeling so agitated? You should do what you do best; Lie. "Klahadore said smugly.

"Just say that you have nothing to do with that man, or he's no- "Klahadore was interrupted when Usopp suddenly punch him in the face, shocking all of them who watched.

Klahadore recovered and placed his glasses back on. "See, he immediately turned violent! It's not surprising since he is a pirate son. "

"SHUT UP! "Usopp shouted, making the butler flinch in fear.

"I am proud of my father, even thought he is a pirate! Even though I'm just a liar, my father is the real thing! He was a brave warrior of the sea that chased his own dream! That kind of honour isn't something that can be imitated! I AM PROUD TO BE HIS SON! "Usopp shouted, unleashing his emotions out.

"Usopp –kun.."Kaya mumble sadly.

"Pirates are a brave warriors of the sea huh? You're pretty naive to have that kind of ideology. "Klahadore said as he got up and dusted himself.

"But that's just prove of the pirate's blood in your veins. You like to lie and resort to violence whenever something upset you. "Klahadore continued.

"What're you trying to say bastard! "Usopp shouted in anger.

Whether or not you have any ulterior motives, Your father is a pirate is proof enough! "Klahadore shouted.

Usopp grab hold of the butler shirt and raised his fist for another attack. "Say that again bastard! I dare you! "

"Usopp –kun that's enough! Please don't resort to anymore violence!"Kaya shouted desperately.

Usopp froze from where he was standing. He was conflicted to himself. Soon he let go of klahadore, to which the man slapped his hand away from his shirt. "Get out of here! And bring these marines with you! "

"Yeah.. I got it.. I would've left even if you didn't tell me to and I'll never even come here again. "Usoop announced walking away.

Kaya was nearly breaking into tears when she heard that. "Usopp –kun. "

The three kids then run up to the butler and started to insult him.

"You stupid butler! Our captain is not that kind of person! "

"That's right! You baka! "

"Baka!"

"Baka! "Luffy also shouted, which earn him a bonked on the head courtesy of Nami.

"Why are you yelling too? Didn't you get serious a minute ago? "Zoro asked restraining his captain.

Klahadore gave the three kids a cold glare, making them run to hide behind Nami who got nervous from the glare.

"It's funny.. "Luffy suddenly said, catching all the people's attention including the butler.

"What is? "Klahadore asked, trying to hide his nervousness from the Rear Admiral.

"You talk as if you have some experience with pirates. "Luffy replied with a glared.

"I merely said what pirates have said to me years ago. "Klahadore said looking away.

"You do have some experience with pirates. "Luffy exclaimed in mocked surprised. "Ne..Are you really a butler or are you a pirate in disguised? "The Rear Admiral asked looking at the butler suspiciously.

"Enough! All of you, leave the premises immediately! "Klahadore shouted in pure rage.

* * *

OoO

"Where is Luffy anyway? "Nami asked. After the group left the mansion, Luffy had suddenly disappeared and they are currently looking for him.

Everyone was relaxing against a fence. Zoro was relaxing against the fence, ready to go to sleep. Nami was sitting on top of the fence with Domino sleeping on her shoulder while the kids sit next to them.

"He went after Usopp. "Zoro replied simply. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight.

"The captain should be '_there '_. "Piiman inquired as he and Ninjin sitting against the fence.

"Yeah, he's probably at the coast. He always goes there whenever he's troubled. "Ninjin said agreeing with Piiman.

"Want to go and check on them? "Piiman asked the straw hats.

Zoro looked at them for a few seconds, before closing his eyes. "No.. I'll pass. "

"By the way, aren't you two missing a member? "Nami asked the two kids.

"Ah! Tamanegi! "The kids shouted in realization before shrugging their shoulders.

"Tamanegi always disappeared somewhere. "Piiman explained with Ninjin nodded his heads in agreement.

"Then he'll come back screaming about something. "Ninjin added. And right on cue, Tamanegi could be heard running towards them screaming.

"It's horrible! "Tamanegi shouted in panicked.

"See, there he is now. "Ninjin said pointing a finger at the screaming boy.

"A man walking backwards is coming! "Tamanegi shouted as he arrived at the groups. "A weird man walking backwards is coming here. " The boy repeated pointing behind him.

"Liar. "Both Piiman and Ninjin deadpanned at him.

"It's true! Look! "Tamanegi said pointing at the weird man who was walking backwards towards them.

"Who are you calling weird, kid. I am not weird. "The man said doing a weird posed.

"You sure look like a weirdo to me. "Nami deadpanned. Domino gave a sign of annoyance. Another weirdo has arrived.

"I am not a weirdo. I'm just a hypnotist passing by. "The hypnotist assured them.

"Hypnotist? "The kids wondered.

"Can you demonstrate something for us? "Piiman asked excitedly.

"What!? Why would I show my awesome skills to some brats? "The hypnotist exclaimed. "Now watch this. "The man suddenly pulls out a balded ring on a string.

"He still shows them. "Zoro and Nami sweat dropped at him while Domino hissed in annoyance.

"After I say 'One, two , Jango' you will all fall asleep. Understood? "The hypnotist said swinging the ring back and forth. The kids nodded and stare intently at the ring.

"Okay, _**One, two Jango! **__ Zzzzzzzzzzzz "_The hypnotist commanded as the kids fell asleep. But unfortunately, he fell asleep with them.

"Oi! What's that supposed to be?! "Zoro shouted as tick mark appeared on his forehead. Domino snickered, enjoyed the way how the weird man makes fun of the green haired lieutenant.

"Don't you laughed at me, you stupid cat! " Zoro growl at the black and white cat who ignored him and continued laughing.

"Damn cat. "The swordsman mumbled under his breath. Nami only giggled as she watch them arguing.

* * *

OoO

At the cliff side coast of Syrup Village, Usopp can be seen sitting underneath a long tree by the cliff. He silently thought to himself as he watched the sea.

"Boo! " Luffy face suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising the long nose teen who let out a unmanly shriek. Luffy laughed at him as he hanged upside down from the tree.

"So this is where you went. "Luffy said swinging himself upside down.

"Damn it Luffy, don't just go scaring people like that! Can't you greet people normally? "Usopp exclaimed holding his chest.

"Shishishi. But where's the fun in that? "Luffy laughed jumping down onto the ground and looked out onto the sea.

"Anyway, what do you want? "Usopp asked the Rear Admiral. Luffy looked back at him and smiled.

"Nothing really. "Luffy replied turning back to stare at the sea. Usopp signed as he joined him watching the sea.

The two remain quiet for a while until Usopp let loose a deeper sigh. "That damn butler.. How dare he insult my father. "He exclaimed angrily.

Luffy was quiet for a few seconds before turning around and smile. "Yeah, I don't like that guy. Yasopp is a great man, even if he's a pirate. " Luffy commented.

Usopp gained a thoughtful looked on his face. "Hey Luffy, you're a high ranked marine officer right? "He asked the straw hat wearing marine.

"Yeah, I'm a Rear Admiral. "Luffy replied over his shoulders and continued to watch the sea.

"What happen if you meet my father? Are you going to capture him? "Usopp asked the Rear Admiral who sighed.

"I don't know about that yet, but I guess I'll find out when I meet him. "Luffy said smiling.

Usopp nodded as he gained a thoughtful looked. He was brought out of his thought when he heard Luffy asking him a question.

"Are you going to see that girl again? " Luffy questioned the long nose teen.

"I don't know about that yet. "Usopp replied looking down thinking about his crush.

"But you like her don't you? "Luffy said pointing a finger at him.

Usopp nodded his head sadly. "Yeah I do. " He mumbled under his breath.

"Then you have to talk to her sooner or later. What the butler had said had nothing to do with her anyway. "Luffy assured the long nose teen who nodded uncertainly.

"I guess so. But what should I say to her? "Usopp asked nervously. Luffy only laughed at his nervousness.

"Just say what you want to say. Tell her your feelings about her. "Luffy said smiling.

Usopp smiled back at the Rear Admiral. "Thanks Luffy. "

"You're welcome. " The Rear Admiral replied.

Suddenly they heard a sound of footsteps echoing. They looked down the cliff to see Klahadore walking with a weird man who wears a heart shaped glasses.

"What is he doing here? Usopp wondered as he and Luffy lowered their heads down so that they won't get caught.

Klahadore stopped walking and turned to the hypnotist. The butler was now sporting a piece of bandage around where Usopp had hit him.

"Oi Jango, didn't I tell you not to attract the village's attention? Yet here I was finding you sleeping in the middle of the road. "Klahadore said sternly to the hypnotist who now known as Jango.

"That's ridiculous. I don't attract attention at all. "Jango denied.

"Whatever. Now tell me, how are the preparation for the operation? "Klahadore said with a glare.

"Done, all that left was your order and we can start assassinate the mistress of this village. "Jango exclaimed dramatically.

Usopp eyes widen in complete shock while Luffy narrowed his eyes. "So I was right, he is a pirate in disguised. "Luffy mumbled.

"What are we going to do Luffy? They're going to assassinate Kaya. "Usopp asked worriedly.

"Don't know. For now, we listen to their plan. "Luffy told Usopp who nodded his head. Their dunked their head and listen for what the pirates says.

"Don't say assassinate Jango. It sounds too wicked. "Klahadore said coldly.

"Ah yes. What I meant was for the mistress to have an '_accident _' . "Jango exclaimed fixing his mistake.

"Listen jango. Lady Kaya has to die in accident. Don't forget that! "Klahadore told jango who swallowed fearfully.

"Ri-Right. Anyway, we just have to wait for your signal to attack the village and kill the girl. Then you'll inherit her wealth. "Jango relay the plan, making sure he got everything.

"Don't be stupid! Use your brain for once. How can an outsider like me inherit her wealth? "Klahadore stated harshly.

"By working hard..? "Jango weakly asked. Klahadore growl in respond, making the hypnotist backed away nervously.

"Working hard gets you nowhere! Listen carefully, this is the most important part of the plan. Before you kill kaya, you will make her sign a will, which will say that she'll give all her wealth to her butler, me. "Klahadore told jango darkly.

"It will be my first step to take over the estate which it will perfect. I've spent three whole years to win all the villagers trust. So no one will get suspicious, even if she leaves her inheritances to me. "Klahadore said with a dark looked on his face.

"You become a butler for three years just for this? _Captain Kuro _back then suddenly quits being a pirate. Not only you got one of your subordinates to be a scapegoat, but you fake your death to the whole world. "Jango replied, thinking about the past where Kuro got shot by the marines.

"That was your mark for the beginning of your plan huh? Captain Kuro of a Hundred Plan. "Jango said smiling. However the smile gone when he saw the dark looked on his captain's face.

"Don't call me by that name again Jango. I gave up that name three years ago, just so that I could get lots of money and not get chased by the government. I just want to be a peaceful civilian. "Kuro said with a cruel smile.

"Hahaha! I never would've thought that you can be peaceful. You killed the girl's parents just for the sake of your plan. "Jango crackled.

"Her father's death was not my fault. He died all of his own. It was unexpected. "Kuro said fixing his glasses.

"Whatever. By the way, what about the marines? Won't they cause trouble for us? "Jango asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about them, they just a small group of marines anyway. Nothing will ruin my plan. "Kuro replied fixing his glasses again.

"I see. Well hurry up and gave us the signal. The men have been restless these past few days. "Jango said with a cat theme boat barely been seen from a far away distance in the sea.

* * *

Luffy and Usopp heard everything. This butler was Captain Kuro, an evil pirate who fake his death by getting one of his men to be executed by the world government.

"This is bad. This is really bad. "Usopp horsed voice mumbled. He stare intently at the two pirates while Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go Usopp. "Luffy said slowly backing away. He wanted to punish this pirate for faking his death, but worried for the long nose teen safety.

"What are we going to do Luffy? My village will be attacked and everyone I loved will be killed. This is terrible. "Usopp exclaimed as he started panicking.

Luffy grab the teen by his collar and slowly pull him back. "Calm down Usopp. Right now we need to think of a plan. "He said trying to calm the long nose teen.

"Ye..yes. You're right. Let's go then Luffy. "Usopp agreed as he and Luffy started walking back to the village.

"I'm going to look for the Zoro and the others. You go and find Kaya. "Luffy ordered. Usopp nodded and started running towards the mansion.

"Wait Usopp! "Luffy suddenly called out. Making the long nose teen stopped to looked at him.

"Just find kaya and find us. Don't tell the villagers anything. "The Rear Admiral said.

"What! But Why?! "Usopp questioned angrily. Why won't he tell the villagers?

"It will cause them to panic if you tell them. Beside you never know if they listen to you or not. "Luffy answered calmly.

"I.. I guess you're right. "Usopp mumbled. Since he always tells lies, the villagers will not believe in him anymore.

Luffy nodded his head as he started walking away to find his crew. "Just bring kaya and find us. Her life is in danger. "He said over his shoulders.

"Right. "Usopp nodded and started running again.

"_I'll protect you kaya. That's a promise. "_

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the tree, two figures were standing on top of branches watching them running. "Are you sure that's Rose's son? He seems nothing like her. "One of them said.

"No.. that's him alright. "Another voice said. The first figures turn around and stare confusedly at the second figure.

"How can you be sure? "The first asked curiously. A sigh could be heard as the second figure turn to look at the first.

"Tell me.. What is that hanging behind his back? "The second asked pointing at the blade that Luffy was carrying.

"Masamune. "The first said in awe. This is the first time he saw the blade since he only heard about it from their sensei.

"That's right. That was the blade that once was used by the **Bloody Thorn Rose**. The only person who defeated sensei. "The second explained.

The first figure continued to look at the blade before a smirk grew on his face. "The son of the Bloody Thorn Rose huh? This is getting interesting. "The first said smiling.

The second figure sighed before turning to the first figure. "Let's go. " He ordered as he and the other figure disappeared.

Seconds after they disappeared, the breaches suddenly fell down with a loud thud, leaving only a large slash mark all over the tree.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, I've been busy these past few days. I'm very sorry for not update early. Hope you guys forgive me.**_

_**Well, for those who didn't vote yet, I hope you guys vote because in a few chapters, the poll will be closed. So please vote for Robin's devil fruit choice. **_

_**Also, I might be using characters from others anime, so hope you all understand. ^^**_

* * *

_**Review Corner ^^**_

_**AncientDoom :Thanks for the advice but I won't rewrite this fic from the start. I hope you understand since this is my first time writing a story, I'm still learning, but I'll try to improve my writing so thank you for your advice. ^^**_

_**Jacob Viers : Thanks for your review man. Really appreciate it. ^^**_

_**NinjaFang1331 :Thank you for your review man. ^^**_

_**LightningBlade49 :Good to know that someone like Domino. To tell the truth, that cat is based on my pet cat who also name Domino. ^^**_

_**KINGFISK 0950: Haha how did you know that?**_

* * *

_**Well Review please and please no flame.**_

_**Bye Bye ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, Oggy here with Chapter 12 of Logia Luffy: Magma Edition. Fang is currently working so I'm going to write this story instead. **_

_**Many people asked about why Luffy didn't have a crew and a ship when he started his journey and why is he a Rear Admiral, and a reviewer asked why we give Luffy a pet cat.  
Well to answer those questioned, all the things we done in this story has its reasons. **_

_**First, I made Luffy a Rear Admiral is because of a review from a guest. He made a good point since Luffy in this story is a strong Luffy fic, he was bound to be strong as a vice- admiral. But since he still young, we made him a Rear Admiral instead.**_

_**Second, Luffy don't have a ship and a crew is also have a reason. But all will be explained in the further chapter.**_

_**Last but not least, we give Luffy a pet cat because we think that it's suit him. Garp likes Dog so I thought Luffy should have a cat. Many characters in the canon have a animal with them, like Hancock's Salome or Sengoku's goat.  
Luffy in this fic won't be like Akainu in the Canon, his attacks will not just be a dog based attack like Inugami Guren, or Meigo like in the canon. He may also use a different animal based attack.**_

_**ALL THE THINGS WE DONE IN THIS STORY HAVE ITS REASON. SO PLEASE STOP QUESTIONING ABOUT IT. **_

_**Also, The poll is closed and Hito Hito No Mi:Model Yuki Onna wins, so that fruit will be the one Robin's devil fruit is. **_

_**Well on with the story I guess. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting the strangers

_**Kaya's Mansion**_

"Psst.. kaya-Chan you there? "Yelled Usopp. He had arrived at the mansion, hoping to find and bring Kaya to safety before Kuro come back.

"Usopp –kun. "Kaya exclaimed happily. She opened her windows and saw Usopp was standing on top of the tree branched.

Usopp signed in relief upon seeing his crush was fine. "Kaya listen to me, we got to get out of here before your butler come back. "The long nose teen said frantically.

"Why? "Kaya asked confusedly. She was confused on why her secret crush suddenly had said this.

"You're butler is actually a pirate Kaya –Chan. And he's going to bring his crew and attacked this village. "Usopp explained hoping his crush believed in him.

Klahadore is a pirate!? What joke is this Usopp –kun? "Kaya questioned in disbelieved.

"It's not joke Kaya –chan."Usopp replied frantically. "Me and Luffy saw him talking with one of his men at the coast of the village. They're going to attack this village tomorrow. "

"Please stop joking Usopp-kun. This is not funny. "Kaya said fearfully of Usopp's behavior.

"Are you trying to get back at Klahadore like this? What he says about your father.. Klahadore had went too far. He should nev- "

"HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! "Usopp shouted, stopping Kaya as she looked at him in shocked.

"He's going to kill you and take your family fortune. I won't let him kill you. So please Kaya lets just get out of here. "Usopp begged with tears filled eyes.

"Usopp –kun.. "Kaya mumbled. Her eyes also started to watered. "How do I know you're telling the truth? Klahadore had been taking care of me ever since mom and dad died. He's like a brother to me. "

Usopp walked forward and wipe her tears with his thumb. "Believe it or not, Klahadore really is a pirate. I already lost my mom Kaya , and I not going to lose you too. "Usopp mumbled hugging her as the mistress of the mansion cried in his chest.

"Then we are we going? If Klahadore really wants to kill me, then he's going to do everything he can to find me. "Kaya asked worriedly.

"We're going to find Luffy and the others. They're going to protect you from Klahadore. "Usopp replied releasing their hug. Kaya did not say anything as she went over the window and walked towards the long nose teen.

Usopp help her balance on top of the branches as they slowly got down from the tree. "We got to go before he came back. "The long nose teen explained. Kaya nodded as she started to follow her crush out of the mansion.

"What about the villagers? Can't we tell them the truth? "kaya asked worried for the villagers well being. Usopp grab her hand and started walking away.

"We worried about them later Kaya –Chan. Right now, we have to bring you to safety. "Usopp replied walking away to find the straw hats.

Kaya nodded as a smile slowly formed on her face. She was happy that Usopp care for her well being. Kaya frowned as she thought about her butler. He was like a brother to her, and hearing that he was a pirate disappointed her very much.

* * *

_**With The Straw Hats.**_

The straw hats and Usopp pirates just about to walked away and find the Rear Admiral when the said man came into their view.

"Hey Luffy, where have you been? "Zoro asked the straw hat marine. Domino jumped down from Nami's shoulder and walked to his master's shoulder.

"With Usopp. "Luffy replied simply as he walked towards them with a serious looked on his face.

"Meow~ "Domino mewled from his shoulders. Luffy smiled and went to pat the cat.

"Then where is Usopp? I didn't see him anywhere? "Nami wondered as she and the kids looked around for the long nose teen.

"Usopp went to find Kaya. They'll be joining us later. "Luffy explained. Nami and Zoro nodded their heads while the kids look confused.

"Why would captain went to find Lady Kaya? "Piiman wondered.

"Yeah. Didn't captain say that he won't see her again? "Tamanegi asked. "Weird man. "The boy muttered. Piiman and Ninjin nodded their heads.

"Well it's not surprising since Captain had always been weird. "Ninjin agreed.

The Straw hats sweat dropped at what the kids had said. Even if they had said that, They still followed the long nose teen.

"Why don't you three go and look for Usopp and Lady Kaya. Bring them here if you find them. "Luffy said to the kids who nodded their heads.

"Okay. We're go look for captain and Lady Kaya. "Piiman said as they walked away to find their captain.

"Something happen isn't it? "Nami asked the Rear Admiral after making sure the kids was far away from them.

Luffy nodded his head as a serious looked grew on his face. "Me and Usopp was talking near a cliff when we saw the butler talking to a weird man. "Luffy explained. Nami nodded while Zoro eyes started to twitched.

"Does the weird man wear a heart shaped glasses? "Zoro asked with a twitching eyebrow. Luffy nodded while Nami and Domino started snickering.

"Yeah, he was doing some weird posed while talking with the butler. "Luffy replied to his lieutenant. He was confused when Nami and Domino started snickering even more.

"Did something happen? "Luffy asked curiously. Nami was about to answered but was cut off by the green haired lieutenant.

"Nothing happen. "Zoro growled glaring at Nami as if daring her to say anything. Nami smiled and started giving the swordsman a smug smiled.

"I see. "Luffy nodded his head. He didn't know what happen but asked only when they want to say anything to him.

"Continued what you were saying. "Zoro said to the Rear Admiral. Luffy nodded and began to explain what he and Usopp had seen.

"That man real name is Kuro. He was a pirate that the world government had thought dead. "Luffy explained. Nami become confused and looked at the Rear Admiral curiously.

"What do you mean by that? "Nami asked confused on what the Rear Admiral had said.

"Kuro had faked his death by turning one of his subordinate as a scapegoat. Making the marines believed that he was the one who'd died. "Luffy explained. Nami nodded her heads in understanding.

"And we're going to capture him? "Zoro asked crossing his arm. He leaned his back on the fence with his swords in his hands. "

Luffy nodded and began to sit down on the ground. "He is planning to kill Kaya and take her family fortune. He is planning to attack this village tomorrow" Luffy replied as Nami and Zoro nodded in understanding.

"And we're going to protect her and this village right? "Nami looked over at the Rear Admiral with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, but for now, we wait for Usopp and Kaya to find us. "Luffy leaned his back on the fence as he and Domino started to close their eyes.

Nami signed already knows there will be a battle after hearing the butler is a pirate._ "He's a marine Nami, what do you expect? "_Nami thought to herself. She signed one more time before joining the marines to sleep.

* * *

_**On a tree branched near the straw hats.**_

Two figures were standing on the branches watching the Rear Admiral every movement. One was a man who had a long blonde hair that tied in a braid_**.**_ He wears a long black coat with a red shirt underneath. A long black pants with a pair of black combat boots.

"Why are we doing this again? "The blonde hair teen wondered. He looked over to his left and saw an older man looking at the straw hat marine.

"I want to see how strong her son is. "The older teen replied without looking. He had a long scarlet haired that was tied in a pony tail. He wears the same attire as the blonde hair teen.

The blonde haired teen sign as he began to sit down. "Then why don't you just go down there and fight him. Agito? "The blonde haired man asked curiously.

The older man who was now known as Agito signed before turning to looked at the blonde haired man. "Because sensei had told us to observe first before doing anything, did you forget about that Ken? "Agito replied.

" Sensei is dead Agito. We don't have to follow everything he'd teach us. "Ken said looking over at the red head who decided to ignore him.

"Fine ignored me all you want. "Ken muttered in annoyance as he got up and dust himself. "I'm out of here. Find me when you need anything. "The blonde haired man said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Agito signed before looking up at the sky. "Sensei what am I going to do with ken. He's becoming more and more like him."The red head mumbled. He signed once more before disappeared from the tree branched.

* * *

_**With Usopp and Kaya**_

Usopp and kaya ran out the village. They were currently running away from one of Kaya's butler, Merry. Klahadore had come back to the mansion, only to find out that his mistress had run away with the village's liar.

"Wait mistress, what are you doing?! "Merry shouted as he kept on chasing them with a group of bodyguards behind him.

"Don't try to stop us Merry! "Kaya yelled back at him. Usopp holds her hand tightly as they ran even faster."Usopp-kun is trying to protect me from a pirate! "

"But why mistress?! That man is nothing but a liar! You can't trust him! Just come back home mistress! "Merry begged hoping his mistress would listen.

"Even if Usopp –kun is a liar, he lie just to make me happy! That's why I believe in him! "kaya shouted in frustration.

Usopp widen his eyes in shock when he heard that. "_Kaya –chan.._"The long nose teen thought. A smiled grew on his face as he tighten his hold on her hands and ran into a corner.

"Stop mistress! "Merry shouted. He and the bodyguards was about to run even faster when a strong gust suddenly blown, pushing them back as they flew backwards by the strong wind, knocking them out as they fell onto the ground unconscious.

"What the?! "Usopp and Kaya eyes wide as they watched Merry and the bodyguards sent flying into a tree.

"You own me for this brat. "

They heard a voice said from one of a tree near them. They snap their heads towards that direction and saw a blonde haired man standing on the air smiling.

Usopp was shocked to see the teen standing in the air like it was nothing. He made a note to ask Luffy about it later.

"Who are you? "Usopp asked in shocked. The blonde hair man gives them a smile before turning around and started to fly away.

"You will know in time. "

Usopp kept his gaze on him before he heard the voice of his crew. He and kaya turned their attention towards the kids as they ran towards them.

"Captain! "Piiman shouted as he and the others stop in front of them.

"We're been looking everywhere for you guys. "Tamanegi said. Piiman and Ninjin nodded in agreement.

"Hi miss Kaya. "Ninjin smiled waving at her. Kaya smiled back at him.

"Hello there. "

Usopp smiled at them as the kids asked him what happen. He had told them that it was all an act that he had asked Kaya and the marines to help him.

Usopp smiled at them widely as he began telling them that they are going to start an act for the village.

Kaya smiled sadly. She knows that he lied to them just to protect them from harm. The kids gave him a disbelieved looked before giving him a direction where the straw hats are.

The kids soon took off after that, stating that the act was a stupid idea to do so. They wondered off, merrily wondering about the rest of the day.

* * *

_**That night**_

Later that night, Usopp and Kaya went to the direction where the kids had told them where the straw hats are. They had arrived to see them eating a large roasted meat.

They had joined them eating that night. Usopp told them about his love for the village. He didn't want anything to do with the pirates! The only thing he wanted to do is to protect Kaya and their home!

Luffy remembered his mom and how she sacrificed herself just to protect him and his village.

He looked over at Usopp and saw that the teen is scared about the pirates, but he still going to fight for the women he loved.

"We'll help you protect your home Usopp. "

Usopp looked at Luffy in shocked. He had thought that Luffy was only there to capture Kuro, but didn't expect him to help him since he is the son of a pirate.

"Don't worry about it Usopp. We will help you fight them. "Zoro grinned at him. He's going to help him anyway since they were going to capture Kuro.

"I'll help as well even if I'm not a marine, but I get all their treasures! "Nami exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at them.

Zoro let out a tired sign. "You don't do anything for free do you? "The lieutenant asked. He had expected Nami to be a bit better person.

"You guys actually going to help us? "Usopp questioned with tears in his eyes. Kaya also had tears in her eyes. "Why would you guys do this? You guys even willing to protect me from klahadore. "The mistress of Syrup Village asked.

"Because it is our job as a marine to protect you people from pirates. "Luffy replied with Masamune was in his hands.

"Beside you looked like you're about to passed out from fear. "Zoro commented looking at Usopp as he got up. Domino hissed in annoyance, thinking the green haired lieutenant trying to be cool. Zoro eye twitched while Nami snickered.

Usopp was about to stand up and brag about being brave, but was beaten by Kaya who got up and bow to them. "Thank you for helping us. We're really appreciated for your help. "She stated. Usopp soon join her to bow at the marines.

Luffy and his crew just laughed it off, stating that it was their job to do that anyway.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

They went over their battle plan last night. Kuro and his group of pirates will attack from the slope since it was the only way for them to get into the village. Luffy had told them that Nami will protect Kaya while Zoro, Usopp, and him will fight those pirates.

Usopp remembered about the man that he and Kaya saw yesterday. He had asked Luffy who is that that guy and how did he stand on the air like that. Luffy answered to him that he didn't know who that guy is and that man probably had a devil fruit power.

Soon they were waiting for the pirates to arrived but found no sign of them. Domino ears started to twitch as he hissed at the north of the village.

"Is it me, or can I hear someone shouting from the other side of the village. "Nami wondered while Kaya looked worried.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the entrance in the north of the village. "Usopp panicked. Luffy and Zoro looked at him in shocked while Nami and Kaya face palm.

He quickly headed to the north of the village with Nami and Kaya running in a different direction, leaving Luffy, Domino, and Zoro alone.

He arrived just in time to see the pirates heading up in the slope. He took out his slingshot and quickly fire, hitting several of the pirates and causing the rest of them to stop.

"My name is Captain Usopp and this village is under my protection. Move once more and face the wrath of my 100 million men. "Usopp announced dramatically.

All the pirates just looked skeptical at him. 100 million men? Who would believe such lies?

"What?! 100 million men?! Jango shouted in surprised. He looked all around him trying to find the said 100 million men.

"He's lying! "The pirates angrily shouted at their captain.

"Crap! They saw it through. "Usopp mumbled under his breath. All the pirates heard him and looked at their captain angrily.

"See! He just said we saw it through! "

Soon Jango was angry and pull out his chakram to attack. Usopp started to sweat. He tried to trick the pirates to save some time for Luffy and the others to arrive, but was backfired when the pirates found out. He wondered what had happened to them.

* * *

Luffy looked around his surrounding trying to know where he is. He didn't know where North is. He tried to ask Usopp but the long nose teen ran off before he had a chance to do so.

He suddenly picked up something with his observation haki and dunked his head as several blades of wind went passed him. He looked up and soon saw a man standing in the air smiling at him.

"Hmm, who are you? "Luffy asked tilting his head in confusion. The man soon flew down onto the ground and looked at him seriously.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Son of the world top assassin, _**Bloody Thorn Rose **_and the grandson of _**Marine Hero **_Monkey D. Garp."The man calmly stated.

The Rear Admiral narrowed his eyes at the man. "Hmm, it seems you done your homework to know who I related to. "Luffy commented.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before the man suddenly smiled at him. "My name is Ken, nice to meet you. "Ken exclaimed giving his hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too. "Luffy smiled and shook the man hands. Suddenly, Ken pulls Luffy towards him and pulled his fist back.

_**Senpuken! (Whirlwind Fist)**_

The blonde haired man covered his fist in winds and thrust his fist towards the Rear Admiral. Luffy brought Masamune up and blocked the attacked with the sheathed of his blade. He then uses his blade to hit the man across the chest. Ken smiled thinking the attack won't work, but shocked when he suddenly blown back by the attack.

Ken gripped his chest in pain as he looked at the Rear Admiral in shocked."What the hell?! "He questioned in shocked.

Luffy unsheathe his blade and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "You won't be able to block that attack even if you're a Logia. "The Rear Admiral calmly said.

Ken sighed and began floating in the air. "The blade is made out of sea stones huh? No wonder you're attack hit me. "He mused looking at the blade.

"What do you want with me? "Luffy asked, feeling suspicious for the blonde haired man. Ken looked at him for a second before smiling.

"I just want to know if you're as strong as your mother. "Ken replied flying around the air. It was partly true since that is what Agito wants to know.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as he kept his gazed at the blonde haired man. "If you really want to know, "He began dropping down into a stance. "Why don't you find out for yourself. "The Rear Admiral said.

Ken soon grew a sadistic smirk on his face and began laughing like crazy. "Hahaha! Show me what you got then, son of Rose! "

He then covered himself in wind and began drive bomb towards the Rear Admiral. Luffy narrowed his eyes and brought his blade in a backward spin, creating a whirlwind like shield.

_**Shibuki Ame! (Splashing Rain) **_

The attack slam into his whirlwind like defence, creating a large explosion as all the rocks and trees was destroyed.

* * *

Zoro looked up at the slope. He was about to followed Usopp when the long nose teen ran off. But never had the chance to do so when Nami suddenly pushed him into the slope just so that she and Kaya could get out of the slope.

The slope had been covered in oil which prevented him from climbing out.

He had managed to get out of the slope by using two of his swords to climb out. He was about to run towards where Usopp is when he suddenly heard a big explosion.

"What the hell? "Zoro looked around confused before shrugging his shoulders and continued running to where Usopp is.

* * *

Somewhere around Syrup Village, Agito was running towards where a big explosion just happened. He had been looking for the blonde haired man since yesterday.

"_Ken you better not doing something stupid. _"Agito thought as he kept on running.

He suddenly stopped when he heard a sound of running footsteps. He turned around and saw two girls running towards the north of the village. Feeling a bit of suspicion, he began to follow the girls towards where they are going.

* * *

_**Luffy vs Ken**_

_**Senpukken! **_Ken thrust his fist at the Rear Admiral who dodged the attacks with his blade. Luffy then kick the man across the chest, sending Ken back as he rushed towards the blonde haired man.

_**Samidare! (Early Summer Rain) **_

Luffy slashed his sword diagonally which the blonde haired man dodge by jumping back, but prove to be a mistake as Luffy suddenly drop the blade and switch it to his other hand in mid swing and brought the blade in a upward slash.

Blood spurt all over the ground as Ken grip his chest in pain. He looked over at the Rear Admiral and saw him charging towards him, intending to finish him off. Ken uses his devil fruit power to flew up in the air as Luffy went passed him. He turned around in mid air and thrust his hand towards the Rear Admiral.

_**Renkuudan (Drilling air bullet) **_A highly compressed air ball shot from his fist and headed towards the Rear Admiral. The attack was strong enough to hollow out the ground, destroying the forest in the process as highly compressed air ball went towards the Rear Admiral in incredible pace.

Luffy seeing the attack thrust his fist forward as a dog shaped magma wave shot out from his fist and headed towards the air ball.

_**Inugami Guren! **_A big explosion happened as both of the attacks come in contact, throwing both Luffy and Ken back as they went flying and slamming into the trees behind them.

Luffy and Ken shakily got up and looked at each other. They started a glaring contest as power emanating from them in waves. Luffy and Ken was about to start their fight again when they heard a girlish screamed coming from the north slope.

Luffy snap his head towards the scream, cursing himself for forgetting about the pirates that was about to attack this village. He turned his attention towards the blonde haired man and saw him started to fly in the air.

Ken turned around and smiled at the Rear Admiral. He admitted that this boy was strong, even in the young age of 17. "I admitted it kid, you really are her son. To be this strong at the age of seventeen really impressed me. "Ken said smiling at the Rear Admiral.

"Who are you really? "Luffy questioned tilting his head in confusion. "Not many could stand up after receiving my Samidare attack. "The Rear Admiral looked at the man in respect. Since not many could stand up after receiving one of his sword's technique.

Ken started to laugh at the expression that Luffy wore."I guess I'm the first one to be alive from your technique. "He gained a warm smiled as he watched Luffy smiled.

"You really are her son huh kid? You have you mother personality after all. "

Luffy looked at the man in confusion. "You know my mother? "He asked almost excitedly. Ken laughed at the teen and started to fly away.

"You will now in time kid. "Ken said over his shoulder and started to fly away. Luffy looked at the man for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. He turned around and started walking towards where Usopp's screamed is .

* * *

_**With Usopp**_

Usopp was lying on the ground. He had been struck with Jango's chakram that deeply wounded him at his shoulder.

He suddenly gained a memory of Kaya smiling as she listening to his stories. It was their most precious memories.

Usopp pull the chakram out of his shoulders and got up shakily. "I.. I won't allowed any of you to passed this slope! I may have been a liar in my entire life, but I won't let you pirates destroyed this village. "He yelled at the pirates.

"Do you really think you can do anything about it brat? You outnumbered here. "Jango said raising an eyebrow at the long nose teen. He was interrupt when one of his men came up towards.

"Captain!, we have some news for you. "A pirate said running towards Jango. The hypnotist turned around and glared at the pirate.

"What is it? More trouble? "Jango demanded, still angry that he was tricked by a liar.

"Not trouble Captain! Treasures! We found treasures in those suspicious looking ship. "The pirate explained as another pirate walked over towards them with a sack of treasures.

"Hmm? We must be lucky then. "Jango raised an eyebrow at them. "Very well then, put them in our ship. "He ordered his men. His men saluted him and started carrying the treasures.

Just as they were about to walked towards their ship, they were interrupted by a loud voice yelling at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY TREASURES! "Nami demanded as she and Kaya came into their view. Kaya seeing Usopp was hurt, rushed towards him and started cleaning his wound.

"Who's that women? " One pirate said in confusion. Jango narrowed his eyes when he saw Kaya there.

"That's the mistress of the mansion! "

"What is she doing here! "

"I thought she was supposed to be at the mansion! "

All the pirates exclaimed in shocked seeing Kaya. Jango started feeling nervous when he thought about his captain.

"_He's going to kill me when he come here. _"Jango thought nervously before he suddenly gained an idea. He turned to looked at his men and smirked at them.

"Since the mistress is here, we don't have to do all the hard work to capture her. "Jango smirked looking at Usopp and the others smugly.

Usopp started feeling nervous when he saw the man smirk. He turned to Nami and saw her looking at the pirates with a scared expression on her face.

"Hey Nami, where's Luffy? "Usopp asked almost pleadingly.

"How should I know? I left before him. He probably lost somewhere. "Nami replied still keeping her gaze at the pirates.

"What?! He got lost at such critical time?! What are we going to do?! "Usopp panicked as Kaya hid behind him.

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to fight them until Luffy and Zoro arrived. "Nami commanded. Usopp and Kaya nodded their heads and got themselves ready.

"Hahaha! You really think you can win, girly? "Jango laughed with a smug looked on his face. He turned to his men and smiled confidently. "Men, Kill the boy and captured the girls! We're going to have some fun with them. "Jango ordered lustfully.

The black cat pirates laughed arrogantly and started running towards them. All of them drew their weapons ready to kill the long nose teen.

"Well Usopp, gave us ordered! You're the man here. "Nami said unaware that a pirate was about to captured her with a rope.

However, before the man could take a step towards them. Spears suddenly appeared and stab the man all over his body. The pirate cried out in pain and fell to the ground lifeless.

"What just happened?! "Jango demanded. He looked around for the culprit when he suddenly heard a voice.

"To think you be so lowly to attack a woman. You disgusted me. "A voice was heard behind Nami. Usopp, Kaya and Nami looked at the man in shocked.

Standing behind her was Agito himself as he glared at the pirates in disgust. He walked to stand in front of Nami and the others as a blade suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?! "Jango shouted angrily while the black cat pirates started to panic.

"Minami Agito. "Agito answered walking towards them, making the pirates jump away in fear.

"Who..who is that? "Usopp asked still shocked by the man. Kaya nodded her heads in agreement.

"I..I don't know who he is, but I'm glad he helped us. "Nami replied as she shivered. She just saw the man died in front of her.

Agito stop walking and turned to looked at them. "Go and hide yourselves, I'll handle them all. "The red head ordered. Usopp nodded and pulled Nami and Kaya to hide.

Agito nodded and turned to face the pirates. "Alright then, who's first? "He asked tapping his blade on his shoulders and glared at them.

Jango was in mix of emotions. Fear that the man almost effortlessly kill one of his men, angry that a couple of kids held him back, and panic at what captain Kuro would do if he found out.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Kuro**_

Kuro was losing his patient as he stand in front of the mansion with a duffel of bag in his hand.

"_They're late.. Those bastards will face the consequences for ruining my plan_. " "He thought as he stood up and started walking towards the northern slope.

"What is the butler doing? Where is he heading on this early morning? "Tamanegi wondered as he spied Kuro from behind a tree.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story. I've read other one piece story and read their comment. Many people comment that why is the author writes the story like in canon?  
So because of that, I thought I should change the story a bit and make it different from cannon. **_

_**So how is it? Is it okay? Please tell me. ^^**_

_**Fang is still unavailable, so I'm going to write this story until he decided to come back writing.  
The reason why Fang don't write for awhile is because of a FLAME that he received in PM.  
So I'm just going to say this to the person who flame him, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FLAMING HIM ABOUT OUR STORY! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO FLAME PEOPLE?! THEN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!  
Don't worry MAXE03 and YELLOW FLASH44. It's not because of your PM and Review. **_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER, BEEN BUSY LATELY.**_

* * *

_**REVIEW CORNER ^^**_

_**The Observant Reader. :Thank you for your review.**_

_**Yellow flash44: Thank you for reviewing. And to answered your questioned, Luffy got tied by a rope is because he let Nami to tied him. And the other questioned about Domino is on the introduction. **_

_**Master bot: Glad you like it. Me and Fang first language is not English but we're still learning.  
And thank you for your advice. Really appreciate it. **_

_**Nispedana: Thank you for reviewing. I'll be reviewing your story that I've followed. Thank you for reading our story.  
PS: All the review from your story is from me. ^^**_

_**Guest : The poll have been closed. ^^**_

_**Maxe03: I'm still thinking on which devil fruit should I give Sakazuki and no people will have the same power in this story. Just sent a PM if you got any question. ^^ **_

_**LightningBlade49: Damn, why didn't I thought of it. O.O**_

* * *

_**For your information, the poll have closed and Hito Hito No Mi: Model Yuki Onna wins. Thank you all for in the poll. **_

_**Review please and please no flame. **_

_**Bye Bye ^^ **_


	13. Author Note

**Important Notice**

**A/N : Hey guys, Oggy here. Sorry but this is not a update. I'm actually asking for a help.  
You see, Fang's Fiance, who's named is Nicole told me to write a Digimon Fic, but Me and Fang had agreed that we're going to write another story after we've finished our One Piece Story. But she insisted that we write it. **

**So here I am asking for a suggestion, Should I write the Digimon story? Or Should I write it after we've finished the one piece story? **

**Please leave an answered I really don't know what to do. This is really important.**

* * *

**I've also bring a good news and a bad news, **

**The good news is, Fang after a lot of persuasion from Nicole, finally agreed to get back writing the story. So because of that, the story will be updated faster. **

**The bad news is, the story will be put in semi hiatus until next year, since we're going to be busy until December, the updates will be longer, but that only until December. **

**Starting from January, the story will be updated every two weeks. Fang and I will take turn to update the story.**

* * *

**SO LEAVE A SUGGESTION, SHOULD I WRITE THE DIGIMON STORY OR SHOULD I WRITE IT AFTER WE'VE FINISHED THE ONE PIECE STORY. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT PLEASE. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. (T.T)**

**(P/S: This Author's note will not be deleted. Chapter 13 will be posted in the next chapter. ) **


End file.
